Georgia Peach
by AutumnSkyy
Summary: [Look Alive, Sunshine AU] Beth had to admit that he intimidated her when they first met in that rundown bar in downtown Atlanta, but Daryl Dixon wasn't a bad man. After all, he was the father of her child. Bethyl. (Basically what Look Alive, Sunshine would be without the ZA. No need to read Look Alive first).
1. One

**Disclaimer:** Do not own TWD.

 **A/N:** Wanted to try a Non Zombie Apocalypse fic so now that my finals are over, I wrote this little Non-ZA spin off of _Look Alive, Sunshine_. Just a tiny story of how things would have gone down without all the walkers lol let me know how you guys like this. Might keep going with it.

.

 **GEORGIA PEACH**

 **.**

 **1**

 **.**

The front screen door of the Georgia farmhouse swung forth and snapped back with a loud slap that woke the entire house, alerting its residents that she was loose again. Little bare feet, pink and dirty, raced down the wooden porch and out on to the grass of the front lawn as fast as they could. Charlotte Greene didn't flinch when her small feet hit the course dirt of the main road that led to the house and picked up speed, heading down towards the main tree-clouded highway. The fresh spring breeze flew through her short light brown hair as she sped down the road to the entrance of the farm.

Charlotte Greene was awfully bright for a four-year-old but with a vigorous energy that often didn't give up, rendering her mother exhausted by dinnertime. On that day she had been waiting impatiently all morning to hear the sound of the familiar motorcycle coming up the dirt road to the Greene residence. The hours went by and finally by late evening she thought she heard that roaring beast and raced out of the house in a flash.

"Charlotte!" Her mother's voice came hollering from the direction of the house but Charlotte ignored her and continued down the road, picking up speed as she went along.

Beth Greene stood on the front porch watching her child dash down the road as quick as a jackrabbit. Worry crossed her brow along with a sense of sadness in her eyes mixed with a little bit of annoyance and a lot of anger for the person who had her daughter in a fit of excitement.

The screen door opened and closed again, softly this time as Beth's older sister, Maggie, stepped out and stood next to her. She placed her hand to her forehead, shielding her eyes from the setting sun and sighed, "No wonder Daddy calls her Rabbit. Look at her go."

Beth sighed, rather annoyed because she knew it to be the truth and after all, it wasn't the first time that she had taken off running towards the highway. The child was a true handful, taking more after her father than her mother even though she didn't see him as often. But alas, the apple had not fallen far from the tree.

Beth scowled, "Wait till I see him." She huffed and headed down the porch in a hurry to catch her child.

Maggie only smiled sheepishly and shook her head, heading back inside to tell their mother that the situation was under control.

"Charlotte!" Beth called after the little girl, catching up quicker than she thought, "Charlotte come back, now!" Charlotte was fast but she was little and Beth's long legs covered more ground.

"Daddy!" Charlotte cried out excitedly, "Daddy's here!"

Charlotte came skidding to a stop as the dirt road ended and she came upon the wooden gate. She climbed the gate and peered out into the highway, listening for the sound of the motorcycle she swore she had heard while she sat in the living room waiting. Her little heart thumped quickly against her chest and her cheeks were a brilliant rosy red. Her big blues scanned the highway for any sight of him but there was none.

When Beth finally caught up to her, she paused a yard away. All the anger left her body and was replaced by a sense of sadness she couldn't quite pinpoint. Beth felt like crying when she saw her little girl perched on the fence, her shoulders slumped in defeat and disappointment as she realized that the engine she had heard wasn't that of her father's but of a passing vehicle that had now disappeared down the highway. But Charlotte could have sworn it sounded just like her father's motorcycle.

Beth took in a deep breath and plucked Charlotte from the fence and sat her on her hip. "Lottie, what did I tell you about runnin' off like that?" She asked softly, not wanting to bruise her delicate mood.

"Where is he?" She asked Beth, looking at her for the answers she just couldn't fathom on her own.

Beth's features softened and she tried to smile for the girl but failed to do so. "He's not coming."

"But—but he said he was." Charlotte's eyes began to water as she looked out into the road.

Beth studied her child's fallen face. She had inherited all her looks from her father down to the shape of her feet. Her big blue eyes were the only thing she had gotten from her mother but they were filled with his same emotions and expressions. Beth often wondered why if the man wasn't always present. Nonetheless, the child adored him so and her pretty face fell with sheer disappointment when he didn't come to their scheduled visits.

"He's probably workin' late." Beth reassured her and rubbed her back, "Come on, let's go back inside. Nana's got dinner ready. She made sweet corn chowder just for you."

Beth turned her back to the highway and started their way back home. Charlotte peered over her mother's shoulder to see if there was any sign of her father. There was none.

Beth felt all kinds of emotions when she made her way back up the road with the four-year-old in arms. When she had agreed to let him visit their daughter without going to court and working out a custody deal, she didn't expect it to be so difficult. She didn't know Charlotte would be so heart broken after every failed visit. It had been the third time that month that Daryl Dixon failed to show up. But Beth was going to have a good word with him when he finally did.

 _If_ he did.

When Beth reached the house, Maggie and her mother, Annette, were waiting on the porch. Maggie had her arms crossed and Annette had a hand to her mouth. A forlorn look of empathy crossed her soft features while Maggie only attempted to smile. By that time, Charlotte had rested her head on Beth's shoulder, having given up looking for her father.

"But I wore my prettiest dress…" She mumbled so only Beth could hear.

"I know, baby." Beth rubbed her back and went up to the porch.

"What happened?" Maggie asked but she could guess the answer.

Beth shook her head and Maggie just knew.

Annette sighed, opening her arms for her first and only grandchild, "Come here you. How's about you help me finish dinner?"

Charlotte turned around and let her mother hand her over to her grandmother to be taken inside. When the screen door shut behind them, Beth sighed heavily and plunked down on the porch steps, burying her face in her hands. Maggie sat next to her and placed her hand upon her sister's shoulder.

"You okay?"

Beth lifted her head. "I'm gonna kill 'im."

Maggie chuckled softly. "No, you're not."

Beth frowned, "Why does he do this? Why does he get her hopes up just to let her down?"

Maggie wrapped an arm around her little sister, "I don't know. Some things are just the way they are."

"I just hate seeing her so disappointed."

"I know. Me too."

Beth took in another deep breath, thinking of the man that had fathered her child. He was still such a mystery to her. After all, he had been nothing but a stranger the night it had happened. Beth had been home for the summer after her third year in Georgia State when she agreed to accompany her friends to a seedy little bar in West End. The place was crawling with bikers and characters that would have otherwise frightened Beth. But she saw herself as a grown woman with no fears and followed after her foolish friends. She hadn't gone looking to drink since her father was sober and against alcohol but after a very difficult semester, she thought it be nice to just unwind and try something new. After all, she didn't need to drink to have a good time. That was until she met Daryl Dixon.

Six weeks after that night she found herself in the upstairs bathroom of the farmhouse with a positive pregnancy test in her hand. Beth swore she didn't feel anything when her knees hit the tiled floor in a nauseous daze. She couldn't feel anything. All she could think about was everything in her life that was about to be shattered to unfixable pieces.

Maggie smiled, "Hey, cheer up. If he didn't come then that's his loss. Not yours."

Beth managed to pull a tiny smile. "You're right."

"After all, it's not the first time."

Maggie was the first person Beth told about her pregnancy and how she had gotten there. Daryl Dixon was the last one to know. He hadn't taken the news very lightly either. After all, it hadn't come from Beth but from Maggie and only after the child had been born.

That point in Beth's life had been an utter mess. She could still hear the surprised cry that escaped her mother's mouth and the look of sheer downfall in her father's eyes. Shawn was in a fit and demanded to track this man down but Beth denied her family the man's name for the longest time. Beth returned back to Georgia State after the summer was over to finish one last semester. She never went back.

"Where's Daddy?" Beth asked, changing the subject.

"Out back with Shawn tending to the horses." Maggie answered, pulling away from their embrace, "Nelly wandered out of her pen."

Beth nodded not sure how she was going to tell her father and brother that Daryl hadn't shown up again. She knew she didn't need to. The look on Charlotte's face would be enough to inform them.

"C'mon, there's no point in sittin' out here waitin'." Maggie extended her hand to Beth and she took it, following her back inside.

No one mentioned the failed visit during dinner. Charlotte was awfully quiet and munched meekly on her sweet corn chowder. Charlotte was awfully fond of anything her grandmother made and was rarely picky about food. The only thing she seemed to dislike was wearing shoes and bonnets when they went to church on Sundays.

Hershel looked over at his grandchild and smiled. He knew her father hadn't come to visit and he tried to keep an open mind about it. He didn't approve of what Beth and Daryl had done but he adored his granddaughter and tried to advise her parents to do what was best by her.

"Hey Rabbit," He said to her, "Guess what hatched today?"

Charlotte peered up from her half finished plate to look at her grandfather. A tiny little smile danced upon her lips. He had gotten her attention. "Lola's eggs?" She asked.

"No." Hershel answered.

Maggie smiled and Beth couldn't help but to do so also. If someone could cheer Charlotte right up it was her grandfather.

"Um, Bette's eggs!" She answered with much more enthusiasm.

"Guess again."

Charlotte pouted, sticking out her bottom lip in a pensive expression. "Oh! Abbie's eggs."

"You guessed it." Hershel turned to his daughters, "I was walking by the pond when I heard them."

"Can we go see them, Papa?" Charlotte asked.

"Not now." He answered, "Don't want ol' Abbie to chase you again, do we?"

Abbie was a goose that lived on the farm's pond. She had laid a few eggs that Charlotte was impatiently waiting for to hatch. However, Abbie was known to be a little short tempered and had chased Charlotte from her nest on multiple occasions.

"And promise you won't go harassing those goslings, Lottie. Ya hear?" Annette warned.

"Yes, Nana." Charlotte said and continued to eat her chowder.

Shawn chuckled, "Twenty bucks says she'll be over there by sunrise."

"Deal." Maggie reached across the dinner table to shake his hand.

"Please don't bet on my child." Beth said with a disapproving frown.

"No ones bettin' on anythin'." Hershel said with a warning. However, the two oldest siblings gave each other a look that the bet was on.

After dinner, Beth found Charlotte waiting out on the porch for Daryl. The sun had already set and night had fallen over the farm. When Beth saw Charlotte's little bare feet, she sighed, "Lottie, what did I tell you about being bare foot?" She sat next to her.

Charlotte extended out her feet, dangling them above the porch steps. "I losted my shoes, Mama."

Beth smiled. "And where did you _losted_ them?"

Charlotte shrugged, "I can't 'member." After a moment, her tiny smile faded and she glanced over at Beth, "Why isn't Daddy comin'?"

"I don't know, baby." Beth answered, helping Charlotte onto her lap. "Maybe somethin' came up at work." But to be honest, Beth didn't know what Daryl did for a living. He hadn't mentioned it and she hadn't thought to ask.

Charlotte leaned back against Beth's chest, "Can we wait for 'im?"

"Do you want to?"

"Mhm." She cuddled against her mother, feeling comforted in her arms to the fullest.

"Then we'll wait." Beth wrapped her arms around her and they waited.

The wait felt like a long one and Charlotte had fallen asleep in Beth's arms by the time Maggie came out to fetch them. She said it was well past nine and there was no point in waiting. So Beth stood, hauling the little sleeping bundle in her arms and headed through the door as Maggie held it open. Just as she did, they both heard the roaring purr of a motorcycle approaching up the road. Beth glanced out seeing a single, round headlight in the darkness. She and Maggie met eyes.

"I'll take her to bed." Maggie said and took Charlotte into her arms, taking her inside and closing the door behind her before the sound of the motorcycle woke her.

Meanwhile, Beth turned around and took a deep breath, bracing herself for what was to come. So she mustered all her patience and strength and stepped down the porch to meet him.


	2. Two

**Don't own TWD.**

 **A/N:** Was pretty happy with the first chapter's outcome. Thanks, everyone! Here's the second a bit early.

.

 **2**

.

The motorcycle stopped just a few yards from the porch of the Georgia farmhouse. Its engine slowed down and slipped into a soft slumber. Daryl Dixon stood from the chopper in all his ruggedness. Despite his serious demeanor, he was a very handsome man and a good man at that, despite his failed attempts at fatherhood over the years. Beth had to admit that he intimidated her when they first met, in his boots and leather jacket. She was sure he was carrying a knife with him the night they met. But Daryl Dixon wasn't a bad man; he was far different than his brother, that was a given. Of course Beth had only met his brother once or twice but the interactions weren't the most pleasant.

"She's asleep." Beth said, referring to Charlotte who Maggie had just taken inside.

Daryl slowly went up to her, a bit hesitant of getting too close to her. "Suppose ya can't wake 'er?" He knew it was out of the question but it was worth a try.

Beth frowned, offended that he had the nerve to ask her that after being several hours late, "No. I can't just wake her. You were _supposed_ to be here at two."

Daryl nodded in understanding. "I got caught up…" He looked away, hiding his shame from Beth. Daryl hid a lot of things from her and Beth never could understand why he was so closed up.

"She waited for you all evenin'." Beth shook her head, "The poor thing….Daryl, you can't keep doin' this to her. If you tell her you're gonna come see her then keep your promises."

Daryl remained quiet, unsure of what to really say. He was a man of a few words but he hadn't meant to miss his visit with his only child. To be honest, Daryl had been looking forward to seeing the girl. She was the only person that looked at him like he meant something. He truly did adore her.

"She thinks the world of you…" Beth trailed off, "Don't know why but she does. It ain't fair to her."

"Nah…" Daryl agreed, "It ain't."

"Beth you out here?" Came Hershel's voice as he opened the screen door. He paused when he met eyes with Daryl. "Daryl." He gave him one short nod.

"Hershel." Daryl did the same.

Hershel stepped out of the house and went down the porch steps to stand next to his youngest daughter. "You're here at an odd hour."

"Ran late." Daryl muttered, "Was hopin' to see Charlie for a little."

Beth flinched with annoyance every time Daryl called Charlotte that. She wasn't quite fond of the nickname "Charlie" but Daryl always thought the name "Charlotte" was a mouthful so he gave the little girl his own nickname just like Beth had.

"She's asleep. But I'm sure Bethy already told you that." Hershel's voice was calm and often welcoming. He had a hard time accepting Daryl at first but once he got to know him a little more, he could tell Daryl was trying his best. That was the thing about Hershel, he always tried to see the best in people and somehow he had managed to see something good in Daryl. Beth on the other hand wasn't so forgiving of her child's father.

Daryl nodded. "I won't wake 'er. Just wanna see 'er."

Hershel could see the honesty in the other man's eyes. Daryl didn't express himself much and it often appeared like he didn't care but Hershel had seen the way he was with Charlotte. The way they were with each other. It seemed as if the little girl managed to open him up in ways others just couldn't.

Hershel turned to Beth. "I don't see why not. Bethy?"

Beth crossed her arms and glared daggers at Daryl. "Just…don't wake her."

Hershel smiled and lead him inside. Daryl met Beth's eyes as he passed her on his way into the house.

The Greene home was always warm and welcoming. The lights were soft and framed photographs hung on the chimney mantle and on the walls. There was a piano in the living room and Daryl remembered that Beth played. Charlotte had mentioned to him that she was teaching her how. He remembered how she so proudly boasted that she could play "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star". Daryl told her that she should play for him sometime. The smile that spread across her face when he told her that was unforgettable.

The smell of dinner still lingered downstairs and Daryl's stomach grumbled something fierce. He hadn't eaten all day, having been running around like a fool for Merle. It wasn't until late that he remembered his visit with Charlie and hauled ass to the Greene farm. It felt like to Daryl that he was taking care of two kids. However, his actual child wasn't getting his attention the way it should have been.

"Beth, why don't you lead him up to the room? I'm going to check on your mother." Hershel stepped aside so Beth could join Daryl. It must have been Daryl's second or third time in the Greene home. Whenever he visited, he stayed outside.

"Yes, Daddy." Beth said politely to her father and lead Daryl up the stairs.

In the hall, Maggie was just coming out of the room she shared with Beth and Charlotte. Maggie had returned to live back on the farm after graduating from university and living in Atlanta for a couple of years. She had originally wanted to study law but ventured into another field. However, after her break up with a long-term boyfriend, Maggie decided to return back home until she got her life together again.

Now she shared a room with her younger sister and little niece. She had thought about moving into the guest room but never made an effort to do so.

When Maggie saw Beth in the hall, she smiled. When she caught Daryl behind her, she grew a little confused. She frowned lightly at the man. "Daryl?"

"Hey."

She then looked to Beth, "Everythin' alright?"

"Yeah…he's just gonna see her for a little."

"Alright. Holler if you need me." Maggie softly squeezed her sister's arm in reassurance and disappeared down the hall and downstairs without another word to Daryl.

Daryl watched her over his shoulder and then followed Beth into the bedroom. Beth turned the light on and stepped aside so Daryl could go in. He had never been into her bedroom before and it looked much different than he had imagined it to look like.

The room consisted of two beds side by side with their headboards pushed against the wall. There were nightstands on either side of them and a vanity desk with a lamp, make up, brushes and other little trinkets. Daryl also noted the toys scattered around the room. There was a stick horse, a little toy vanity, a dollhouse and a few stuffed animals and dolls.

Then he saw her. She was all bundled up on what must have been Beth's bed on the farthest end of the room. She slept on her back with her head to the side and one little clean foot sticking from under the blanket. Her heart-shaped lips were slightly parted as she breathed softly. Daryl had never seen her so still—or at least he didn't remember seeing her so. She was such a sweet little thing when she was asleep. Far different than the rambunctious little monster he normally dealt with.

Daryl looked to Beth who gave him permission to step further in and approach the bed where the girl slept. Daryl looked at the sleeping child over and gently sat down next to her, facing her. He watched her sleep for a moment, wishing he could wake her up and see those big blue eyes of hers but he knew Beth would be awfully annoyed if he did so. Besides, he didn't want to disturb her slumber.

"Had ya waitin' a long time, didn't I?" He spoke softly so only she could hear. Daryl then brushed her bangs aside and watched her for a moment longer until he felt Beth watching him. He softly caressed Charlotte's cheek, "G'night, baby girl ." He whispered to her and got up from the bed.

Beth led him out of the room and outside to the front of the house. Daryl rubbed the back of his head as he made his way down the porch steps. Beth followed after him but stopped at the last step, crossing her arms. She said she was going to yell at him for disappointing their daughter but when she saw him with her, Beth just couldn't bring herself to be as angry. Daryl always had a way of melting her anger and in times she couldn't deny that he had a way with the little girl.

"Thanks for not wakin' her. It would've taken me half the night to get her back to sleep…"

Daryl turned around and shoved his hands into the pockets of his torn jeans. He nodded. "Nah, thanks for lettin' me see her…"

Beth nodded and then cleared her throat and stepped down to be in front of him, "Listen, Charlotte really wants to see you but ever time you don't—"

"Won't happen again."

"Daryl, that's what you said last time."

Daryl fell silent knowing that Beth was right. She seemed to be right all the time. Now, Beth Greene wasn't usually the type of girl Daryl messed with. He had barely noticed her at the bar and the only reason he did was because someone else had first. When he fully set his eyes upon her, he thought she was awfully pretty but young and a little bit naïve and extremely innocent to say the least. She looked like the type of girl that made her bed every morning and separated her socks by color. She looked too pure to be in such a damned place but the temptation to taint her just a little bit grew with every single sip of moonshine.

"When can I see her again?" He glanced up at her.

"When will you show up?" Beth countered back.

"S'gon be like that?"

Beth sighed and let go of her arms. "If you really want to, you can stop by the day after tomorrow. Lottie's going with Daddy into town tomorrow. They'll be gone all afternoon."

"Alright. I'll stop by then. Same time okay?"

"Yes."

Daryl nodded and turned to leave when he felt Beth grab his wrist. He turned to meet her gaze. "Please show up." Her eyes swarmed with an emotion Daryl couldn't quite pinpoint. He didn't say anything, just gave her a solid nod. Beth let him go and stepped back, watching as Daryl hopped onto his bike and rode off into the night.

Once the sounds of the roaring engine disappeared, Beth turned her back and went inside.

.

Dawn peeked over the farm with warm colors of orange and yellow. A rooster perched upon a wooden fence near the barn crowed, welcoming the morning. The same little bare feet made their way through the tall grass towards the pond, dimpled hands parting the long blades. When they came to a stop, bright blue eyes appeared over the foliage and set themselves on the goose nest just yards away by the edge of the pond.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen of the farmhouse, Annette was stationed at the sink, washing the fruit she was preparing to serve for breakfast. Maggie was seated at the table with a cup of coffee. She was looking through the paper she had brought in from the front porch. Her eyes scanned the news without much importance, but flicked up when she noticed Beth entering the kitchen with a yawn.

"Mornin' Doodlebug." She said teasingly.

Beth made a face, only a little bit annoyed but smiled anyway. "Mornin'"

"Your Daddy used to call you that and you'd laugh up a storm." Annette said as she set the fruit to dry. "Where's Lottie? She 'wake yet?"

Beth frowned at this. When she had woken up Charlotte wasn't in bed with her anymore. She figured she had gone downstairs in search of her morning juice like she did every single day. "I thought she was with you."

Maggie held the cup to her lips and paused. Her eyes flew again to her sister, holding her gaze.

Just then Shawn peered into the kitchen. He wore a cap, farming gloves and an old faded shirt with a logo of Southern Orchards. He looked to Maggie, "Pay up."

Maggie set the cup down and stood to her feet, hurrying out the door to the back porch. Beth and Shawn followed after her. "Christ." Maggie said when she glanced across the field.

Out by the pond they could make out a lgith brown head in overalls running from the body of water with a frazzled and extremely loud goose right behind.

Shawn put his palm up and Maggie dug into her jeans, pulling out a twenty-dollar bill and slapping it in his hand with a sigh of defeat. Shawn chuckled, "Should've known better."

"Oh, Charlotte." Beth sighed and went out to rescue her.

.

It was early morning when Daryl rode his motorcycle up to the shitty mobile home he shared with his brother. It sat above ground on large blocks of cement; trash and empty beer bottles riddled the crawl space below. Useless junk lay around the dying lawn Merle bragged about during drunken rampages, right before he'd smash his beer bottle against the gravel of the driveway. It wasn't the nicest trailer in the neighborhood but certainly not the worst. However, it was all they had and Daryl was glad he at least had a roof over his head.

Still, it wasn't quite the place he'd want to bring his child to.

Daryl killed the engine and sat back on his bike. The trailer park was barely waking and he could already hear a baby crying in the distance followed by a faint smoker's cough and the yapping of a dog. He could still feel the buzz running through his system after having spent the night at a bar. Daryl hadn't drank much but the guilt he had over missing time with his girl had left him rather unsettled. He figured a beer would drown the feeling.

Daryl reached into the inside pocket of his leather jacket and brought out his wallet. Out of the wallet, he brought out a small, crinkled photo of Charlotte when she was about six months or so. It was the first photo he had ever seen of his daughter. Maggie had given him the photo when she first tracked him down to let him know of the infant's existence.

He stared at the photo of the baby that had grown too quickly for his liking and exhaled. Beth had let him return on the day after tomorrow in the afternoon to see her but pleaded him to actually show up. Daryl swore to himself he wouldn't let anything get in the way of seeing her. Not even Merle.


	3. Three

**Don't own TWD**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, everyone!

.

 **3**

 **.**

Daryl glanced up to the shitty trailer park home he shared with his brother. He often found himself embarrassed of the place and wished to have something better. Of course he hadn't felt that way until Charlotte arrived in his life. Nonetheless, it was time to face the music.

Heavy metal music filled the small, trash-infested place the Dixon brothers called a home. Merle Dixon was passed out on the old ragged couch, stained and punctured by various stabbings from drunken nights gone wrong. On the coffee table before him sat a framed photograph of little Charlotte that she had given to Daryl the previous Christmas. She had made the frame herself on Sunday school out of popsicles and stickers that spelled out her name. The remnants of two finished white lines sat in front of the framed photograph; alongside the frame was a sharp metal razor laced with the fine white residue. Besides that was a half empty bottle of jack and crumbled beer cans littered the floor.

A strange woman lay sprawled across Merle's lap. Her blonde hair was matted and a mess; her make up smeared. She smelled of booze and cigarettes— amongst other things.

The back door in the kitchen burst open, crashing against trash and littered clothes. "The fuck is this?" Daryl forced his way into the trailer through the back door. He stepped inside and kicked a trash bag aside, "Merle!" He called out dropping his keys on the small kitchen. "Merle!" he called again amongst the music.

Daryl made his way through the place as if it were some disgusting maze to find his brother and an unknown woman passed out on the couch in the living room.

"Merle!" Daryl went to his brother slapping the back of his head.

Merle startled awake, sitting up instantly and pulling out a switchblade from inside the couch cushions.

"Fuck!" Daryl stepped back, "Careful with that!"

His brother's voice registered in his mind as Merle's vision cleared. He saw Daryl standing there and relaxed. "Ah, shit, lil' brother. I almost gutted ya."

Daryl glared at his older brother. "Merle, the fuck is this?" He pointed to the mess on the coffee table. He then leaned over and snatched the framed photograph of Charlotte and dusted it off.

Merle looked at the mess he had left behind and at the blonde on his lap. He chuckled. "Goddamn. Looks to me like some harmless fun, lil' brother."

Daryl scoffed. "Get this shit cleaned up an' this bitch outta here." Daryl scowled and left the living room.

Merle's loud laugh filled the trailer as he rolled the still passed out blonde off him. "What? Ya finally bringin' that princess of yers around?"

Daryl came back out of his room with a jacket. He hadn't had the courage to ask Beth to let him take Charlotte with him to spend the day at his place but he was working to gather the nerve to do so. But now that Daryl saw his place, he realized maybe it wasn't the best idea. He didn't want Charlotte to see such a disaster. "Nah. Not with this fuckin' mess…"

Merle chuckled. "Lil' tyke better get to know who her Daddy is from the get go. Ain't no use in givin' the kid false illusions."

"Whatever." Daryl muttered and grabbed his keys again, "M' headin' out."

Merle stood, suddenly concerned. "Where the hell ya goin'?"

Daryl shook his head, not wanting to tell his brother what he was up to. Merle caught up with Daryl at the front door, slamming the door shut just as Daryl opened it. The slam of the door was enough to wake up Merle's visitor who sat up with a dazed look.

"Now, now, don't hold secrets now." Merle held his brother's gaze.

Daryl scoffed. "Like you'd care." He pushed away from Merle and exited through the back door, "Don't wait up."

Merle just stood there and shook his head.

.

Beth was hanging out the clothes to dry when Charlotte came hustling out from the back porch as fast as a jackrabbit. She hurried to her mother's side, playing with the hanging linens as she did so.

Beth laughed always happy to see the little child with the kick to her step, "What are you doin'?"

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Beth's legs like a little monkey and hung backwards, glancing up at her, "Nothin'. What are ya doin'?"

"Hangin' the laundry." Beth answered and poked her nose. "You ready for our lesson?"

Charlotte nodded vigorously, "Yes, Mama."

Beth and Charlotte found themselves sitting on the bench in front of the piano. Beth had her hands upon the keys, her long, lean fingers danced above them creating a perfect melody. One she had practiced multiple times before and had down perfectly. There were no mistakes in the fluid movements of her fingers. She then stopped and lifted her hands off the keys, "Your turn."

Charlotte frowned with a little pout and tilted her head up at Beth, "Y'alls work magic, Mama. I can't do that."

Beth laughed at Charlotte's chosen words, "Yes, you can. Go on and try. We've practiced it before."

Charlotte looked to the keys and then back to Beth with big eyes filled with doubt and then suddenly filled with excitement, "Mama, did I tell ya I dreamt 'bout Daddy last night?"

Beth paused and looked to her child rather confused about the change of subject. "Hmm?"

"I dreamt Daddy came to visit me in the night. He did come like I said 'e would." She turned to the keys and began to poke random ones creating a wild melody that made no sense to Beth but it did to her.

"Did you now?"

"Mhm. He came ta say guh'night." She continued to poke at the keys.

Beth cleared her throat, not sure if she should tell Charlotte that Daryl was really there. She knew she'd be upset that she hadn't been woken so decided to keep it a secret. "That sounds nice, Lottie. Now, let's get started. Papa's gonna leave to town soon. You still wanna go with him, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then go on." Beth urged her and with clumsy little fingers Charlotte began to play the same song Beth had been playing just moments ago but not as smooth or as fluid.

When Charlotte had enough of playing the piano, she raced out of the house to join Hershel. Beth had wanted to get her to practice a little more but there was no getting that girl to do anything she didn't want to. It was like trying to push a mule across the road on a hot summer day.

Hershel was out at the front of the house packing up the truck with Shawn's help to go into town and sell some goods to a small little grocery store that had been buying from them for years.

"Molly's goin' to love those there tomatoes. Reckon I told her so." Annette said as she stood by the truck.

Hershel noticed Beth and Charlie approach and chuckled when Charlie crashed against his legs, "Are we goin' now, Papa?" She was always so eager to go into town.

"Just about, Rabbit." He caressed her hair, "Go on and strap yourself in."

"I got 'er." Shawn plucked the girl from the ground with one arm and swung her over his shoulder. Charlotte irrupted in shrills and giggles. "Say bye to your Mama first." He walked her over to Beth. Charlotte reached out and kissed Beth's cheek, "Bye-bye, Mama."

"Bye, Lottie. Be safe and mind your Papa."

"I will."

Shawn hoisted her up a little higher and took her to the truck, "Twenty-eight pounds of rabbit, checked and loaded. Ready to be sold." He joked.

Charlotte frowned at this, utterly offended. "I'm not gon be solded!"

"Yes, ya are. Miss Molly's expecting ya."

"Shawn, be nice." Annette scolded him but Shawn only laughed and buckled Charlotte in her booster seat on the passenger side of the three-seat truck. "Alright, alright. I'll see ya later, Squirt. Behave yerself."

Charlie put her hand to her forehead and then saluted him. "Ay, ay, Cap'ain."

Shawn chuckled and tussled her hair.

"We'll be back before ya know it." Hershel assured them and climbed into the truck. He turned the key and the engine roared to life. Charlotte jumped excitedly in her booster seat and waved as Hershel pulled the truck around and drove down the dirt toad.

Annette, Beth and Shawn waved them off and waited until the truck pulled into the driveway.

.

Daryl parked his motorcycle outside of the job agency he had been told about by a regular down at the bar. He had told Daryl that he had been able to find a good job at a warehouse loading and unloading boxes. He said the pay was minimum wage but it was 40 hours a week plus over time so the paychecks were worth it in the end.

Daryl knew if he wanted Beth to give him a chance to spend more time with Charlotte, he needed a stable job. Running around, getting in trouble with Merle just wasn't cutting it out and the money he had was awfully dirty. He didn't like buying Charlotte things with the money Merle gave him for helping him sell illegal substances. The guilt gnawed at him mercilessly and when he saw the look of happiness upon his daughter's face at his gift, he couldn't help but to feel disgusted with himself. Charlotte deserved better than that.

Daryl knew Merle wouldn't approve of his new job or at his attempt of being a responsible parent. Merle hadn't been very happy about the news that his beloved baby brother had become a father. When Daryl first told him about Charlotte, Merle laughed and asked how he knew the kid was really his. He then continued to try to convince Daryl to deny paternity and bail as fast as he could but once Daryl held that baby girl he knew she was his. There was no turning back and Merle couldn't convince him that the baby was bad news for him. Daryl just wouldn't have it. He couldn't let himself stand aside at the thought that he had a child out in the world, unprotected.

Daryl was going to do right by her. He just hoped he was able to hold down that new job unlike the others he had attempted over the years since he was introduced to his daughter.

So Daryl took in a deep breath and entered the agency hoping for the best.

.

When Daryl borrowed Merle's motorcycle the following day to visit the Greene farm, he was proud to admit that he was a man with a job. The visit to the agency had gone well and in the following week he would begin a new job unloading and loading pallets and boxes of home furnishings. It wasn't the most exciting job but it would put money in his pocket. Clean money at that.

As soon as he parked the bike and turned off the engine, he heard the hard slap of the front screen door followed by the highest pitchy squeal he knew all too well, "Daddy!"

Daryl glanced up to see Charlotte racing down the porch and across the lawn at full speed, extending out her arms to him. Her big blues shinned with excitement and wonder like they always did when she saw him.

Daryl too couldn't help to smile when he saw the girl and as soon as she was within reach, he plucked her from the ground and lifted her up into his arms, hugging her close. "Hey, kid."

Charlotte wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. "Ya came!"

"Told your Mama I would." He held her close and like always, he felt that same ache in his heart whenever he held her and even when he saw her. Daryl couldn't help but to be proud of his daughter.

Beth came out of the house and watched from the bottom of the porch as her daughter and her daddy embraced. Daryl glanced up and caught her eyes. When he did he stepped up to the porch with Charlotte still in arms.

"Look, Mama. Daddy came! I said he would. Huh?"

Beth forced a smile for the girl, "Yes, you did. Hi, Daryl."

"Hey." Daryl answered and hoisted Charlotte up a little higher in his arms. Charlotte was so pleased with his presence she began to touch every inch of his face as if she was making sure he was really there and not just another dream.

"You're on time." Beth was surprised.

"Yeah." He answered, "Had to be." Daryl looked to Charlotte and the corner of his lips tugged upward into a soft half smile. He didn't even mind that the little girl had forgotten all about personal space.

"Well, I'll be inside then. Lottie, behave yourself." Beth said and turned to step inside so she could give Daryl some alone time with the girl.

Daryl sat at the picnic table underneath the large tree in front of the house. He sat patiently, watching as Charlotte stood in front of him enthusiastically telling him about The Wizard of Oz. She jumped about and used her hands when she talked, talking so rapidly that she would mumble over her words and would have to catch her breath at the end of every other sentence. Most of the story consisted of multiples "And then's" as well as "Daddy, listen."

Daryl chuckled and assured her he was listening. Once in a while he would glance up to catch Beth taking a peek at them from the window just to make sure that they were doing okay and that Charlotte was behaving. However, Daryl knew that Beth didn't trust him fully with the little girl but he wished she did. Daryl often didn't understand why he wanted Beth's approval so badly when it came to his abilities as a father—that or even as just a human being alone. He needed to prove to her that he was capable of being a good father.

He wanted to ask her if he could take Charlotte out for a day, outside the farm and he needed her to say yes.


	4. Four

**DON'T OWN TWD**

 **A/N:** Thank you all for the kind words. Enjoy this new chapter.

 **.**

 **4**

 **.**

Daryl's heart ached whenever he had to say goodbye to the little girl. Charlotte's eyes always fell when it came down to it. Her bottom lip pouted and her brows pulled together. She grabbed on to his finger with a single hand, not wanting to let go. Charlotte often didn't understand the relationship between her parents. She had questioned it before when she looked at her grandparents. How come her parents weren't married?

She had asked Beth before but she hadn't been given a direct answer. After that she just stopped asking.

"Ya behave for your Mama, ya hear?" Daryl said as he walked Charlotte to the porch of the house.

"I will."

"Ya promise?" He asked but Charlotte had become distracted by a chicken that walked by, wondering how it had gotten out of the coop.

"Ey, Charlie. I'm talkin' to ya." Daryl gave her a little tug to catch her attention.

Charlotte whipped her head and glanced up at him with that same smile she always gave him. "Yes."

Daryl knelt down in front of her to be at eye level with her.

"Ya sure?"

"Aye, aye. Cap'ain." She saluted him.

Daryl scoffed a bit amused, "Ya smart ass." He gently chucked her chin. "Alright, go on."

Charlotte threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Bye-bye, Daddy. I see ya soon, kay?"

Daryl hugged her back. That same feeling swelling his stomach. "Yeah. Soon." He forced himself to let her go and stood, not knowing exactly when soon would be, "Go on." He shooed her off.

Charlie hurried up the porch and to the front door. She turned around before going inside and waved, "Bye!"

Daryl raised his hand to give her a silent good bye and watched as she ran inside. He stood there for a moment steadying the feeling in his stomach and trying to remember what he usually did in life when the child wasn't around.

The front door opened and Beth stepped outside.

"You off?" She asked.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah. Got work in the mornin'."

Beth was rather surprised to hear this. "I didn't know you worked."

He nodded. "New gig."

Beth seemed pleased by this. "Well, congrats."

"Thanks…" Daryl cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. Beth made him nervous and he wasn't sure why. She was far younger than he was and didn't seem so tough. A little thing like her wouldn't survive in his world.

"So when can I see her 'gain?" he asked cutting straight to the chase.

Beth bit her bottom lip and crossed her arms. Her shoulders hunched slightly as she thought about it. "Well, Charlotte says she wants to do ballet."

Daryl raised a brow, "Ballet?"

Beth chuckled. "Yes. So I'm taking her into town on Saturday to try a class out and see if she'll really like it or not."

Daryl nodded.

"You can join us if you'd like."

Daryl's eyes shot up at Beth honestly surprised that she had invited him. She usually never did for he believed she was ashamed to be seen with him and embarrassed that people would know he was the father of her child. Alas, she had invited him and she didn't seem forced to.

"What time?"

"It's at twelve o'clock. On Monroe street. It's a little dance studio next to the coffee shop ya can't miss it."

 _Her body swayed a little to the side and she giggled as she swirled the moonshine in the glass cup. Daryl took notice of the pink shade upon her cheeks and the twitching of her leans fingers. She bit down on her bottom lip for a moment before she told him she liked to play guitar in a little coffee shop in town. She then laughed and brushed a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear._

"Daryl?" Beth's voice snapped Daryl out of the memory of the night he had met Beth. "Can ya make it or not?"

"Yeah. I'll be there." He said and turned, heading towards the motorcycle. He paused and thought about asking Beth if he could take Charlie with him on a day out but thought it to be too soon. Maybe he would ask her on Saturday.

.

Late in the afternoon, Charlotte followed Maggie out to the vegetable garden to pick some vegetables for dinner. Charlotte asked to hold the basket and Maggie let her. The child followed after her aunt, hauling the big basket the best she could without falling behind. Beth had made her put on some shoes before leaving the house, claiming she could get bit by something if she ran off barefoot again.

"Remember, pick only the good ones." Maggie reminded her as they plucked the tomatoes.

"How do ya know wif ones are good?" Charlie asked in her four-year-old voice that still slurred a little as if she was still three.

"They're gonna be a brilliant red orange color." Maggie said.

"So not them green ones?"

"Nope." Maggie picked a plump tomato and dropped it in the basket.

They heard a truck pull up to the house and glanced up to see the powder blue truck that belonged to Finley Morgan, Shawn's girlfriend. Finley Morgan was a city girl whose grandmother owned a beat farm a few miles down the road. She and Shawn had met last year during the fall festival near town. She was a college graduate just like Maggie and just like what Beth almost had been and whenever she could, she'd drive out to the farm to visit Shawn.

"It's Fin." Maggie said taking off her gardening gloves.

Charlotte perked up at the mention of Finley and broke out into a smile.

By the time the two Greene girls went to say hi, Shawn was already there greeting her. Finley was awfully beautiful with her dark curly hair, brilliant green eyes and caramel colored skin. She often looked like she had just stepped out of 1970s caravan and always smelled of jasmine and lilies. Maggie joked that she was too pretty for Shawn but the two were quite the match despite their opposite personalities. Charlotte liked her plenty and not just because she always had gum in her purse but because she always gave the warmest hello's. She also called her Charlie like her dad did.

Shawn announced that they were going into town. Charlotte asked to go too but Maggie said it be better if she stayed behind and helped her with the rest of the vegetable picking. So the couple was off in Finley's grandmother's truck without a second of hesitation.

"S' Uncle Shawn gon' marry Fin?" Charlotte asked when she and Maggie returned to the garden.

"I don't know, Lottie. Why do you ask?"

Charlotte shrugged. "'Cause he lufs her."

Maggie laughed at this. "And how do ya know he loves her?" She knelt down to look through the tomatoes they had gathered.

"'Cause I heard him tell 'er on da porch them other night."

Maggie looked at her niece and frowned, "Have you been spyin' on them?"

Charlotte looked offended, "I wazin't spyin'. I was lookin' for Pepper."

Pepper was one of the farm cats that liked to roam around the house.

Maggie laughed rather amused at this. "Well, I don't know if they're gonna get married. You'll have to ask Shawn that."

"When ya gon get married, aunt Maggie?"

Her question made Maggie tilt her head back and laugh louder. "Oh child, where in the world do ya get these ideas?"

"When then?" Charlotte pouted.

"I don't know yet, sweetheart. I have to meet somebody first."

"Like who?"

"I don't know." Maggie shrugged. She stood and grabbed the basket, "Someone I like enough to marry. Now c'mon. Let's get these tomatoes to Nana."

"Okay." Charlotte followed quickly after her.

.

When Daryl arrived home, Merle was gone and the trailer was empty. Daryl was awfully relieved for the moment of peace but wondered where Merle had wandered to without his bike. He was probably down the neighborhood with old Willy and the rest of the crack heads drugging themselves up.

Daryl made his way to the crappy box television and turned it on. The screen was fuzzy and staticky. Daryl gave it two hard slaps and the screen composed itself. He fixed the antenna and made it a little clearer. The tv was on some Western cowboy movie but Daryl didn't care. He walked over to the old fridge, grabbed himself a beer and plunked down on the sofa.

Some of the mess Merle had left on the coffee table had been cleaned up. The photo of Charlotte was missing and he remembered that he had taken it to his bedroom for safe keeping. Daryl took a drink from his beer and couldn't help but to remember the night he told Merle about the girl.

" _She's lyin' to ya!" Merle went on as he rumbled through the kitchen in search of a drink, "I bet the kid ain't even yers."_

" _The hell she's gotta lie for?" Daryl defended Maggie and himself. In his hand he held a brand new photo of the little six month old baby girl that was supposed to be his._

" _S' cause she wants somethin' from ya, baby brother. She wants to tie ya down." Merle yanked open the fridge's door with great force and pulled out a cold can of beer. He opened it and it clicked and hissed._

 _Daryl stared at his brother unsure of the words coming out of his half drunken mouth. "She ain't got no reason to tie me down. I ain't got no money. I ain't got_ nothin' _."_

 _Merle looked at his brother and huffed. "Ya ain't got shit to offer that kid anythin' then." He tilted his head back and drank half his beer in a giant gulp and then burped, "Kids ain't nothin' but trouble. Old ladies ain't nothin' but trouble."_

 _Daryl shook his head not believing that. There was no reason Maggie Greene had lied to him. As far as he knew, those people were far better off than he was. He had nothing. He was no one. Why would she lie? Out of all the people, why was Daryl the one. It was because he was the child's father. Maggie didn't come looking for child support. She came looking to tell him the truth._

" _I don't believe ya." Daryl glanced down at the photo of the baby with the big blue eyes. She had this light brown hair that was almost golden and this nose that seemed an awful lot like his._

 _Merle reached over and snatched the photo of the baby out of Daryl's hand, slightly crumpling it._

" _Ey, give it back!" Daryl reached for it but Merle pulled the photo back and out of his reach._

" _It ain't look nothin' like ya!" He spat as he studied the photograph and tossed it aside. It landed on the floor before Daryl's feet._

 _Daryl glanced down at it for a moment._

" _Don't believe every bitch that tells ya her pup is yers. Ya got that?" Merle walked by and shoved Daryl aside as he left the kitchen. "Shiet, baby brother. Don't be a fool."_

 _Merle left Daryl alone in the kitchen glancing down at the baby's photo, doubting everything he knew. He knelt down to pick it up and studied it for a long while. Daryl knew he wasn't no fool. If that kid was anyone's, it was his._

Daryl finished his beer and crumpled up the can. He then tossed it in the wastebasket by the door. It missed, hit the rim and bounced back, landing on the stained carpet. Daryl huffed and turned his attention back to the cowboy western until he dozed off.

.

"Lottie, you get back here now, ya hear?" Beth called through the house as Charlotte ran down the hall barefoot and in her underwear.

The girl hated taking a bath and it was a struggle every single night. To Beth it was like wrangling cattle. Not that she had ever done it before herself but she had watched many of her cousins do it when she visited her mother's brother in Montana a few summers back when she was sixteen.

"Charlotte Rey Greene, come here this instant!" Beth hurried down the hall almost bumping into Hershel, "Daddy!"

"Whoa there, Doodle bug, what's the hurry?"

Beth seemed awfully annoyed. Her ponytail was a mess and her cheeks were rosy red. Hershel could tell she often had trouble being a single mother but he knew Beth was strong enough. She just had her moments.

"Bath time." Was all Beth said.

"Ah, say no more." Hershel said and stepped aside to let his youngest pass by.

By the time Beth caught Charlotte, the bath water had gone a little cold. Charlotte kicked and squirmed under her mother's hold almost at the brink of a melt down. It was almost nine and past her bedtime of 8:30 so Beth could understand her sour mood.

"S'cold."

"It would have been warm if you had listened and not run off."

Charlotte frowned and crossed her arms. "I don't wanna bath."

"Ya wanna run around filthy like a little pig?"

"Yes."

"Well not under my watch."

"Daddy won't make me take-uh bath." She said.

Beth frowned at the mention of Daryl. "And how do you know that?"

"'Cause he's Daddy." Charlie mumbled and settled down a bit; tired of fighting the bath she was obviously already in.

"Well, I'm sure he'd want you to be clean." Beth said thinking of Daryl, wondering just what kind of role he'd take if he were more present in their lives.


	5. Five

**Don't own TWD**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone! Decided to update early. Also, someone asked about Daryl and Beth's ages. In this fic, Daryl is about 30 and Beth is around 24.

.

 **5**

.

Work at the warehouse had been exhausting for Daryl. He was constantly working overtime and by the time he arrived home, his body ached something awful. Merle constantly picked on Daryl concerning his job. He claimed Daryl was too good to hang out with him the gang of crack heads they usually hung around with now that he was making clean money but Daryl tried not to pay any attention to him. He needed that job for his little Charlie.

That Saturday was his first day off since he had started and when we woke an hour before noon, he jumped out of his messy bed and hurried to change. He didn't want to miss Charlotte's first ballet class.

"Where ya goin'?" Merle asked. He sat on the sofa with a beer in hand.

"Goin' out."

"Where?" Merle stopped and watched as Daryl searched for the keys to the bike without asking Merle for them. It then clicked in Merle's head and he nodded slowly, "Goin' off to see that runt of yers, ain't ya?"

"Don't call 'er that." Daryl warned.

"What about Sal's?" Merle put his beer down and stood up, "Ya said ya were gon work with me tonight. What? Ya gon blow that off?"

"Nah. I just got stuff to do first s'all."

"You've changed, man. Yer that girl's bitch." He grabbed Daryl by the shoulder to turn him around.

Daryl shoved Merle away, "I ain't nobody's bitch!" He faced his brother, stepping up to him. The two Dixon brothers met face to face. Merle stared back at his younger brother's cold gaze and then burst out laughing.

"Damn, baby brother. Look at you. Forgettin' where you belong."

"I ain't forgettin'." Daryl fixed his jacket, grabbed the keys from the coffee table and headed to the door.

"Don't forget who your blood is!" Merle followed him out the front door and stopped at the top of the porch.

Daryl could hear the booze slurring his voice and ignored him. He hopped on the bike and glanced up at his brother. "She's my blood too." He referred to Charlotte and turned the bike on. It roared to life and Daryl didn't wait to ride away.

" _Excuse me, are you Daryl Dixon?" She asked cautiously in her sweet southern accent. Daryl was awfully surprised for he didn't recognize her voice and stood to his feet, cleaning his hands with an already dirty rag._

 _He looked at the young woman before him that stood on the dead lawn. She seemed very out of place and appeared to be a few years younger than he. Probably two at the most. She had short brown hair and dazzling green eyes. She was quite the sight for soar eyes and the prettiest thing he had seen enter that trailer park besides the young blonde he had come across the year before._

 _Still, Daryl didn't pay much attention to her beauty but questioned her appearance in his neck of the woods and how she had come to know his name._

" _Who wants to know?" He asked._

" _I do." She said taking a step forward._

 _Daryl noticed an envelope in her hand. "What ya want?" He asked, tossed the rag aside and knelt back down to continue working on his bike._

 _The woman hesitated for a moment and then cleared her throat. "So you_ are _Daryl Dixon."_

" _If Merle owes ya somethin' I ain't got it."_

 _The woman raised a brow rather confused. "I don't know any Merle. Now, are ya Daryl Dixon or not?" She was growing impatient but Daryl didn't care much._

 _Daryl glanced up from the half finished bike and stood again. He stared at her for a moment with that cold, unrelenting gaze before he spit to the side. "I am." He finally announced in a gruff voice._

 _The woman seemed to freeze and then take a deep breath as if she was steadying herself. It was then Daryl noticed a sense of anger burn in those green eyes and became intrigued. She looked as if she would yell at him for something he probably hadn't done but would get blamed for anyway. Still, her presence was unsettling._

" _I need to speak with you." She said._

" _Whatever it is ya want, I ain't got it and I ain't interested either…"Daryl turned his back on the farm girl, completely disinterested in whatever she wanted._

" _I guess you're not interested in knowing about your child then." She called after him._

 _Daryl barely caught on to what she had said and came to a complete stop. He turned half way and his eyes shot straight at hers. "What ya say?" His eyes squinted slightly from the sun. It was awfully hot for an April day._

" _Beth." She said, "Beth Greene. That name ring a bell to ya, Mr. Dixon?"_

 _Daryl searched his brain for the name didn't sound too familiar but it had a ring to it that tugged at his mind and swirled his stomach. Not only that, no one really called him Mr. Dixon. It had an odd sound to it._

" _Do you know her? Beth."_

 _Daryl took a few steps towards her. "I ain't know no Beth."_

" _Really? You don't recall her? Blonde hair, pretty big blue eyes, soft, kind voice. You met her at Villain's last year."_

 _Daryl paused and it all came rushing over him like a flood. He knew whom she was speaking of. Beth was the name of the girl he had brought home from the bar that late winter night and let her try moonshine for the first time. She got a little tipsy and the next thing he knew the two were undressing in his bedroom. She was gone by the time morning came. Daryl had almost forgotten about her._

" _What of her?"_

" _She's my sister." Maggie took a step closer to him clutching the envelope in her hand._

" _I ain't seen her in over a year. If she's missin—"_

" _She's not missing."_

 _Daryl shrugged not sure what else to say. He then remembered what the woman had called out to him._

" _Then what ya want? I ain't got all day." He huffed._

 _The women opened the envelope and pulled out a small photograph about 3x4. "Here."_

 _Daryl was hesitant to take it but the woman urged him so he did. It was the photograph of a little baby girl with big blue eyes and a head covered with light brown hair. "What's this?" He asked looking to the woman for an explanation._

" _That's your daughter."_

Daryl arrived to the tiny dance studio about ten minutes after twelve. He felt awfully awkward stepping into such a place but hurried to meet up with Beth who sat with the other mothers along the wall of the studio. Before he joined her, his attention was brought to the center of the room where a group of little girls from the ages of 3-4 were all stretched out in two neat little lines with enough space to move around without bumping in to one another.

The instructor was showing them very basic beginning moves. The little girls followed along the best they could whilst having fun. Daryl scanned the lines of girls—there must have been about eight girls all together. Charlotte was the third girl to the left in the first line, dressed in a little black-skirted leotard and white leggings. She stood there swaying from one side to the other not really bothering to follow the instructor's moves. She looked about and twirled until she caught Beth's attention and smiled at her mother. Beth smiled and waved back. Charlotte glanced away from Beth and landed her eyes on the entrance where she saw Daryl standing there. Her face instantly lit up and she waved enthusiastically at him. Beth looked to see whom her child was waving at and was surprised to see Daryl. She had invited him but wasn't so sure if he would even show up.

The dance instructor called Charlotte's name so she'd pay attention. Daryl gestured at Beth that he was going to hang back against the back wall as to not interrupt. He also felt odd being the only man amongst a bunch of moms. Beth eyed him from the corner of her eye, watching him watch their daughter through out the ballet lesson. At one point, Beth noticed the small smile that found itself present on Daryl's face.

Beth felt her stomach flip and forced herself to look away and give all her attention to Charlotte.

When the class came to an end. Charlotte eagerly jumped from one foot to the other and when it was okay to go, she dashed off to Beth along with the other little girls who also went to join their mothers with giggles and enthusiastic smiles.

"You did so good, Lottie!" Daryl heard Beth tell Charlotte as he approached them.

Some of the moms looked at him and gave him odd looks. Daryl knew he looked awfully out of place looking as if he should belong in a biker bar and not in a ballet studio. He glared at some of the women who turned away from him, wondering what in the world he was doing there.

When Charlotte's eyes caught his, she exploded in a high-pitched squeal, "Daddy!" and ran to him. The women who had given him odd looks turned to watch as the small girl raced to the dangerous looking man and jumped into his arms.

Daryl lifted her up in his arms, "Hey, sweetheart."

"Ya came. Did ya see? M' a bah—a bah-lluhrina."

Daryl smiled, "Yeah, kid, I saw ya."

"Hi, Daryl." Beth met up with them.

"Hey…"

Charlotte looked from her father to her mother and felt awfully giddy to have them together in the same room. It didn't happen often and she grew excited.

"She did good, didn't she, Daryl?" Beth looked from Daryl to Charlie, smiling as she brushed the girl's short hair behind her ear. Daryl could tell Beth was awfully proud of her and a part of him was relieved she was.

"Yeah. Very good…"

"I did da spin. S'neat huh?" She asked him.

"Very neat, baby." Beth answered for him and he nodded in agreement.

The three walked out of the dance studio, Charlotte holding Beth's hand as she glanced up at her father with big gleaming eyes and a beaming smile. Daryl felt awfully out of place but he was glad to see his girl.

They walked past the coffee shop. Daryl noticed when Beth glanced up to take a quick look through the window. She had this look of longing and curiosity in her eyes and quickly turned her attention forward, walking past the shop. Daryl wondered if she still played her guitar there. He snapped out of the thought when Charlotte grabbed his hand, linking the three of them together.

Beth noticed to and glanced away, pretending she hadn't seen. "So, Lottie, what do ya think? Do you wanna come back again?"

Charlotte tilted her head from one side to the other and she squinted her eyes slightly and scrunched her nose. "Like Angelina?" She asked glancing up at Beth.

Beth laughed lightly, "Yes. Like Angelina."

"Whose Angelina?" Daryl asked skeptical.

"She's—she's uh dancin' mouse." Charlotte told him.

Daryl frowned at this and looked to Beth.

Beth bit back a smile. "She's a cartoon mouse in one of her favorite books."

"She dances." Charlotte explained.

Daryl then realized he didn't know much about what Charlotte liked. She talked about a lot of things when he visited her but half the time Daryl had no clue what she was talking about. In a way it made him feel odd that he didn't know much about his own child. He knew more about Merle's dirty habits than he knew about Charlie's favorite things. Still, to Daryl the thought of a dancing mouse sounded ridiculous.

When they reached the truck Beth told Charlotte to say goodbye to Daryl. Charlotte looked as if someone had ripped the candy right out of her hand. Beth had seen the look before and was sure a tantrum would ensue. Daryl too could sense this. He didn't see Charlotte's moody side often but when she was around the age of two, tantrums were almost an everyday thing.

"Hey, I'll see ya for your next class." Daryl told her before she had the chance to drop herself on the sidewalk and make a scene. He knelt down to her level and studied her teary eyes. "Ey, don't cry. You're a tough girl."

Charlotte sniffled. She was an awful sensitive child at times and Daryl thought it was because Beth coddled her too much. If he had been the one raising her, she'd probably be a little different and Daryl wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Charlotte glanced up at Beth with those big blues and Beth couldn't help to think of the time a woman came up to them at the farmer's market and told her that Charlotte looked like a real life version of one of Margaret Keane's Big Eyes paintings. She believed it too.

"Don't you wanna go home and watch Dragons?" Beth asked her.

Charlotte thought about it, lips pressed together in a little pouty line and then nodded.

"Atta girl. Now say goodbye."

Charlotte threw herself on Daryl. "Bye-bye."

Daryl hugged her. "Be safe, kid." He pulled away and pointed to a pretend stain on her dress. When Charlotte looked down he brushed her nose.

Charlotte giggled, "Not funny."

"Kinda funny." Daryl muttered and stood.

Beth loaded up Charlotte in the truck and strapped her to her booster seat. After she closed the door, she turned to Daryl. "Thanks for comin'."

"Yeah…" he nodded.

Beth nodded too and glanced in the direction of the coffee shop. "Lottie's next class in next Saturday at the same time. If you'd like to visit her then."

Daryl knew Merle would give him shit for going, just like he always did when he visited Charlotte but he didn't care. However, there was something else he wanted. "Tomorrow's Sunday." Daryl said, "And uh, I don't work. Was wonderin' if I could see Charlie then…"

Beth's eyes shot back at him not answering right away.

Daryl cleared his throat. "Was wonderin' if I could take her to my place. Spend the day there."

"Oh, Daryl. I don't know—" Beth was already saying no.

"Just for the day."

Beth bit her bottom lip and exhaled. "I don't think that's a very good idea"

Daryl nodded trying not to show his disappointment. He knew Beth was going to say no but he hoped she would say yes.

"It's just I'd feel better if—"

"Nah, I get it." Daryl stepped back, "S'fine."

"Daryl…"

Daryl looked to Charlotte and put his hand up half way to wave goodbye. "Drive safe." Was all he said to Beth and turned his back.

"D—" Beth was going to call out to him but decided not to. Her shoulders slumped and she watched him walk down the street until she shook her head and climbed into the truck and drove off.

Charlotte fell asleep on the ride home like she always did, leaving Beth to drive in the silence. Unable to handle it, Beth turned on the radio but kept it on low and set her eyes back on the highway. A heavy feeling fell to the pit of her stomach and she felt anxious. The look of disappointment in Daryl's eyes had made her feel awfully bad. Beth knew Daryl was trying but she didn't feel safe letting him take Charlotte. Not because she didn't trust him but because she didn't trust his surroundings. Beth had been to his trailer once and when she snuck out the following morning with a pounding headache, she didn't quite like what she saw. Not to mention the interaction she had with Daryl's brother, Merle. He was the one Beth didn't trust.

When Beth arrived home, she parked the truck outside the house and turned off the engine. She didn't get out right away. Instead she sat there in the silence, barely able to hear Charlotte's soft breathing. Daryl crossed Beth's mind and the way he looked when he was around Charlotte. How she wished Daryl would leave the place he lived in. Maybe then she could trust him with their girl.


	6. Six

**Don't own TWD**

 **A/N:** Thanks for the thoughtful reviews, everyone. It is a pretty harsh situation this family's in but let's see where it goes! (No worries, I know where it goes).

.

 **5**

.

The sun beat down savagely upon the Georgia farm on that Tuesday afternoon. It was ten minutes after twelve and the Greene family was busy with their daily routines. Annette was in the kitchen making lunch for everyone. Hershel was in the horse stalls brushing the horses and Shawn went out to fix a broken fence. Maggie was in the kitchen making a list for things she needed to get in town when she was to go shopping.

Annette was washing the lettuce for the sandwiches and cutting up some carrots to serve with ranch. "It's quiet." She said, "Where's Lottie?"

"She went to take a walk with Beth."

"Hmm." Annette nodded, "Probably up in a tree by now."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

And they knew the little Greene girl very well for she was already up in a tree, perched on top of the lowest branches. Beth sat beneath on top of a blanket, sheltered by the fresh shade of the tree. On her lap she held her acoustic guitar, strumming the chords softly as she played with a few lyrics.

Charlotte clung onto a branch like a monkey, her eyes caught a praying mantis on a higher branch just a foot above her head. Charlie hoisted herself up higher, placing one barefoot upon another branch.

"Don't go up any higher, Charles." Beth told her.

"There's a prayin' bug." Charlotte said, "I want it."

Beth smiled softly, "Leave that poor little bug along, sit down and listen." She cleared her throat played the familiar tune and began to sing. " _Everyman has a right to live. Love is all that we have to give. Together we struggle by your will to survive. Then together we fight just to stay alive_."

Charlotte stopped reaching for the praying mantis and sat back down on the low branch, listening to her mother's beautiful voice, comforted by it.

Beth continued to sing, " _Struggling man has got to move. Struggling man, no time to lose. I'm a struggling man and I've got to move on_."

Charlotte swung her feet back and forth, her hands on her sides grasping the branch firmly. She glanced out onto the farm where she had lived all her life. She knew nothing else but those fields and that bright blue skyline.

" _As the sun lights the day and the moon lights the night. Struggling man keeps reaching for the higher heights. So we plan for tomorrow as we live for today like a flower we bloom and then later fade away._ " Beth continued to strum her song, losing herself in the song.

It had always been one of her favorites and Charlotte's as well. Beth had sung to that girl since before she was born. Since she was but a tiny little bean growing inside of her.

" _Struggling man has got to move. Struggling man, no time to lose. I'm a struggling man and I've got to move on_." And as she sang those last verses, Beth couldn't help but to think of Daryl. He was always in the back of her mind.

"Das a purdy song, Mama." Charlotte said softly when Beth finished singing.

Beth glanced up at her. "Come down here." She set her guitar aside.

Charlotte obeyed and carefully climbed down from the tree and made herself comfortable on Beth's lap, resting her little back against Beth's chest. Beth let the girl snuggle on her and picked a leaf from her hair. "Let me see your hands."

Beth opened her palms in front of her so Charlotte could place her hands on top of them. Charlotte's hands were a little dirty from the branches and just a tiny bit scratched up from the bark. Beth studied Charlotte's little hands and noticed once again that she had the same lean fingers as her own. The girl could master the piano if she put more time and effort into it.

"You sing purdy, Mama."

Beth smiled and kissed the back of Charlotte's head. She had told her so many times before. "Thank you, baby." She continued to stare at how tiny Charlotte's hands looked in hers. "Lottie?"

"Yeah?"

"You like spendin' time with your daddy?"

"Yeah."

Beth remained quiet, thinking of what Daryl had asked her. Would she be willing to let him take her out for a day? Probably not. Daryl didn't have his life together and Beth feared what her child would see in his world.

Charlotte leaned back, "How come 'e don't live 'ere?"

"Who, baby?"

"Daddy."

Beth pressed her lips together for a moment, "Because we aren't married."

"Why?"

"Because we're not in love, Lottie."

"Why?"

Beth exhaled a little amused, "Because we just aren't. Only people who love each other get married."

Charlotte sat up and turned around to look at Beth, "Ya don't love 'im?"

 _She found that she liked the way his hands made their way up her sides. She could feel the moonshine burn inside her stomach and dizzy her head. Her heart beat faster when she inhaled in his scent. He smelled of sweat, car oil and cigarettes mixed in with the moonshine. It was an odd smell, one that would have bothered her but on that night, it sent her senses haywire._

 _Beth felt his warm breath on her neck as he pressed her against the wall of his bedroom with force. Her hands clutched his arms tightly, feeling the strength of his biceps._

 _Her lips found their way to his. They matched. Oddly enough, they matched._

"Mama." Charlotte's voice dragged her from the memory.

Beth studied her child's face and brushed a lock of light brown hair behind her ear. "I care about him." She danced around the question. Beth didn't know what she felt for Daryl.

Charlotte frowned and turned all the way around. "So ya don't love 'im?"

"Do _you_ love him?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's what matters." She poked Charlotte's potbelly tummy.

"Beth!" Annette called from the house.

Both Beth and Charlotte glanced up to see her on the porch waving them over, "Lunch!"

.

That night Beth lay wide awake in the darkness of the room, staring up at the ceiling thinking about what Charlotte had asked her. Charlotte lay next to her fast asleep, taking over half the bed. She always slept with one leg up like a frog. Beth sat up and made her way to the window, pushing the white curtain aside and glancing down at the front of the farm where she could make out the dirt road just beneath the moon's glow. She could imagine Daryl making his way down in his motorcycle.

"Beth?" Came Maggie's voice and Beth turned around to see her sister sitting up. "What are you doin'?" She whispered.

"Nothin'." Beth whispered back as to not wake Charlotte but the girl was out like a light.

"You okay?"

Beth sighed and walked over to Maggie's bed. "Would it be okay to say no?"

"C'mere." Maggie scooted over and let Beth climb into bed with her, sharing her blanket. "Tell me."

"Today after Lottie's class, Daryl asked if he could take her for a day."

Maggie frowned at this. He had never really asked before. "Ain't that a good thing?"

"You've seen where he lives, haven't you?"

Maggie nodded, "I suppose it ain't the best…"

"I can't let Charlotte go to a place like that. I mean it isn't really child friendly." She remembered the dirty magazine she had seen on the coffee table along with the empty beer bottles and half smoked joints. She imagined it all to still be there.

"He is trying, Beth." Maggie reminded her.

"I know he is. More than before at least…" Beth exhaled, "I wish I knew what the right thing was…"

.

Daryl climbed out of the old shitty truck they had inherited from their old man. Merle had been complaining the whole way about Daryl finally finishing up that motorcycle he had been trying to build for a millennium. "If ya didn't have to spend money on that damn child support, ya would of finished that bike of yers. Nothin' but trouble." He huffed and gruffed.

Daryl remained quiet, ignoring it all. Beth had never wanted his money or his support; she had already been raising the girl on her own and was doing well with the help of her family. It was Daryl who insisted (after a long while) that she accept his child support payments. It helped him sleep at night.

Merle had parked the truck outside of a small house in a very seedy neighborhood. It had a broken chain link fence and yellow dead grass. It was past midnight and Daryl questioned his presence there. He had work in the morning but Merle had been persistent on Daryl accompanying him and after all, Daryl was loyal to his brother. If Merle needed help, Daryl had the extra muscle to help him get out of any situation.

Nonetheless, every single time Daryl put himself in a tough situation, he could feel the photograph of Charlotte pulsing in his wallet, reminding him that his life meant more now.

Merle placed his gun behind his belt, underneath his shirt. "Ready?" He asked Daryl.

Daryl gave him a single nod and followed Merle up the walkway. They both stopped at the bottom of the three-step porch and Merle whistled. It wasn't long before the sound of heavy locks clicked and the door opened.

"Sum'bitch. You're still alive." Big Sal stepped out of the door, letting out the smell of weed, cigarette smoke and booze. In the background they could hear the sound of loud banter and metal music.

Merle chortled, "Ya know me. Pigs'll never kill me."

Sal looked from Merle to Daryl, "Daryl, what's happenin' man?"

Daryl only nodded at him, remaining silent like he always was around these men.

"Always such a talker, this one." Sal tilted his head back and laughed. He then coughed, cleared his throat and looked to Merle, "Got the stuff?"

Merle huffed, "He has to ask? Course I got the stuff, man. Who do you think I am?"

Sal looked around the neighborhood and tilted his head in the direction of the house. Merle nudged Daryl to follow him and the two Dixon brothers went into the house. The door shut close behind them.

The house was filthy and smelled even worse. The carpet was pulled from the floor in multiple locations. There were holes on the walls from angry punches and random things throw about. The house was empty of any furniture except for two old couches, an old box television against the wall and a coffee table covered in empty beer cans, pill bottles, tiny bags of weed and random trash. Five other men filled the space. Daryl could hear women's voices coming from the kitchen and was sure they were Sal's packers packing up goods to get ready to sell.

Merle went around the room greeting the men he knew. Daryl remained by the front door, keeping a close watch in case the deal went sour.

Merle sat down, had a beer, and took a few puffs from a joint that was being passed around. When the joint reached Daryl, he denied it. He just didn't feel like smoking or drinking. All he kept thinking about were the hours that were passing until he had to be at work. Merle's laugh filled the house along with the rest. Daryl grew angry and exited the house for some fresh air.

It must have been around three in the morning. If Beth knew where he was there was no chance in hell she'd even let him see his little girl again. He wouldn't even let himself if he were in Beth's position.

"Sum'bitch." Daryl spat under his breath kicking dirt, angry at his situation. Het sat back down on the bottom step of the porch and thought of how different he used to be.

 _He eyed the photograph of the baby with much skepticism. "This ain't my kid." He handed Maggie back the photograph._

 _Maggie glared at him. "What?"_

" _It ain't my kid. I ain't no damn father."_

" _But you are."_

" _I don't know what the fuck ya want but that brat ain't mine!" He snapped, the annoyance rising in his voice and threw the photo to the ground. "Now ya best get outta hear if ya know what's good for ya."_

 _Maggie fell silent, not sure what to say or how to react. She looked around the yard fighting back the tears of anger and frustration. Daryl eyed her for a moment and turned to leave._

 _Maggie leaned down and picked up the photo. "I'm not askin' for money if that's what you're afraid of." She stopped him in his tracks again. "Ain't look like you got non anyways…" She said out of spite and continued, "Beth doesn't know I'm here. She doesn't want you to know about the baby. But I—I think it's important that you know." She walked over to the motorcycle and placed the photo on the seat, "Her name's Charlotte, if you care."_

 _Maggie turned to leave and stopped again before she did. "If you realize you have some heart after all, you can find us at the Greene farm down the twenty-nine. If you hit the one-thirty-nine you've gone too far." She turned and left._

It took Daryl a week or two to finally come to his senses and visit the farm. The photograph he almost threw away had continued to haunt him and he needed to put the doubt Merle put into his head to rest.

Daryl reached into his jacket and pulled out a cigarette from a crummy box. He put it to his lips and lit it, glancing around the questionable neighborhood he had found himself in. There had to be a better way.


	7. Seven

**Don't own TWD**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing!

.

 **7**

.

The doorbell rang bright and early that morning. Charlotte was already in the living room touching some figurines her grandmother had warned her not to play with.

"I gots it!" Charlotte ran to the door and opened it wide.

Jimmy, one of the farm-hands from a farm up the road stood on the porch with a bright, happy smile. He wore a brown vest and a straw cowboy hat. "Hey there, Lottie. Is Beth home?"

Charlotte frowned instantly and slammed the door in his face, leaving Jimmy a little surprised.

"Charles, who was that?" Beth asked as she entered the living room with a basket of clean laundry in her hands.

"No one, Mama."

Beth found this hard to believe and set the laundry basket down on the sofa and went to answer the door. When she did, she found Jimmy about to turn and leave. "Jimmy?"

Jimmy spun around and grinned when he saw Beth. "Hey, Beth."

Charlotte peered from behind her mother, glaring up at Jimmy. She didn't like him very much.

"What's up?" Beth asked, surprised to see Jimmy there. Jimmy worked at his parents' farm just up the road but once in a while he came around to help Hershel and Shawn around the Greene farm. Not to mention he was obviously extremely fond of Beth.

"Oh, just brought over some peaches for ya. I went over to the orchard with Shawn this mornin' and thought you'd like some. I hear Lottie is awfully fond of 'em."

Beth brought Charlotte forward, placing her hands on her shoulders, "Aw, isn't that nice of Jimmy to do so, Lottie?"

Charlotte only frowned at him.

"What do you say?" Beth asked.

"Thank you." Charlotte mumbled. She couldn't quite pinpoint why she didn't like Jimmy so much. Every time Charlotte saw him around her mother she got a weird feeling in her stomach and she disliked the way he always looked at Beth. Like Bugs Bunny when he saw Lola. Charlotte swore hearts would pop from his eyes.

"You're welcome." Jimmy beamed and then looked to Beth, "Uh, Shawn told me you were home so I figured I'd stop by, ya know. Asides from the peaches."

"I usually am." Beth said, her smile fading just a tad.

When Charlotte was a little younger, Beth worked at the convenience store in town to help with Charlotte's needs. A child wasn't cheap and she had many expenses. However, she quit after a while to tutor Charlotte so she would be ready for Pre-school in the coming fall. She had been too young to go the year before since she had just turned four during the middle of the semester so Beth thought it be better to wait it out.

However, she often thought of going back to work just to bring in a little more income. But time would tell.

"How've ya been?" Jimmy asked.

"Fine. Just as I've been since that last time you saw me."

Charlotte tugged on Beth's shirt. "Mama, les' go learn the piano."

"That's good." Jimmy said, "I'm glad."

"How've you been?" Small talk with Jimmy wasn't one of Beth's favorite things but she was always polite to him. He was a good young man and he had been very supportive as a friend throughout the years.

"Good. Good."

"Mama—"

"Lottie, remember your manners." Beth told her.

Charlotte crossed her arms and pouted. Beth and Jimmy continued to exchange words, nothing too important. After, Jimmy brought the buckets of peaches into the kitchen with Beth's help. Annette was awfully pleased and said she would make some peach cobbler that night. She then made some lemonade so Beth could offer Jimmy some for his kind gesture.

Beth took the lemonade out to the picnic table out front and sat with Jimmy to catch up. Charlotte was awfully annoyed and kept her distance, watching from the back screen door. Annette who was in the kitchen with her washing the peaches, noticed her.

"What are ya doin' there, child?"

"How comes Jimmy always has ta come?"

"'Cause he's a long time friend of your mother's."

Shawn came into the kitchen and noticed all the peaches. He went up to the wooden table in the middle of the kitchen and looked around. "Guess Jimmy stopped by after all."

"He's outside with Bethy." Annette explained as she continued to wash the peaches to make the cobbler.

Shawn noticed Charlotte spying from the back door and huffed, rather amused. "No wonder this ones so quiet." He went over and plopped a kiss on Charlotte's cheek. "What's wrong, Lottie? You don't want Jimmy to be your new daddy?"

Charlotte whipped her head at him completely mortified with the idea of Beth marrying Jimmy or any other man for that reason.

"Shawn, don't tell her that." Annette scolded him.

"What?" he laughed, "I'm only kiddin'."

"What's goin' on?" Maggie came into the kitchen with one of her old books in hand and noticed the peaches, "Did Jimmy stop by?"

"Beth's gonna marry Jimmy, ain't she?" Shawn playfully elbowed Maggie and gestured over to Charlotte who was obviously mad.

Maggie huffed, "Just because they dated in high school doesn't mean they're gettin' married." Maggie went over to Charlie and picked her up. "So don't you worry." Maggie sat Charlotte down on the table amongst the peaches and smiled at her, "You're the prettiest peach. Did ya know that?" She softly tapped Charlotte's nose.

Charlotte shook her head.

Maggie kept her smile, "Don't listen to your mean ol' uncle. Your Mama ain't gon marry Jimmy."

"Ya never know." Shawn opened the fridge.

"He's a good young man." Annette commented.

"I don't want Jimmy to be my daddy. I already has a daddy. S' Daryl…" Charlotte argued.

"Course ya do. No one's replacin' him." Maggie grabbed one of the clean peaches and gave it to Charlotte, "Now, how's about ya stop mopin' and come with me to see what Papa's doin', hmm?"

Charlotte nodded and let Maggie pick her back up and carry her out of the house. Charlotte watched from Maggie's arms as Beth and Jimmy sat together and talked. She didn't want any man around her mother that wasn't Daryl.

They found Hershel in the horse stalls fixing one of the old saddles. He noticed them and smiled. "Well, what are you two up to?"

Maggie sat Charlotte on the saddle; she was still holding on to her peach. "Nothin'. Do you need help, Daddy?"

"Oh, no. I'm almost done here." Hershel ruffled Charlotte's hair and went to his toolbox to put away his pliers.

"Papa." Charlotte said, "Mama ain't gettin' married, huh?"

Hershel eyed her and chuckled. "Excuse me?"

"Shawn put it in her head that Beth is going to marry Jimmy."

Hershel caressed Charlie's cheek, "Don't you worry about that."

Charlotte stayed in the horse stable with Hershel for the rest of the evening. She told him all about her ballet class for the third time running and asked when they could visit town again. By the time they left the horse stables, Beth was saying goodbye to Jimmy. She met them inside where Annette was just setting the table for dinner.

"Jimmy's a good young man." Annette said when she set the peach cobbler on the table for dessert.

"He's a good friend." Beth commented, serving some mashed potatoes on Charlotte's plate. Charlotte squirmed around, a little grumpy from her skipped nap.

"Only that?" Shawn teased.

Beth scoffed. " _Only_ that—Charlotte sit down properly, please." Beth then served herself and handed the spoon to Shawn so he could serve himself and their parents.

Beth sat back down and listened to her parents discuss Jimmy's good work ethic amongst other things once the subject shifted to something else. Meanwhile all Beth could think about was Daryl sitting with them at the dinner table. She often imagined how things would be with him around and the notion itself made her snort. She just couldn't imagine Daryl working as a farm hand but it was rather amusing. Still, it left Beth with a strange and empty feeling. One she wished would not linger.

.

Daryl dropped his keys on the dirty coffee table and plunked down on the sofa, utterly exhausted from a twelve-hour shift at the warehouse. He had barely slept the night before as he was out running rounds with Merle. He had arrived half an hour late to which he was scolded for and warned not to be late again.

Daryl noted the silence and guessed Merle wasn't home. His motorcycle wasn't out front so he must have been screwing around somewhere without him. Daryl was grateful for the moment of silence. He loved his brother but he wasn't in the mood to hear any of Merle's rants.

After a short moment, Daryl dozed off until he woke later that night and went outside to light himself a cigarette. Merle still wasn't home and Daryl guessed he'd be gone until the following morning.

Daryl opened the cruddy metal shed they kept by the trailer and turned on the electric lantern hanging from the ceiling of the shed. The light shone brightly exposing the bike he had been building since before he even knew Charlotte was alive. He had finished it once or twice but the bike always managed to break down somehow and after a while, Daryl never got around to it.

Maybe it was something he and Charlotte could work together on. After all, she was his kid and he wanted her to know the things he knew. Daryl thought she was too coddled at the Greene farm and needed to learn how to toughen up and survive on the land like he had learned to do as a child. Then again, they had very different upbringings. Still, he wanted to share his experiences with her as well.

Daryl took a last hit from his cigarette and dropped it on the gravel, smashing it with his boot. He then took a flashlight from the shed and wandered out into the trees behind his home.

.

Before Beth put Charlotte to bed, the little girl begged to be measured again. "Alright, stand by the door." Beth said.

Charlotte eagerly hurried to the bedroom door and stood against the frame where countless tallies were indented into the wood. "I bet I grew."

"Let's see." Beth took a pencil and measured her height, marking the same spot she had been marking for the past week. "There."

Charlotte jumped and glanced up at the tally. "Wow." She was amazed, "Can I tell Daddy?"

Beth smiled softly, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "Ya sure can, little Rabbit."

"When?"

"Maybe on Saturday for your class." She studied Charlotte for a moment as the little girl attempted to count the tallies on the door, "Lottie, would you like to visit your daddy's house on Saturday?"


	8. Eight

**Don't Own TWD**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Finished this chapter a bit early. Please enjoy! And thank you for the kind reviews!

 **.**

 **8**

 **.**

The music in the bar blared from an old jukebox in the corner of the jam-packed place on that Friday night. People talked loudly amongst each other and slammed beer mugs on tables amongst shot glasses and fists. The smell of smoke, alcohol and packed human bodies filled the place leaving Daryl slightly disinterested in the events around him. Merle had dragged him out for the night not wanting to see his little brother moping.

However, Daryl wasn't moping. He was recovering from another twelve-hour shift of lifting heavy boxes back and forth in a terribly ventilated warehouse.

"C'mon bro, lemme get ya a drink." Merle heavily patted Daryl's back as the two Dixon brothers took a seat at the bar. "Get that look of death off yer face."

"I ain't feel like drinkin'." Daryl muttered but Merle ignored him and ordered them some shots of whiskey.

"Take a load off! Ya've been workin' too damn hard." He said mockingly.

Daryl scoffed and took a shot just to let some steam off. Merle had been on his case all week and it had begun to grow old. Daryl felt a hand fall upon his shoulder. It was Sal and three of his goons.

"What's good, Dixon?"

Daryl muttered and Sal laughed, sitting at Merle's side. "Don't talk much, does he?"

"Nah, my baby bro's in a bad mood on account of some tramp." He referred to Beth, "Ya know, baby mama shit."

Daryl shot Merle a dirty look but glanced away.

"Shits nothin' but trouble." Sal looked over at Daryl, "Shoulda ran for the hills on that one."

"Every single time a bitch comes to my door with a brat claiming it's mine, I send that bitch runnin'." Merle took another shot. Daryl hated the way he expressed himself about others, especially women.

The annoyance of it all made Daryl take a second drink and then a third. Daryl was the type of man that could handle his drink and knew when to quit. He barely woke with hang overs and never had any trouble with the law when it came to his drinking unlike Merle who had been arrested a few times for drunk conduct or driving under the influence.

However, on that night the stress of working over forty hours, not seeing his Charlie, his problems with Beth and his run ins with Merle, Daryl let himself swim in whiskey late into the night. He had attempted to stop a few times when his lips grew numb and his speech slurred a little. Every time he tried to stand and leave, Merle gave him a hard time and handed him another drink, claiming he was a pussy and a little bitch for not taking another drink with them.

By one in the morning, Daryl slammed another empty shot glass on the bar counter and stood, "M' headin' out." His voice slurred a little.

"What? Leavin' the fun already?" Sal placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder and forced him back down with a harsh force, "Don't be a pussy, Dixon!" his breath smelled of beer and cigarettes.

Daryl shoved Sal's hand away, "I ain't no pussy! Just don't wanna hang around some white trash rednecks tonight."

Sal and his men stood to their feet. Sal grabbed Daryl by the shirt and yanked him forward, "Ya better take a long hard look in the mirror, boy!"

"Ey! Ey! Ey!" Merle got in between the two, "He ain't mean nothin' by it. C'mon man, ya know how he is. He don't mean it."

Sal gave Merle one hard look and then glanced over at Daryl, "Better watch yerself."

Daryl scoffed, "Yeah, whatever…" He turned to leave to the restroom.

Sal snarled, "Go cry to that lil' bitch of yers."

Without hesitation Daryl turned around and swung his fist right across Sal's face. Sal fell off his stool, crashing against his two friends and falling on the bar floor with a heavy thud.

"Ya sum'bitch!" Sal jumped back to his feet and tacked Daryl to the ground, slamming his fist right into his face. The bar erupted in an uproar but the majority of the inhabitants barely gave them a second glance, having seen one too many bar fights before.

"Ey man, knock it off!" Merle grabbed Sal yanking him off Daryl and back up to his feet with the help of the two other men. "He's drunk man, leave 'em alone!"

"Big mouth for a drunk man." Sal wiped his bloody lip with the back of his hand.

Daryl staggered to his feet and made his way in the direction of the entrance. Pushing past two other drunk men.

"Where ya goin'?" Merle demanded.

"Gonna take a piss!" Daryl snapped back.

Merle turned to Sal, "Lemme buy ya another drink, man."

"Shit better make it two." He spat blood to the side.

Daryl stumbled out of the bar and wandered to the parking lot where he lost his balance and fell to the side. "Fuck…" he touched his throbbing face and winced, knowing he had earned himself a good shiner. "Sum'bitch…"

Daryl stood up to his feet, turned his back to the bar and wandered home.

.

That Saturday morning Beth got Charlie out of the wheat field where she was frolicking and brought her back inside for a bath. She then got her ready for her ballet class.

Charlotte watched as Beth helped her put on her ballet shoes, "Now, are you going to remember to behave?"

"Yes, Mama."

"And play nice with the other girls?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Okay." Beth said. She had packed a little backpack for Charlotte with a change of clothing amongst other things so she could spend the day with Daryl. Beth had tried to call him during the week to ask him about it but Daryl had a bad habit of answering his house phone. He had gotten a prepaid phone so she could get in contact with him about his visits but he had lost it during a visit to the bar with his brother. He had told her he was getting a new one but hadn't still. Beth only hoped that he remembered to show up to the class. He said he would after all.

"Are you excited to see your daddy, Lottie?"

"Lots, Mama." Charlotte beamed real fast, "I'm gonna tell him about the real pixie dust that makes you fly!" She jumped and spread her arms out, excitedly.

Beth laughed. Charlotte was such an eccentric child and she often wondered where she got it from. Beth was a very mild mannered child at Charlotte's age and she had no clue what Daryl had been like. Perhaps she got it from him. "Are you gonna fly like a fairy?"

"No, like a vampire."

Beth laughed, "Fair enough. Now Charlotte," Beth grabbed Charlotte by the waist and turned her around so she would face her, "Promise me that when you're with your Daddy that you're going to mind what he says and stay close to him, okay? No wandering off like you do here. Daddy doesn't live on a farm like we do."

"Where's he live?"

Beth wasn't sure how to explain a trailer park to Charlotte although she had seen them before when they drove past them. "He lives with his brother in a neighborhood with a lot of other people."

Charlotte had heard of Merle before but she had never met him and was curious about him.

"S'he live in a house like our house?"

"No, it's different."

"S'a lot of people?"

"Yes, so don't go talking to strangers and call me if you need me." Beth was nervous to let Charlotte go for the first time. She had never spent a day without her before. With the help of her family and specially her parents, there was no need to drop Charlotte off at daycares or with a baby sitter. Charlotte didn't start school till the coming fall and Beth hadn't worked in a while so she was constantly at home with her. It would just feel strange to not have her for a single day. The thought almost made Beth want to cry but she reminded herself that it was important for Charlotte to see her father.

Beth knew Daryl was trying. He hadn't missed a visit and he had gotten a new job that she hoped was going well. She didn't want the money from him but it was nice to know that he was being responsible and attempting to be a better person for their little girl.

.

Beth didn't see Daryl when they got to the ballet studio but was sure he was just running late like the last time. She took Charlotte's backpack and her sweater and let her go to join the other girls while she sat with the mothers and watched.

The class began and there still wasn't any sign of Daryl. Beth grew nervous and continuously glanced to the entrance hoping to see him standing there but he never showed. Charlotte too turned around every minute or so and scanned the room for her father. Beth noticed her expression fall every time she didn't see him. By then Beth was fuming that he had missed once again.

Finally, when class was over and all the little girls were dismissed, Beth stood to her feet and went to Charlotte who remained standing in her spot.

"Hey there, Lottie. You did great." Beth knelt down to her level and took her hand, "Did you have fun?"

"Where's Daddy?" Charlotte asked in a soft, broken voice. Her big blues were sadder than ever and it tore Beth's heart.

"I don't know, baby. I don't think he could make it after all."

Charlotte dropped her head and rubbed her eye with the back of her little hand. "So he ain't comin'?"

"Do you wanna wait for him? We can if you want to." Beth searched for an answer in the girl's eyes.

Charlotte only nodded with a little sniffle.

"Okay, we'll wait." Beth sat down on the wooden floor and crossed her legs. Charlotte mimicked her and did the same.

So the two sat in the middle of the floor and waited for Daryl to show. The dance instructor bid them goodbye and left about thirty minutes after class was over, assuring Charlotte that she would see her the following Saturday for their third class of the course.

To keep from being bored, Beth asked Charlotte to dance for her. Charlotte excitedly obliged and jumped to her feet. Her dancing included more of her own improvised dance moves than it did ballet but Beth couldn't help but to laugh and applaud.

.

Daryl roused from sleep sometime past twelve and groan from the heavy headache brought to him by the punch to the face he had received and sure enough a black eye had formed over night. Daryl lifted his hand and flinched. He then remembered he had punched Sal right in the jaw just before he stormed out of the bar and made his way home on foot. Daryl knew he was going to pay for that one if Merle hadn't already saved his skin with Sal.

It took Daryl a moment to remember what day it was. He sat up instantly and glanced at the clock on his nightstand. "Fuck!" he remembered Charlotte's class and got out of bed as fast as he could to get ready and head out.

.

After an hour of waiting, Beth was sure that Daryl wasn't going to show. She felt that same empty feeling fall to the pit of her stomach and felt rather foolish for letting herself feel some form of excitement at the thought of seeing him.

"I think it's time to go home now, baby." Beth told Charlotte trying not to sound defeated.

Charlotte, who lay on the floor with her arms and legs spread out turned her head away, "Just fi' mo' minutes…"

"No, Lottie. We have to get goin'. Papa's waitin' for us. He'll be real worried if we don't show."

Charlotte gave a little whine and Beth feared a total tantrum would ensue but in the end she managed to get the girl out of the studio without any fits. "Take my hand." She told her as they exited the studio and out into the street.

They walked by the coffee shop and Beth noticed a Help Wanted sign against the glass. She hadn't stepped inside that shop since she worked at the convenience store but she missed playing there. She stopped and stared at the sign, wondering how it would be to go back to work and how nice it be to be back amongst old friends again.

Charlotte's stomach grumbled and she tugged on Beth's hand, "Mama, my tummy's got the hunger."

Beth sighed and looked from the sign, "Alright, let's fix that."

.

By the time Daryl reached the ballet studio the place was empty. "Shit…" he muttered under his breath and couldn't help to wonder how disappointed Charlotte had been. Not only that, Beth must have been furious with him. Daryl was in a world of trouble and he knew it.

He had no choice but to go to the farm.

.

Back at the farm, Beth changed Charlotte out of her leotard and dressed her in a shirt and some short overalls. Charlotte refused to put any shoes on and ran off. Beth followed after her with a pair of her red sneakers, "Charlotte Rey, you come back here and put your shoes on!"

"No, thank you!" Charlotte called back as she ran out the front porch and down the direction of the lake where Shawn was sitting on the dock fishing.

Beth hurried after her but stopped just at the top of the porch when she noticed Hershel heading her way.

"Hey there, Bethy. How was the class?"

"It went well." She sighed softly, "Lottie really likes it. I think she'll stick with it." Beth met Hershel at the bottom of the porch.

Hershel smiled, "That little Rabbit's got a lot of promise. She'll excel in anythin' she tries."

Beth gave out another heavy sigh, "I wish she'd try keeping her shoes on."

Hershel noticed Beth's annoyed and downfall expression. He could always tell when something was wrong with her. "Somethin' the matter?"

Beth shook her head and forced a smile, "Nothin' Daddy."

"Ya don't gotta lie to me." He watched Beth take a seat at the bottom step of the porch, Charlotte's shoes still in hand.

"It really is nothin', Daddy."

"It's Daryl, isn't it?"

"Is it that obvious?" Beth asked.

Hershel took a seat next to her, "Tell me what happened."

"I told Lottie she could spend the day with him at his place but he never showed for her class." Beth stayed silent for a moment, "We waited but he never came..."

Hershel placed his hand upon hers. "That Daryl's a good man despite the life he's livin'. If he didn't want to be in Lottie's life he would have given up long ago, you know that."

"I know, Daddy. S'just I hate to see her so disappointed." She sighed, "I wanted to give him a chance."

"A chance for Lottie or for you?"

Beth scoffed, "As if I'd ever be with someone like him." She averted her eyes, angry at the thought that her own father thought she liked Daryl. However, as soon as she said those words she regretted them.

"Don't be so sure, Bethy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's come a long way and I believe he can really be somethin'."

Beth frowned at this but she knew he was right. "Why do ya like him so much?"

Hershel chuckled, "I wasn't a good man myself at his age. Anyone can change."

"You ain't like him, Daddy. You're the best man in the world."

Hershel chuckled at Beth's kind words. Then they both glanced up to see Shawn and Charlotte making their way back from the lake. Charlotte glanced up at Shawn talking excitedly about something only she found exciting.

"Yes, but in Charlotte's eyes, that man is Daryl." Hershel patted Beth's hand and left her to think those words over but there wasn't much to think about because Beth knew her father was right.


	9. Nine

**Don't Own TWD**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Thank you all for the positive feedback! So glad many of you like this fic so far, being a non ZA one.

 **.**

 **9**

 **.**

 _Her entire body felt an aching pain that rendered her legs almost useless. She felt as if she had been broken in two. But in a way, Beth felt as if she had woke from a very long dream, a dream she couldn't quite remember. And in those first few seconds of consciousness, Beth felt like everything was normal. Like nothing was wrong. Life was care free in the safety of her bedroom._

 _It was the soft coo of the newborn that hauled Beth back to earth with a hard yank and her eyes flashed fully open._

" _There ya are," Maggie's soft voice came, "How're ya feelin'?"_

 _Beth felt drowsy so suddenly and looked to see a bundle of white in Maggie's arms. When she did so, everything made sense and Beth realized what had happened. Life was not normal. Life was a mess about to be filled with sleepless nights and dirty diapers._

 _A sudden heavy feeling filled Beth's stomach when Maggie approached with the bundle. "She's been awfully calm." Maggie sat next to Beth on the edge of the bed. "Do you wanna hold her?"_

 _Beth became rigid. Her mind had cleared and the events of the night before came to her so suddenly. She had given birth to a baby girl the night before at 12:06 am after thirteen hours of labor. It had been a home birth and a doctor from town had been called. Maggie and Annette were in the room with her while Hershel and Shawn down in the living room._

" _I—I can't." Beth stammered._

" _Ya can't? Beth," Maggie laughed, "You're her mother. Here, just put your arms like this." Maggie settled the bundle in Beth's arms and for the first time, Beth had a clear view of the little infant inside._

 _Maggie smiled, watching her sister's reaction, "She's a pretty one, ain't she?"_

 _Beth's bottom lip trembled and she had to bite her lip from keeping it so. She cried not because the child was beautiful but because she felt unreal and Beth felt so detached from her. It was as if she was holding a stranger's child and she couldn't figure out why._

 _Nevertheless, Beth nodded, taking a very good look at the baby. She was so small with soft fair skin that seemed a little pink still from her time spent in the womb. Her head was covered with soft wisps of blonde hair, barely visible. She had plump little heart shaped lips and the smallest button nose. Her face was still a bit scrunchy and Beth couldn't pinpoint whom she looked like. For some reason she had the fear that the girl would look overwhelmingly like her father. So far, she just looked like a standard newborn. She was fast asleep so Beth couldn't see her eyes but in a way she was glad for she didn't feel ready to look at her daughter in the eyes._

" _So," Maggie scooted closer, "What's this little one's name?"_

 _Beth opened her mouth to answer but realized she didn't have one. "Uhh—I—I don't know. I didn't think of one…"_

 _Maggie raised her brow but decided not to patronize Beth for it. She was sure with all the problems that a name was the last thing on her mind. "Mmm, well, what does she look like to you?"_

 _Beth glanced down at the baby again, "I don't know."_

" _Well, she's not a pet so it can't be a whatever name. Just think about it, okay?" Maggie noticed Beth's fallen expression and locked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "Look at me, everythin's gonna be fine. Alright?"_

 _Beth looked at her sister and let go of the breath she had been holding for what felt like an eternity, "I don't think I can do this…" she whispered._

 _Maggie frowned, "You can do this, alright? I know ya can."_

" _I just—"_

" _No excuses Beth. This little girl needs ya and she's not gonna wait till you're ready."_

 _The baby stirred in Beth's arms. Beth glanced down at her again and nodded. "I know."_

 _Maggie kissed the side of Beth's head, "I'll help you. We all will."_

 _Beth formed a tiny smile and glanced down at the baby girl, "I hope she likes me."_

" _She loves you already, I know it."_

.

Beth came downstairs from changing out of the clothes she had warn to town. She had left Charlotte in Shawn's care while she changed and hoped the girl was behaving and hadn't run off like she usually did.

Hershel was in the den reading the paper.

"Daddy, is Shawn back with Lottie?" Beth asked. The phone rang in the background.

"Not yet." Hershel answered without looking from his paper. The phone stopped ringing. "Must still be outside. Shawn said he'd feed the horses before he came in for supper."

Beth sighed heavily, "I hope she ain't givin' him any trouble." She prepared to head outside to look for them when Annette peered from the kitchen with the phone in hand, "Beth?"

"Hmm?" Beth turned around.

"It's for you."

.

Barefoot and in a dress, Charlotte made her way through the tall wheat by the barn, running the top of her hand along the top of the wheat, feeling the prickly spikes of the wheat heads. She hummed to herself a song her mother had sung to her multiple times before. Charlotte had been heading back to the house from the stables when she saw one of the chickens cluck on by and decided to follow it towards the barn instead.

The soft sun shone from up above, blazing down upon Charlotte's soft, fair skin. She didn't tan much but got a little red if she stayed out for too long. Her cheeks would flush a brilliant red and she'd grow grumpy and sleepy in the heat.

The disappointment of Daryl's absence had left her mind and the pit of her little gut and was instead filled with a sense of boredom that often found her in the farm.

Charlotte jumped out of the wheat and made her way up the road towards the house. She hurried to the wooden fence and climbed it. Beth had told her not to go climbing things but the girl was like a little monkey and itched to mount anything she could.

"Oh, wow!" Charlotte gasped excitedly at how high she was, "M' super Charlie!" She giggled and steadied herself to jump off the fence and on to a pile of squared hay bales. She jumped off and landed on the hay with a soft thud, tumbling onto the dirty. Instead of crying, she laughed and jumped up to her feet to do it again. Halfway up the fence, she glanced up at the metal windmill and hopped off the fence, dashing towards it.

"The floor is lava an' zombies are comin'! And bears and vampires!"

When Charlotte was five feet off the ground, talking to herself about saving the farm from evil villains, someone plucked her from the windmill's latter.

"Whoops! Where are we goin'?"

"Aunt Maggie!" Charlotte whined, "I'm savin' da farm!"

Maggie laughed, "Really? And from what?"

"From vampires and zombies! And _bears_!"

"Lottie, vampires and zombies don't exist."

Charlotte frowned, "Bears do."

"Not around here they don't."

Maggie entered the kitchen with Charlotte and plunked her on the table. "I thought your Mama told you not to go climbing that mill. Y'all fall and crack your neck. Do you want that?"

"No."

"Then don't do it." Maggie opened the fridge to pull out some orange juice.

.

Beth had taken the phone call upstairs in her room. It was Daryl. He had called to explain his absence at Charlotte's ballet class.

"I see you finally got that phone fixed." Small talk was often the best route in most situations. After the conversation with her father, Beth didn't want to argue with Daryl.

" _Nah, I—uh—I'm callin' from a pay phone in town."_ Even though he was slightly muttering the way he sometimes did, Beth could hear him loud and clear.

"Oh…" Beth twirled the cord in her finger. "Um, listen Daryl, I—I." She stopped and took a breath, "I've been thinkin' a lot about what you asked me…"

" _Your call is almost up. If you'd like to continue please insert—"_ The operator's voice rang loud and clear, causing Beth to pull the phone from her ear a little.

" _What? Hold up."_ Daryl said and Beth could hear him jostling around on the other end followed by the sound of coins falling in the slot. " _Sorry, what were ya sayin'?"_

Beth sighed, "I'd rather talk about this in person. Can you come over later today?"

.

It took him a while but Daryl managed to show up at the farm later that evening. Once Charlotte heard the roar of the motorcycle, she dashed out of the house like a firecracker. She greeted Daryl with much enthusiasm like she always did but asked why he hadn't been at her ballet class. Daryl was hesitant to answer; he still had a throbbing headache but it wasn't very hard to ignore. Especially when Charlotte was around. She just seemed to put him at ease. It was Beth that made him nervous. Perhaps because she had it in her power to prohibit him from seeing his child at the snap of her fingers.

The three of them sat out on the picnic table just as the sun was setting. Charlotte had climbed her way on Daryl's lap and was so happily placing her hands on his face and invading his personal space. However, he didn't seem to mind it much.

Beth noted that Daryl looked tired. He barely spoke or made en effort to stop Charlotte from touching his face.

"So what ya wanna talk about…" Daryl was the first to break the silence after their small talk ended.

Beth fidgeted a little but sat straight, "I wanted to talk about what you asked me the other day. About you wanting to take Charlotte with you for a day." Daryl remained silent as if a single word would cause Beth to change her mind and the subject all together but his unrelenting gaze remained on her. It made Beth even more nervous. "I don't think it would be a bad idea to let Lottie spend a day with you."

"Ya mean it?" Daryl asked, finally grabbing Charlotte's hand off his face and holding her arms down.

"Yes, I mean it. But to be honest with you, Daryl, I'm not very thrilled about it." Beth admitted.

Charlotte begun to squirm under Daryl's arms, too busy with releasing herself to pay attention to what her parents were talking about.

"Then why are ya lettin' me take her?" He asked, unbothered by Charlotte's sad attempts at releasing herself. Her tiny strength was nothing compared to his.

"Because she wants to." Beth answered truthfully, continuing to pick at a loose strand of cloth on her jeans, "Also, I'm sure that you're more than capable of watchin' out for her." Beth trusted Daryl. It was Merle and their surroundings that she didn't trust.

"I'd never let anythin' happen to her..."

Even though she was terribly nervous to let her child go in such an environment, Beth believed Daryl would keep her safe. She knew she'd be fine with her father because Beth wanted to have faith in Daryl. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt and see him the way Charlotte did.

"I believe you."


	10. Ten

**Don't own TWD**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, everyone! New chapter of _Look Alive, Sunshine_ has been up for a few days now too!

.

 **10**

.

The drive to Daryl's was an awful quiet one as soon as they reached the gates of the mobile home park. Charlotte had been so giddy that she had barely breathed through her entire one-way conversation with her mother. Beth was awfully nervous but she was just a phone call away. Besides, Charlotte was getting older and there would be no point in hiding that part of her origin from her.

When they drove into the park, Charlotte's quick chatter came to a sudden stop. She pressed her face against the window and looked at all the multicolored little homes.

"Lottie, listen to me. When you get to your daddy's house I want you to behave, okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

"I want you to stay with your daddy at all times. Mind what he says and follow all his rules, okay?" She wasn't quite sure what kind of rules Daryl would have or even _if_ we would have any but she wanted Charlotte to be prepared just in case.

Charlotte mumbled, becoming distracted by a group of unruly children running around without shirts or shoes.

"Don't go talking to any strangers and don't go wanderin' around." Beth reached over and tapped her, "Charlotte, are you listenin'?"

"Mama, okay!" She whined.

Beth drove the truck up the Daryl's mobile home. It looked almost the same way she remembered it and Beth felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. As if she had been dragged all the way to the past against her will. Still, the place wasn't as dirty as she had remembered and she was sure Daryl had done some cleaning so she wouldn't change her mind and drive all the way back to the farm upon seeing his shitty home.

When she parked the car in the tiny driveway, Beth took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Ready?" She asked Charlotte.

Charlotte nodded enthusiastically, ready to see her father.

Beth helped Charlotte out of the truck and grabbed her backpack and then took a hold of her hand. "If you need anything call, ok? You know the number."

Charlotte eyed the mobile home with much skepticism. "Is this where Daddy lives?" She looked up at Beth next.

"Yes."

"Why's it so small?" Charlotte was so used to the grandness of the farm that it had never occurred to her that her father lived in such a small place.

"Not everyone lives in a big farm houses, Lottie."

Charlotte nodded and waited patiently for Beth to knock on the door. Beth on the other hand became a bit rigid and hesitated to do so. She put her fist up with all the intentions of knocking but her brain forgot how to make her hand move. Impatient, Charlotte reached over and knocked on the door for Beth. She then smiled up at her mother, proud that she had helped. Beth only sighed and stepped down from the tiny little three-step porch back onto the dead grass.

Charlotte followed and stood by her side, waiting for the door to open.

The door burst open with a loud shove that caused Charlotte to jump back a little more. Beth became tense when the person who had answered it wasn't Daryl but the oldest Dixon brother himself, Merle. He was smoking a cigarette which he exhaled before he spoke. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Girl Scouts?"

Beth frowned at him but held her ground. "No. Is Daryl here?"

Merle looked at Beth with skepticism and blinked a few times. He finished the last of his cigarette and tossed it aside; it landed upon the dirt with a few other cigarette butts. After a moment, a wide smile spread across his face. "Hey, yeah, I remember you. Yer my little brother's ball and chain."

Beth glared at him when he said this. She wasn't Daryl's anything. Or so she thought she wasn't.

Merle laughed that cackle of his and then noticed little Charlotte hiding behind her mother. "And who might this lil' squirt be?"

Beth placed her hands on Charlotte's shoulders and brought her forth. "This is Charlotte."

Merle's eyes opened wide again, realizing who the child was exactly. And now that he looked at her clearly, there was no doubt in his mind that he had been wrong. The girl was a Dixon; still, he wasn't going to admit that his accusations were false. Instead, his grin widened and he said to Charlotte, "Well, now, how's a hug for your ol' uncle Merle?"

Charlotte became extremely shy and his behind Beth again. She hadn't heard much of her uncle Merle; neither of her parents spoke of him much.

"Ey, Merle!" Came Daryl's voice and they all looked up to see him hurrying from the woods behind the trailer. He had a sack over his shoulder, which he tossed in front of the crappy shed they used as a garage.

"Daddy!" Charlotte ran to him, crashing against his legs.

Daryl tussled her hair, "Ey, kid."

"There ya are, baby brother. I was just here gettin' acquainted with yer off spring here." He then looked to Beth, "And her beautiful Mama." He gave her a playful wink.

Merle's hungry gaze made Beth's skin crawl and she wanted nothing more than to high tail it out of there but instead she ignored Merle and faced Daryl.

"Hi."

"Hi." Daryl said back.

Beth sighed and handed him Charlotte's backpack. "I'll be here to pick her up at seven. If she needs anything you know where to call." There was no point in small talk, there never really was between them.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Beth extended her hand out to Charlotte, "Lottie, I'm leavin' now."

Charlotte threw herself at Beth, hugging her, "Bye-bye, Mama. I see you later, kay?"

Beth caressed her cheek, "Kay." And then gave her a kiss. "Behave." She told her firmly before she forced herself to let go. "Please call if anything." She then told Daryl as Charlotte made her way back over to him.

"Ain't gotta worry." He reassured her and with nothing else to say, Beth climbed into the truck and drove off.

Merle stood next to his brother and watched the truck drive off. "Looks to me like ya ain't in her good graces, baby brother."

Daryl scoffed and took Charlotte's hand, leading her inside. He wasn't in the mood to bicker with Merle in front of the girl.

Inside, he dropped Charlotte's backpack on the sofa and stood watching as Charlotte made her way around the place. He had cleaned up the majority of the trash Merle had left but there was still a lot of junk out. No trash, just useless things they couldn't seem to throw away.

Daryl noted that Charlotte was awfully shy and timid of her new surroundings. She wasn't sure what to do now that she was there and Daryl wasn't sure what to do with her either. At the farm, they usually sat outside on the porch or the picnic table and played with her toys or talked (well she talked) about her day. It truly was different having her there and Daryl felt bad for not having any toys for her. Perhaps for his next paycheck he'd take a stroll down to the toy store.

It was then he heard the roaring of the motorcycle pull out of the tiny driveway.

"Looks like Merle's leavin'."

"S'he really my uncle?" Charlotte asked.

"Sadly, yeah."

"Oh…" Charlotte averted her eyes and glanced around the living room again. She then peered behind Daryl to the kitchen where upon the shabby round table she spotted Daryl's crossbow and her eyes glossed over with curiosity. "What's that?"

Daryl glanced over his shoulder, "'C'mere, I'll show ya."

Charlotte followed him into the kitchen where Daryl picked up the crossbow and knelt down to show it to her. "S'a crossbow."

"What's it for?" Charlotte was almost afraid to touch it but her big blues were filled with curiosity and mild wonder at the weapon her father had.

"S'for huntin'."

"Huntin'? Daddy, y'alls hunt?"

"Yeah, sure do." He stood and placed the crossbow on the counter where Charlotte couldn't reach it.

"What ya hunt for?" Charlotte tugged at his belt, "Witches and zombies?"

Daryl scoffed, a bit amused by her question, "Witches and zombies? The hell ya think I am, girl?"

"Do ya?"

"Nah. I hunt for food."

Charlotte frowned at him, "Y'all hunt for food? Why? Don't ya grandma make it for ya?"

"I don't got a grandma." Daryl said without importance but the fact was missed upon Charlotte whose eyes filled with sadness and her bottom lip pouted just a little.

"Ya don't? How come?"

"Cause she died long time ago, that's why."

"Do ya miss her?"

Daryl shrugged leading her back to the living room, "Not really."

"Why?"

"Didn't really know 'er."

"Why?"

"Cause she wasn't round when I was born."

"Why?"

Daryl paused, hesitant and then continued, "Cause she and my Mama didn't talk much."

"Why?"

Daryl grew annoyed and picked her up into his arms, "Cause they knew they'd have an annoyin' ass granddaughter like you." He poked her belly.

Charlotte giggled and smiled at him. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Can I hunt with ya?"

Daryl was surprised for the most part but rather pleased. "Ya wanna?"

"Yeah, I wanna."

"Ya gotta learn how to track first."

"What's that?"

"C'mon, I'll show ya."

.

Charlotte ambled along behind Daryl, slowly falling behind as they trailed through the woods behind his home. At one point she stopped and crouched down to look at a couple of mushrooms sprouting from the bottom of a tree.

Daryl missed the sounds of her steps and looked behind him. "Charlie, ey' Charlie."

Charlotte glanced up at her father's name for her.

"Don't touch those. C'mon." He jerked his head in the direction they were going.

Charlotte jumped back up to her feet and ran to him. "What're we lookin' for?"

"Alright, this spot s'as good as any." He crouched down and studied the earth, "We're lookin' for the animal that left these." He pointed down to the dirt.

Charlotte crouched down across from him and took a good look at the faint prints left upon the dirt. She made a face not sure what she was looking at, "What is it?"

"It's a fox." Daryl pointed out the shape with his index finger, "Ya see, it's got four toes and claw marks. Too small and fine to be a dog. Gotta be a fox."

Charlotte tilted her head from side to side trying to make sense of the print. To her it could have been anything. Daryl noticed her confused expression and explained to her the different kinds of prints animals left behind. He then showed her how to check how long ago the print had been made and in what general direction the animal had gone in. He also told her to check for other signs aside from prints like scratches in the trees, bare branches, scat or fur left behind during passing. He also taught her how to tell what an animal was just by looking at its scat. Charlotte scrunched her face and gave out an "Ew!" when he talked about this but Daryl only chuckled mildly and continued his lesson.

Charlotte was easily distracted for a child her age and became bored during times but for the most part she caught on quickly and had multiple questions. Her imagination stayed on the creative side and she asked him how to look for tigers and elephants too.

"Ain't no tigers and elephants in Georgia." They followed the trail through the foliage. Daryl watched Charlotte like a hawk to make sure she didn't trip or fall.

"What 'bout vampires, Daddy? Vampires live in Georgia." She stepped over an uprooted root.

He scoffed, "Vampires ain't real, Charlie."

"Yessum, they are! I saw one!"

"Yer neighbor, Ms. Jo don't count."

Charlotte tugged on his arm and whined, "Daddy!" out of laughter and frustration that Daryl didn't believe her. She then glanced up at him, "Y'alls catch the animals ya get?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Them crossbow I showed ya."

Charlotte looked mortified, "Ya kills dem, Daddy?"

"I gotta if I wanna eat." He stopped in the middle of the trail and knelt down to her level, "Sometimes ya gotta do what ya gotta do to survive. Even if ya don't wanna."

Charlotte looked him in the eyes, concerned with what he was telling her, "How come?"

Daryl gently raised her chin with a finger, "Cause ya gotta look alive, kid. Ya gotta make it in this world." Daryl stood back up and extended his hand to her, "C'mon, let's go find that fox."

Charlotte took his hand and followed him deeper into the woods and into his world.


	11. Eleven

.

 **11**

.

The farm was awfully silent without Charlotte running amuck and Beth found that she had nothing better to do than sit around and waste time until she had to pick up Charlotte from Daryl's. Of course she had finished all of her chores and errands early because there wasn't a certain little girl around to slow her down. Now there was just time to kill.

Maggie had gone out with some friends and wouldn't be back till later that evening. Beth tried to hang around Shawn but he only cracked a few jokes here and there and then went to give Finley a call.

So Beth told her parents that she was going out to town for some coffee. She drove to town in Hershel's old pick up and parked just across the street from the her favorite old coffee shop. It had taken Beth a lot to return there and face the people she used to know. Many of them had stopped speaking to her after she got pregnant and from then on Beth just found it too awkward to return. But on that day she didn't seem to care and entered the coffee shop without fear of whom she would run into.

She ordered herself a latte and sat down at a little table by the window to people watch. She listened to the acoustic music as she did so and glanced at the chair across from her. Charlotte's absence was always noted and Beth found it so strange that she wasn't with her but instead with her father.

Beth remembered the day Daryl met Charlotte.

 _The tiny little baby cooed in her mother's arms. Beth had been so reluctant to take her out of the house but Maggie had finally convinced her. He stood at the bottom of the porch with his hands in his pockets. He looked awfully nervous, like he didn't know what he was doing there. Beth thought it was a mistake. She had been raising the girl just fine but when she met Daryl at the bottom of the porch, the little baby girl looked up at him and flashed a smile so big it rendered him stiff._

 _Charlotte put her hands to her mouth and gave out a gurgly giggle. She always became bashful around strangers but didn't shy from them. She was definitely a social child._

" _So," Daryl spoke up, "This is here."_

" _Yeah." Beth confirmed it; she could feel Maggie watching from the porch. "Would you like to hold her?"_

" _Will she cry?" Daryl was a bit cautious._

 _Beth stepped forward and handed him the six-month-old, "Just be careful, she wiggles."_

 _Charlotte fussed a little at being handed over to a stranger she had never seen before. She reached out for Beth and gave a little whine but Daryl calmly shushed her, "Ey, yer alright." He positioned her in his arms so she was sitting up right._

 _Charlotte turned to look at him. Her little brows pulled together into a little frown as she was trying to figure Daryl out. She was still a little wobbly so he supported her back with his hand. She gurgled out pure babbles most of them that sounded like "Muh-muh" but not quite._

 _Daryl got a good look at her. She had big blue eyes and a little button nose that was much like his own. Her head was full of soft yet thin dirty blonde hair that swirled one way and another. Her cheeks were chubby and rosy red and Daryl noticed a little pearly white tooth emerging from her bottom gums._

" _Ey there, baby girl." He spoke to her._

 _Charlotte raised her hand and placed it on Daryl's face, attempting to get a good grip of his eyebrow. Beth bit back a smile and glanced up at Maggie who was obviously pleased they were finally meeting each other._

Beth sighed at the memory. There was no going back after that. Charlotte absolutely adored him from that point on. Beth wondered how she was doing with him.

.

By the time Daryl and Charlotte were done tracking, Charlotte was awfully dirty. She had tripped and fallen into some mud and had been real mad about it. Daryl told her that getting dirty was a good thing and that she would live. Though he guessed that she was upset over tripping rather than she was about getting muddy. She didn't seem to mind that part at all. It was the tripping that had embarrassed her. Especially because her trip had caused the fox they were tracking to scamper off into the wood.

"S'fine," Daryl told her, "Best not get worked up over it."

"Mama's gon get mad." She said, brushing the mud from her knees.

"Yeah? Well she best be grateful ya didn't fall in poison ivy." He told her, "When I was a bit older than you, I wiped my ass with some. Itched like a sum—" he cleared his throat, thinking it be best if he didn't curse in front of her. "Itched somethin' fierce for days."

Charlotte giggled at this, "Daddy, y'all had an itchy butt?"

"I wouldn't be laughin' if I were you." He nudged her playfully but Charlotte continued to giggle.

At one point, she yawned and grabbed a hold of his hand. They were heading back to the trailer and by the time they arrived, Daryl noticed a little scowl on her sleepy face and figured it was time for her to crash. So he hauled her up in his arms and took her inside where he laid her down on his bed and took off her dirty shoes.

Daryl's bed was nothing but a mattress on the floor. He didn't have much in his room but he had cleaned up the mess for Charlotte's visit. He laid her down and studied her dirty little face for a moment. He figured it would have been best to get her cleaned up before so but she had already given in to sleep so he let her be.

Charlotte slept for the better part of the evening. Meanwhile Daryl worked on his chopper out in front of the trailer and kept an eye out for Merle. He was surprised his brother had kept at bay and hadn't given him a hard time regarding the girl but knowing Merle, he wouldn't eventually stir the pot. Daryl hoped he didn't return until after Beth came for Charlotte.

Daryl had gotten his hands down and dirty with grease when he heard her high pitched cry, "Daddy!" coming from inside the trailer.

Daryl jumped to his feet and ran inside. He burst through the door and found her standing in the middle of the kitchen entrance. Her little button nose was red and she had been crying.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

Charlotte raised her arms up to be picked up. Daryl knew she was terribly coddled. Of course she was. She was the baby in a family of adults. Who knew how many arms were willing to pick her up a day. Instead of picking her up, Daryl grabbed a clean hand towel, wet it and knelt down to clean her face with it.

"What're ya cryin' for?"

"Ya were gon', Daddy."

"I was only outside. Ain't gotta cry a river for nothin'."

Charlotte sniffled and let Daryl clean her face with the towel. "Where's my mama?"

"Back at the farm."

"Is she gon come for me?"

Daryl saddened a little at this. "Later tonight."

Charlotte nodded, "Are ya gon' come back wit' us?"

"Nah, girl. I ain't."

"Why?"

"Cause this is my home."

"The farm's yer home too, kay?" She placed her hands on his shoulders, "Papa will let ya and ya can sleep with Mama and me and aunt Maggie in our room. Y'alls share the bed."

Daryl chuckled at the thought of him crammed in a room full of women. That would be the day. "Ain't that somethin'." He humored her, no less.

"S'somethin'."

Daryl stood back up and took her hand, "C'mon, I wanna show ya somethin'."

Daryl led Charlotte back outside where he showed her the motorcycle he had been building. Charlotte tilted her head and walked around it a few times. She frowned and glanced up at Daryl, "How come it looks broken?"

"Cause I ain't done fixin' it yet."

"Yer makin' it, Daddy?"

"Yeah." Daryl knelt down on one knee, "This here's gon be my new chopper when it's all done. Gone go visit you in it."

"Wow, Daddy. That's real neat. Can I help?"

The corner of Daryl's lip tugged into a little smile, "Yeah, kid. Course."

So Daryl pointed out all the tools they were using and what they were called. He then taught Charlotte the parts of the chopper that she could see and the ones that needed fixing. Daryl would ask her if she could fetch him a certain tool and she would do so. She recognized the majority of them from working with her grandfather and uncle out on the farm so she had no trouble picking the correct one.

They took a break in the middle and Daryl made some sandwiches which they ate out in the front yard. Daryl commented how his father never made him sandwiches when he was growing up. He didn't know why he had told Charlotte that but he figured it wouldn't do her any wrong to know of her own father's childhood.

While they ate, there was a commotion two trailers down. The front door burst open and shouting and cursing erupted. A man came bursting out followed by a cursing woman. Charlotte scooted closer to Daryl and watched the two trailer folk go on about it. They reminded Charlie of two geese squawking with one another. Daryl paid no mind to them, that couple was constantly going at it.

"Ya dirty ol' sum'bitch! How 'bout ya pay a bill or two before ya go on an spend that sorry ass paycheck on more booze!"

"Aw, shut up!" The man said and climbed into his truck.

Charlotte only continued to munch on her sandwich and took her attention elsewhere. She spotted a group of kids rough housing just down the road, past the trailer with the fighting couple. She could heard a dog barking in the distance followed by the wailing of a baby just another few trailers over. Her father's home was such an interesting world, one she wasn't very sure of and didn't quite understand.

"Charlie, ya done?" Daryl asked her.

"Done." She handed him the piece of sandwich she no longer wanted. Daryl finished it for her and the two returned to their work on the chopper.

Daryl watched Charlotte hustle around, helping in any way she could and it hit him how he couldn't really imagine his life before he met her. The thought filled him with a strange feeling that he forced away when he saw the old Greene truck pulling up to the property.

It was Beth and Maggie coming to pick up the girl. They both climbed out of the truck and Charlotte ran to them. Daryl stood to his feet and cleaned his hands on a dirty rag.

"Mama!"

"Hey, little bunny rabbit." Beth hugged her, "How are you?"

"Good! I help Daddy make uh moyer-cycle."

"Is that so?"

"Hey." Daryl greeted them.

Beth met his eyes, "Hey."

"Hey, Daryl." Maggie said after, "Girl give you any trouble?"

"Nah, she was fine."

Maggie looked over her niece and noticed her dirty attire. She laughed, "Looks like you two had a good time."

"We had sammiches." Charlotte said.

Daryl waited for Beth to say something disapproving about the girl's dirty appearance but she said nothing of it. Instead she looked him in the eyes and thanked him, "Thanks for taking her for the day. I hope she wasn't much trouble."

"Nah, not at all. Like I said, she was fine." He nodded. "I, uh, grab her stuff." He headed back inside and then came out a moment after with Charlotte's backpack.

"I'll get that, thanks." Maggie took the backpack and swung it over her shoulder.

"Alright, Lottie, say goodbye to Daddy." Beth told the girl.

Charlotte turned around and practically jumped into Daryl's arms. "Bye Daddy!" She hugged him around the neck and then planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Best behave yourself at home, ya hear?" He brushed her nose with his finger.

"Ay, ay, Cap'n." She saluted him.

Daryl scoffed but smiled and handed her back to her mother.

"Love you, Daddy."

"Love ya too, kid." He muttered.

"I'll meet you in the car." Maggie told Beth and took the girl into her arms, "C'mon you."

Maggie retreated to the car with Charlotte while Beth said goodbye to Daryl. Meanwhile the two awkward souls stood in front of another unsure of what to say. Beth wanted to thank him again for Charlotte looked in one piece and by her mood Beth could tell that she had a good day.

"Did she really behave?"

"Yeah."

Beth nodded, "Good." She bit her bottom lip and then spoke out again. "So will you be able to see her this Tuesday?"

Daryl thought about his job and how he was going into over time that week but nodded anyway, "Yeah. I'll be there."

"Good." Beth smiled, pleased to hear it, "Alright, I'll see you then."

Daryl nodded and said no more. He just stood there and watched them pull out of his tiny property and out of sight, leaving him behind on his lonesome to wait for his brother and whatever complaints he had.

And of course when Merle came home, he came home drunk and stoned, raving on about nonsense that Daryl couldn't quite place. Merle plunked down on the sofa and cracked open another can of beer; he looked around and grunted, "Where's the rugrat?"

"She went home." Daryl said from the kitchen.

Merle scoffed, "That visit better have been a one time thing, baby brother. We ain't openin' up a daycare 'round here, ya best believe it."

Daryl glared at this but said nothing. Instead he grabbed his crossbow from the counter where he had left it and retired to his room. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Merle and his nonsense.

"Ya hear me?" Merle hollered down the hall.

Daryl stopped mid hallway and turned around, "That's my kid, I can see her whenever I want. Ain't gon hear ya bitch an' moan 'bout it."

"What did you say to me?" Merle stood from the sofa. "Go on and say that again."

Merle was inches from his face. He stared straight in his brother's eyes and scoffed, turning away, "Yer drunk."

Merle's expression turned dead serious and then he burst out laughing, "What else is new, bro?" He chugged the last of his beer and crushed the empty can, throwing it aside. "That little girl ain't know what's good for her and you ain't baby bro. You ain't."

Daryl stopped at the entrance of his room, haunted by his brother's words. His hands turned into tight fists and he fought the urge to bring them down upon Merle's face with all the rage he could muster. His eyes then caught the messed up blankets upon the mattress where Charlotte had slept earlier that day. He knew he was capable of offering her so much more despite what Merle said. So instead of starting a problem, Daryl shut the door behind him shut.

Despite the closed door he could still hear Merle's bellowing and the fighting of the neighbors just a few trailers down. He could hear the babies crying and the dogs barking. If Daryl wanted to step up, he had to get out.

.


	12. Twelve

**Don't Own TWD**

 **A/N:** Sorry for updating so late! Been super busy but alas, a new chapter!

.

 **12**

.

Merle was passed out on the sofa with an empty can of beer in his hand. Charlotte stood in front of him, watching him sleep. Her hair was messy and her hands were covered in oil from helping Daryl with his motorcycle all morning. She had a little black smudge on her nose. Daryl had noted it earlier but found it amusing and didn't make an effort to clean it off her face.

Charlotte studied Merle's face and tilted her head to the side with a little frown. He wasn't as scary as she thought he was when he was awake. Of course he was a lot quieter when he slept. It was the fourth time Charlotte had visited her father's home and she had come to know Merle quite a bit. He always seemed annoyed when the girl showed up but had his fun teasing her. He called her nicknames like "Squirt" and "Runt" and "Half-pint". When she would try to reach something on the counter, Merle would grab it and put it on a higher shelf.

"Reach it now, short stuff." He'd laugh and walk away, leaving Charlotte with a frown and a pout to fend for herself.

Merle would also stick his foot out so she'd trip. He'd make mean jokes and mimic her. Daryl called him childish and ordered him to stop but Merle was set in his ways and refused to be told what to do. Then again, Charlotte liked to push his buttons as well. She'd stare at him to annoy him and hide his lighter when he wasn't using it. She'd stick her tongue out at him when Daryl wasn't looking. Daryl had even caught her trying to take a swing at him after he ate her crackers. Luckily Daryl was able to yank her back before she hit him.

Merle looked much older than Daryl and there was a scowl on his face when he slept. It was hard to believe he was so loud. At least to Charlotte, she had never quite met someone like him. The rowdiest person she knew was her uncle Shawn and then again, he was nothing like Merle.

Merle then slowly opened his eyes and dawned them upon the child staring back at him. Charlotte didn't flinch; instead she maintained eye contact with her uncle. Daryl glowered at her. "What? Ya've never seen a sleepin' man before?"

"Not a drunk one." Charlotte answered. She was small but she had learned a thing or two about life and people on the farm. She was also learning how to handle Merle.

Merle scowled, "Why ya little sh—"

"Ey!" Daryl came into the living room and pulled Charlie away before Merle could fully sit up. "The hell did I tell ya 'bout wanderin' off?" he asked Charlotte. He had asked her to stay in the room while he stepped out for a moment. Charlotte didn't answer him, instead she looked up at Merle with those defiant eyes of her's.

"And what the hell did I tell ya 'bout bringin' that damn brat 'round? Huh?" Merle stood to his feet, facing Daryl. "Kid ain't nothin' but disrespectful."

Daryl hid Charlotte behind him and raised his chin, keeping his ground. "Back off, Merle."

Merle scoffed. "Damn, baby brother, ya changed. Ya know that?"

Daryl stayed quiet. Of course he had changed. He was a father now. "Ya touch 'er. Yer dead." He warned the older Dixon brother.

Merle kept the scowl on his face, continuing to intimidate his brother down but Daryl held firm, unafraid. Meanwhile Charlotte grabbed onto Daryl's belt, nervously watching the two men as if they would pounce on each other like rabid dogs. She gave Daryl a tug and he glanced down at her. Those big blues always reminded him of what was important so he backed away from his brother and led the child to the front door.

Merle chuckled, "That's what I thought, baby brother! That'll be the _day_!"

Daryl took Charlotte outside where he could cool off his anger towards his brother. Merle was impossible, especially after a few beers in him. But what could he do? He was family.

"Ya okay, Daddy?" Charlotte asked, taking her father's hand.

"Yeah, kid. M'fine." He softly chucked her chin. "C'mon, let's take a walk." He led her into the forest.

.

Charlotte ambled along in front of him, her eyes to the ground and her arms up at her sides as if she was pretending to be an airplane. She hummed to herself a song her mother had probably sung to her once. Daryl watched her from a few steps back. It was odd to him how such a little thing meant so much. He had been so angry when Merle had threatened to hurt her. Daryl knew he would have beaten the life out of him if he had. There was no second-guessing it.

"Charlie," Daryl called out to her. Charlotte stopped and turned around.

"What ya say to make 'im so mad?"

Charlotte only smiled and shrugged, "I didn't say anythin', Daddy."

"Yeah, right." He walked up to her, "I know ya said somethin' to piss 'im off. What was it? Don't lie to me, girl."

Charlotte shrugged, "I said…"

"What ya say? I ain't gon' get mad." Merle probably deserved it anyway, Daryl thought.

"I called 'im a drunk. I s'sorry, Daddy." Charlotte hugged him as if she had done something completely wrong and was trying to get out of it by being sweet. Daryl knew what angle she was playing and he was somewhat impressed. The girl sure had her ways and he had seen her sweet talk her way out of trouble at the farm before. Beth's mother, Annette, was the biggest sucker when it came to Charlotte. She would let the girl get away with murder if she could. Charlotte stepped back, "I ain't mean nothin' by it." She said honestly.

Daryl exhaled, "Ya gotta be careful 'round Merle. He ain't the nicest, ya know that by now."

"But yer the nicest." She smiled up at him and Daryl felt himself melt from the inside. He cleared his throat and pretended like her words hadn't struck a chord in him. She was sure sweet talking him too and it was working. Of course Daryl wasn't going to lie, the girl had him wrapped around her little finger.

"C'mon, let's keep walkin'."

Charlie nodded and hurried along. She found a stick on the ground and picked it up, continuing to hum along to her song.

"What'ya babblin' there?" Daryl asked her.

"S'a song. Mama taught it to me."

That's right, Beth liked to sing. Daryl had only heard her a few times. Once when Charlotte was a baby; Beth has sung to her to keep her from crying. Then again when she was about two years old and had tripped and fallen chasing one of the chickens near the coops. Daryl thought she had a lovely voice but never told her.

"Daddy do ya sing?"

"Naw."

"Why?"

"I ain't know how."

"You can learn." Charlotte turned around and walked backwards.

"Yer gonna fall and break yer neck if ya walk like that." He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around.

Charlotte loved taking walks in the woods with Daryl. It had become one of her favorite things.

.

Beth was awfully restless. She had been so all day since she dropped Charlotte off with Daryl. He had been very consistent with his visits since the first time she let him take the girl out for the day. Daryl was really stepping up and for some reason; it made Beth happy that he did so. Happy for her daughter that is—or so Beth liked to think so.

That evening she found herself in the horse stables, brushing Old Nelly to pass the time. There wasn't much to do when Charlotte wasn't around. Well, there was _always_ something to do on the farm but days without the child were always dull and every task seemed so meaningless. Not to mention that without Charlie's help every single thing was easy and less time consuming.

"Hey," Came a voice and Beth looked up to see Maggie approaching. "You're awfully alone."

Beth attempted to smile but failed somewhat, "To be honest I'm a little bored."

Maggie glanced around the stables, "It's always so silent when she isn't around, isn't?" Maggie too missed the little girl following her around like a duck. Of course Maggie was Charlotte's favorite person besides her parents. Maggie always said yes to the things Beth said no to and the little girl trusted her with all her secrets.

Beth sighed, "It really is…"

Maggie nudged her sister, "Hey, c'mon, now. Don't look so miserable."

"I know but I miss her."

"Me too." Maggie smiled, "But she'll be back later tonight." She studied her little sister's exterior. Beth always looked like she had nothing better to do than to mother her child. It had always been that way since Charlotte was born.

"Why don't you go out to town again? Hmm?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Please? I need some distraction. Besides, you owe me."

"For what?" Beth scoffed.

"My birth control." Maggie raised both brows at her, "Don't you remember?"

Beth scoffed, "Hey, you can't keep using that against me. It was a million years ago."

Maggie faked a pout just like Charlotte did when she was in trouble or wanted something, "Pretty please?"

Beth looked at Maggie and sighed, "Fine. _But_ just for a little while."

"There's my Bethy!" Maggie laughed, wrapping her arm around Beth, "We'll have fun."

.

By the time they returned from their walk, Daryl heard a commotion outside of the trailer and came to find Merle and his no good friends hanging out on the yard, having some beers. When he saw them, Daryl pulled Charlie closer to him. He didn't like the men hanging around on his lawn; he knew them very well.

One of them, a bald man with a chipped tooth looked at Daryl and the girl approaching. He grinned, "I didn't believe it when Merle told us."

"Ya sure she's yours?" Another rough looking man called out. He had a cigarette between his fingers.

They all laughed.

Daryl lifted Charlotte up in his arms so they couldn't reach out and grab her. He knew they wouldn't but the need to protect his young was too strong to ignore. He said nothing to them and shot a glare at Merle as they passed by.

Once inside his room, Daryl shut the door closed behind him and set Charlotte down. She looked awfully sleepy and Daryl remembered Beth reminding him to get her to nap or else she would become a nightmare. Daryl knew what a Charlotte tantrum looked like and he wasn't hoping to see one that day so he laid her down to nap.

Charlotte had many questions about the men outside to which she received barely an answer and by the time she dozed off, Daryl was exhausted. He wasn't sure how Beth did it every single day. The girl was a chatterbox and extremely stubborn. She fought sleep with strong will and it took Daryl a lot of convincing on his part to calm her.

Daryl sat on the mattress next to Charlotte and laid against the wall of his bedroom. He felt like he had nothing better to do than wait for her to wake up.

He dozed off for a moment and when he woke up, Charlotte was gone.


	13. Thirteen

**Disclaimer: Don't own TWD**

 **A/N: Hi, everyone! Super late update. The new full time job, plus college, plus a serious relationship has had me super busy in the last few weeks but alas, a new chapter!**

 **.**

 **13**

 **.**

When Charlotte woke about an hour later, she found Daryl fast asleep on the mattress next to her. She scrambled up and placed her little hands on his cheeks. "Shhh, sleepy Daddy." She whispered and climbed off him and wandered out the door without Daryl stirring from sleep. He had been so exhausted from working overtime and being out with Merle at night that he hadn't sensed her leave the room.

Charlotte yawned, still sleepy from her nap and wandered into the kitchen. She yanked the fridge open with both hands and pulled out a carton of orange juice that Daryl had bought specifically for her visit. Other wise the fridge would be filled with nothing but booze and water. She took it to the table and placed it on top where she then peered into all the dirty cups in search of a clean one. The majority of them were filled with clear liquid that made her nose scrunch and her tummy swirl, "Yuck."

Charlotte grabbed one of the chairs and pushed it to the counter and climbed on top to open the cabinets but couldn't find any cups. She pouted and turned around when she heard the sound of loud, obnoxious laughter coming from the front yard.

.

"Uncle Merle?" Charlotte's little voice peeped above the men's loud chatter like a tiny little bird chirp. Merle hadn't heard nor sensed the girl standing slightly behind him. He was well into his fourth beer and his third cigarette, without a care in the world.

One of the men, the one with the chipped tooth and baldhead was the first to notice her. He was laid back on the lawn chair, dipping. He chewed and spit a wad of black residue onto the ground and then chuckled mildly, "Look who we have here."

"What?" Merle looked over his shoulder and jumped slightly when he saw Charlotte. "Goddammit! The hell ya doin' out here? Where's yer old man?"

Charlotte rubbed her eye in a sleepy manner. "He's sleepin' inside."

Merle settled himself back on his chair, "The hell ya want then, Squirt? Ain't nothin' fer you out here. Better run along inside now."

"Juice." She piped up again, "Can ya get me sum' juice? I can't find the cups…"

The men started laughing. "Ya babysittin' too now, Merle?" The bald man said.

"Ah shut yer trap, Roscoe." Merle stood to his feet and set the beer aside. He ruffled Charlotte's hair as he walked past her to head inside, muttering all the way about good for nothing kids and nannies.

Charlotte stayed put too nervous to move away from the eyes that had latched onto her so thirstily and curiously. She took a peek at all the men staring back at her. The bald man, Roscoe spit out his chewing tobacco once more and cleared his throat, leaning forward to get a better look at the girl. "What's yer name, Sweetheart?"

Meanwhile inside, Merle had fetched one of the glass cups from the messy table. It was filled with leftover moonshine. Merle swirled it in the glass, contemplating on drinking it before he shrugged and chugged it down. He then went to water down the glass in the sink and poured water in it from the tap, forgetting the fact that Charlotte had asked for juice.

"Alright kid, here's yer water—" Merle headed back outside and when he looked up, he saw Roscoe attempting to pull a struggling Charlotte closer to him. Merle dropped the glass on the ground. The glass bounced on the dead grass and spilled the liquid inside, "Ey! The hell ya doin'?!" Merle went immediately to Roscoe. He yanked Charlotte by the hand and shoved her behind him.

Roscoe immediately stood to his feet, raising his chin and holding his ground. Charlotte jumped back with a gasp, afraid of the men that were about to start a brawl.

.

The shouts and cursing of the drunk and drugged men stirred Daryl from his sleep. He looked to the side of the bed and Charlotte was gone. "Fuck!" He jumped to his feet and rushed out of the room.

"Charlie!" He searched through the cruddy mobile home but didn't find her. His fears came true when he stepped out onto the front yard and found the girl in the midst of trouble. Merle and Roscoe were going at in in a drunk haze and Charlotte had gotten in the middle of it to stop Roscoe from harming Merle.

"Leave 'em 'lone!" She pushed Roscoe back.

Annoyed, the drunk man shoved her aside and she fell to the ground with an "Oof!"

Before Daryl knew it, everything was red. He rushed across the yard, tackling Roscoe down to the ground, slamming his body down hard against the dirt and rocks. Roscoe gave out a groan as the air was knocked out of him.

"Daryl!" Merle hollered at his brother but Daryl didn't listen.

He sat up and wound his fist back, then brought it down upon Roscoe's face multiple times without stopping. Another one of the men jumped in, grabbing Daryl from around the neck and yanking him off the half conscious Roscoe. While a third man sucker punched Daryl straight across the face. It took Daryl a moment to regain himself and when he did, he shoved the first man off him, punching him straight across the face to ward him off.

The man who had sucker punched him went in for another strike. Daryl dodged it and slammed his heavy fist straight into the man's stomach. The man's knees buckled and he fell to the ground, grasping his gut for air. He cried out in pain when Daryl kicked him in his side.

"Stand back!" Merle ordered Charlotte who watched her father's rampage with big blue eyes of terror. She had never seen him in a fight before and the mere sight of his animalistic rage terrified her.

"Ey! Knock it off!" Merle went from behind Daryl and wrapped his arms around him to keep him from pouncing on Roscoe one more time.

"Get off!" Daryl yanked his arm out of Merle's grasp and swung his fist, striking Merle on the mouth.

"Fuck!" Merle stepped back. "The shit, brother?"

Daryl stepped back, out of breath, still in the middle of his rage. He then heard Roscoe groaning and went to him. He grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him up, "I see ya around my lil' girl one more time and I'll kill ya." He spat and shoved Roscoe back to the ground.

Roscoe groaned, unable to gather his bearings. His lip was busted and the side of his temple was gushing blood. "Yer gonna regret it, Dixon! Yer gonna regret it!" He hollered.

Daryl spit a wad of blood next to Roscoe's head. "Yeah, whatever…"

He then turned to Charlotte who immediately ran into his arms despite being afraid of his actions just moments ago. He picked her up and stormed off.

"Where ya goin'?" Merle asked, catching up with his angry brother, leaving his redneck friends to gather themselves. "Ey, I'm talkin' to ya!"

Daryl stopped long enough to look at his brother. "I'm outta here." He lifted Charlotte higher in his arms to get a better grip on her. She watched in silence with a trembling lower lip, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"Sal's gonna hear about this, ya know. He ain't gon be happy."

"Don't care." Daryl looked around the place, "I ain't comin' back to this place again." He turned to walk away but Merle stopped him.

"What? Ya leavin'?

"What's it look like?"

Merle searched his brother's face to find sincerity in his eyes. How many times had Daryl threatened to leave? How many times had he gone for days to disappear in the woods by himself? Too many. But those times Merle was sure he'd come back and sure enough, he did. Now, looking into his eyes, he had a feeling that Daryl wouldn't be back. At least not for a very long time.

"So that's it? Ya abandoning yer blood?"

"I gotta get out of here." Daryl looked at Charlotte.

"For what?" Merle countered.

"For her." Daryl referred to Charlotte, "She's my blood too…"

Merle looked at the scared little girl on the verge of crying and then glared at his brother. "Fine! Go then! But when Big Sal comes lookin' for ya for what ya did to his kin, don't ya come cryin' for me."

"I can take care of my own…" Daryl turned his back to Merle, "I always have…"

And so Merle stood in silence, watching Daryl stalk away with the little girl. Charlotte turned her head to look at her uncle just standing there. She lifted her little hand and gave him a soft wave goodbye. Merle just watched them go with a broken look Charlotte had never seen on a person.

.

There was always something about going into town that made Beth feel like she was seventeen again. She had spent a lot of her free time there with her friends and with Jimmy but now the place looked a lot more different. It was as if she had been gone for so long.

Maggie and Beth stepped out of the coffee shop with some iced coffee in hand and strolled through the streets. "I see they're hirin' again." Maggie said of the 'Now Hiring' sign plastered on the front window of the shop.

Beth stepped aside to make way for a couple holding hands but barely made note of them. "Hmm? Oh, yeah."

Maggie nudged her, "Why don't you apply?"

Beth laughed, "Who would take care of Lottie while I'm workin'?"

"Me? Mom, Daddy, Shawn…Daryl?"

Beth nearly chocked on her iced coffee and cleared her throat. She didn't like the look Maggie gave her when she said his name or that look that implied something else. "Daryl's doing enough already." Beth said, "I can't ask him for more…" She grabbed her straw with the tips of her fingers and twirled the ice. "Besides, he works so much."

"He's really stepping up, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Beth wanted to smile. "He is."

.

Daryl sat Charlotte down on the bench outside of the diner where she had eaten multiple times with her mother and aunt Maggie. She had calmed down during their walk into town and now had grown tired. Daryl dug into his back pocket and continued to wipe off the blood from his lower lip with his raggedy red bandana.

"Daddy, ya okay?" Charlotte reached her hand up to grab his attention.

Daryl knelt down in front of her, gazing up at her sweet little face. "Yeah. M'alright." He looked her over, "Those men hurt ya?"

She shook her head. "No. Merle didn't let 'em."

Daryl nodded. At least Merle had been good for something. "Imma call yer Mama to come get ya."

"Kay."

Daryl stood and went to the payphone next to the bench. He dug into his pocket and pulled out some loose change. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain his appearance to Beth or even begin to tell her what had happened. Daryl himself wasn't even sure what had happened. All he had seen was Charlotte being pushed down and the rest was nothing but red.

.

Maggie inhaled the fresh breeze. It smelled like cinnamon and pastries on account of the bakery just up the street. The cars were driving by and the streets were filled with people. It wasn't too crowded or too busy but lively enough to enjoy the afternoon.

"Jimmy came by in the mornin' while you were dropping Charlie off." Maggie often referred to Charlotte by Daryl's little nickname. She claimed it was cute and it stuck.

"Yeah? He bring more peaches again?"

Maggie laughed, "Give the poor guy a break. He's still hung up on ya."

Beth sighed, "Jimmy's livin' in the past."

"Maybe. But Beth, haven't you thought of datin' again?"

Beth stopped right across the street from the diner, her back to the street and the building. "What're ya sayin'?"

Maggie stopped too. "I'm just sayin' that it wouldn't hurt to get out there again." She took a sip from her iced coffee.

"I don't see why datin' is so important." Beth frowned and went on a little rant on how she didn't need to date to feel complete and happy with herself.

Maggie listened to her sister droll on and on while her eyes wandered across the street. Maggie frowned and cut Beth off.

"What?" Beth was a bit annoyed.

"Tell me why that girl over there looks just like Charlotte."

"What?" Beth turned around, confused and glanced across the street. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped, "Because that _is_ Charlotte."

Charlotte sat to herself, patiently waiting for Daryl to fish out all the loose change in his pockets when she heard her name being called out from across the street. "Charlotte!"

Charlotte glanced up and smiled instantly from ear to ear. "Mama!"

Beth and Maggie raced across the street and to the front of the diner. Beth hurried to the girl and collected her into a hug. "Lottie, goodness, what are you doing here alone?"

"She ain't alone."

Both Maggie and Beth glanced up to see Daryl stepping away from the pay phone just a few feet away.

"Daryl." Beth was surprised to see him no less but once she saw his appearance she grew deeply concerned. "What happened? She's supposed to be with you at the parks."

"God. What happened to you, Dixon?" Maggie asked.

Daryl shrugged, "S'nothin'. Just an accident."

"What accident?" Beth was growing frantic.

"It was nothin'. Charlie's fine, she didn't get hurt."

"What happened? Daryl?" Beth's heart was beating so fast she began to feel dizzy.

"Just a chopper accident. No big deal." He repeated not wanting to tell her what had truly happened in fear that she wouldn't let him see Charlotte again.

"No big deal?" Beth gasped, "Daryl, you could have gotten seriously hurt."

Daryl was about to protest but then fell silent. He had expected Beth to scold him about Charlotte's sake but instead she had scolded him for his. He wasn't expecting that reaction so he looked from Beth to Maggie and then back to Beth. "Can I talk to ya?"

"That's our queue. Come on, girly." Maggie took Charlotte out of Beth's arms and carried her off.

"Can I have some?" Charlotte asked about the iced coffee still in Maggie's hand.

"No, but I'll get you a smoothie. How's that sound?" She settled the girl on her hip as they walked away.

"Good."

Maggie brushed her niece's little nose, "My, don't you get awfully filthy at the parks."

Once they were safely across the street, Beth turned to Daryl, waiting for him to speak.

Daryl cleared his throat; "I uh, just wanted to let ya know that I won't be able to take Charlie in for a while."

Beth grew nervous, "Daryl, what _really_ happened?"

"Nothin'. Just movin' out is all."

"Moving out? Where to?"

"To town, till I find my own place closer out down the road." He lied. He wasn't sure where he was going but he didn't want Beth to worry.

"Why are you leavin' home? I don't understand."

He glanced across the street where Maggie and Charlotte were entering the coffee shop. The last thing he saw before they entered was Charlotte's sweet, little smile. "Place isn't good enough for her." He said, "Or for me."


	14. Fourteen

**Don't own TWD.**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **.**

 **14**

 **.**

Beth tucked Charlotte in that night and went to sit out on the front porch with a soda pop. The night felt warm and Beth was feeling stuffy inside. She had been thinking of Daryl all afternoon. He hadn't told her where he would be living and Beth worried for him. She knew Merle was the only family she had and she couldn't imagine herself in his position. She could only imagine what had happened to make Daryl choose to leave his brother.

" _You live here?" Beth asked him as she stepped into the small, somewhat dirty trailer park home._

" _Yeah. That a problem?" He asked, taking a drink from his beer._

 _Beth looked at him. She felt awfully bold and unafraid to enter the unfamiliar home of a stranger but she somehow trusted him. He was different than the rest. He was a good man._

" _No, it's not." She said firmly._

" _Gonne get out soon." He said so surely of himself but with a shrug as if it didn't really matter._

" _Where ya goin'?"_

" _Anywhere."_

Beth sighed at the memory. She could really see that he was making an effort to better himself and the thought alone made her see him in a different light. Just seeing him earlier that day in front of the diner made Beth feel all kinds of ways. He had looked so vulnerable, so afraid, so reachable.

Beth didn't know what to think. "Oh, Daryl…"

"So, are you going to tell me what happened now?" Came a voice behind Beth. It was Maggie. She took a seat next to her sister on the porch.

Beth hadn't told her about her conversation with Daryl since Charlotte was around and she didn't want to worry her. "Daryl left his brother's but he didn't tell me why."

Maggie frowned, "Where's he going to live now?"

Beth shrugged, "I don't know. He didn't say but I'm worried…"

Maggie nudged her, "He's a big boy, Beth. He'll be fine."

"I know but I guess I just can't help to worry about him…"

Maggie smiled, resting her cheek on her fist, "I wonder why." She said teasingly.

"It's not what you're thinking." Beth frowned, a bit offended that Maggie teased her so much about Daryl.

"Did you offer him a place to stay?"

" _Here_?" Beth scoffed, "I'm sure Daddy would like that plenty..."

"Daddy likes Daryl. They get along just fine."

Beth shrugged, "Even if I offered him a place to stay, he wouldn't accept it. He's too proud."

"Well, we all need help sometime." She gave Beth's hand a squeeze, "C'mon, let's go inside."

.

Daryl used some of his savings to rent himself a motel room for the night. It wasn't the nicest motel in town but it was the cheapest he could find. The walls were faded and the room smelled like stale cigarette smoke. The sheets were cold and the bathroom was filthy.

He sat on the edge of the bed and lit himself a smoke. The old battered television was blurry and had only five working channels but Daryl barely paid any attention to it. His mind was on what he was going to do next.

He hadn't much money saved to spend on motel rooms for long and he didn't leave with much. He planned on returning to Merle's place after work while he was away to pack the little bit of belongings he had left behind. Perhaps he'd get a sleeping tent and live out in the woods until he found a place to live. Living in the woods was enough for him but he couldn't have Charlotte living in a tent when she came to visit. He knew Beth wouldn't approve.

Daryl got up to his feet and paced around the small room. The anger rose within him until he snapped and punched a hole in the wall. "Fuck!" He spat from the pain and the realization that he would have to pay for that.

He shook his hand and let the pain settle. His hand wasn't broken but it hurt like hell. Defeated, Daryl sat back down on the hard bed and put his good hand to his head, trying to clear his mind. Somehow, rising above was harder than he thought it to be. But he had to do it, for _her_.

" _Da-dee!" Charlotte squealed when she saw Daryl dismount his old bike. The engine had died down and purred into a calm. He took off his gloves and set them on the seat of the bike._

" _Da-dee!" Eighteen-month-old Charlotte ran to him as fast as she could._

 _"Careful, Lottie, you'll fall." Beth called as she made her way down the porch._

 _Charlotte giggled and waved her hands about with the biggest smile on her face._

 _Daryl knelt down and lifted the girl from the ground, "Ey, kid." He was utterly surprised she had called him "Daddy" since he hadn't seen her in weeks._

 _Beth met up with him. "She missed_ _you." She said reproachfully, trying to make him feel guilty for not coming to see her any sooner._

" _Surprised she remembers me."_

" _Me too." Beth crossed her arms, still visibly upset with him but didn't want to bring up an argument in front of the girl._

 _Charlotte reached up and grabbed his nose, "Hi, Da-dee."_

" _Hi, sweetheart." He took her hand off his face and held it in his own, "Ya got bigger." He went over to the picnic table and sat down under the shade. "Got ya somethin'." He reached into his pocket and brought out a stuffed beanie baby. It was an orange tabby. He had seen it in the front window of a toy store and luckily had enough money to buy it._

" _Kiddie!" Charlotte grabbed the kitty and hugged it._

" _What do you say, Lottie?" Beth asked her._

 _Charlotte raised the stuffed cat to Daryl's face and pretended to give him a kiss with it. "Mine."_

 _Beth sighed, "We're working on it."_

 _Daryl only nodded and turned his attention back to Charlotte. "She's gettin' bigger."_

" _Well you haven't seen her in weeks."_

"… _Yeah."_

" _That's not what we agreed on, Daryl…" Beth's voice trailed off._

" _Got caught up, s'all." He didn't meet Beth's eyes, not wanting to feel guilty about it. "Won't happen again." He stood to his feet and handed the baby back to Beth._

 _Beth frowned, "You're leavin'?"_

" _I got some work to do."_

" _So you got a job then."_

" _Nah, s'with my brother." Daryl headed back to his bike._

 _Beth frowned at this; she wasn't fond of Merle. "Doin' what?"_

" _Stuff."_

 _Charlotte reached out for Daryl, "Da-dee?" her voice wavered as if she would cry._

 _Daryl reached over and softly pinched her cheek, "Behave yerself, kid." He revved the bike and drove off, leaving Beth livid and Charlotte crying out for him._

Daryl was brought back from the memory of when he'd follow his brother around like a blind fool. He hadn't been a good father then but now that he was actually trying, the tides were against him.

.

The following morning, Daryl overslept and walked his way to work at the warehouse just outside of town. He arrived over an hour late and was scolded by the foreman upon arriving. "Get yer ass together, Dixon!" the man bellowed at him.

Daryl ignored him and proceeded to work, lifting heavy boxes of machine equipment. It was something new every day but by the end of his twelve-hour shift, Daryl was exhausted and covered in sweat. He hadn't brought anything for lunch and he spent that hour in a corner, catching his breath. He hated his job but the thought of Charlotte made him pull through.

When the job was done for the day, Daryl walked out with the rest of the men. He was covered in sweat and his hands ached something awful along with his back. As he clocked out, the foreman stepped out of his office, "Dixon! C'mere."

Daryl went over to him with his chin high, unafraid of what the smaller man had to say. "If yer late one more time, yer fired. Ya hear me, Dixon?"

"Yeah." Daryl said not letting the threat phase him, "I hear ya loud and clear." He turned his back to the foreman and left.

.

Charlotte sat on the swing under the tree, rocking back and forth while Beth sat on the picnic table reading out loud to her.

"Mama, when's Daddy comin' to visit?" It had been days since she last saw Daryl.

Beth stopped mid-sentence, "I don't know, baby. Soon."

"How soon?" Charlotte rocked back and forth, "Like soon? Or soon-soon?"

Beth exhaled. Charlotte was so difficult sometimes. She turned her head back to look at her, "I said soon. Now, do you want me to read to you or not?"

"Yes."

"Then hush," She said with a small smile and a laugh and turned back to the book.

"Hey, Beth." Came a voice and Beth looked up to see Jimmy standing there with a big smile. He glanced up at Charlotte and gave her a smile, "Hey, Lottie."

Charlotte skidded the swing to a full stop and frowned at Jimmy.

"Hi, Jimmy." Beth closed the book but saved the page. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, your dad needed help with the harvest. I thought I'd come by and lend him a hand."

"That's awfully nice of you, Jimmy." Beth glanced back down to her book.

"Hey, Beth." Jimmy came closer to the table, his hand in his hands, "I was wonderin' if this Saturday you'd—"

"Beth!" Came Maggie's voice from the porch of the house.

"Yeah?" Beth called back, awfully relieved that someone had interrupted them.

"Oh, hey, Jimmy!" Maggie waved at him and then turned her attention to Beth, "There's someone on the phone for you."

"Who?"

Maggie smiled when she said his name, "Daryl."

Beth's heart skipped a beat upon hearing his name. "Daddy?" Charlie jumped off the swing and raced inside.

"I'll—I'll be right there." Beth told Maggie and jumped up to her feet, "Good luck with the harvest." She told Jimmy and hurried inside, leaving Jimmy alone and awfully annoyed at the mention of Charlotte's father's name.

Inside, Charlotte jumped up and down, trying to reach the phone from Maggie's hand. "Easy squirt, it's for your Mama."

"But it's my Daddy." She pouted with big blue indignant eyes.

"You'll talk to him after." Maggie assured her.

Beth came inside the house and took the phone from her sister, "Hello?"

" _Hey."_

It was Daryl and for some reason Beth's stomach twirled upon hearing his voice. "Hi."

" _Are you busy?"_

"Just watchin' Charlotte. Why?"

" _We need to talk."_

 _._

Beth stood outside the motel that Daryl had given her directions to. It was a run down place just outside of town. The "Vacant" sign was broken and the soda machine outside the front office was tagged up with graffiti. Made gave the old truck a lost look and went to knock on the door of Daryl's room.

Before she knocked, she noticed three men standing yards away, outside of another room. They stood close together and occasionally took glances at her. Beth found this odd but didn't think much of it and knocked on the door.

It didn't take Daryl long to answer. He looked exhausted and overworked. Beth was sure he hadn't eaten much in days but instead spent his time working at the warehouse.

"Hi." She said and stepped inside.

Inside was no better than out and Beth felt a heavy feeling fall to the pit of her stomach. She felt bad that Daryl was living in such conditions but at least he was out of the parks in West End.

"Charlotte wanted to come." Beth mentioned as she looked around the place, "I told her you'd see her another day."

"Yeah." Daryl ran his thumb beneath his bottom lip in a pensive manner. "Mmm, I wanted to talk with ya 'bout somethin'."

"What is it?" Beth turned around to face him.

"Um, well," He sat on the edge of the bed and let her sit next to him. "Looks like things are gonna be rough for a while. Been doin' a lot of over time to afford my own place. Won't be goin' to Charlie's ballet classes for a while." He let his glance fall down to his lap.

Beth felt that same feeling in her stomach but her heart ached at the same time. She placed her hand upon his and gave it a soft squeeze. "I'm sure she'll understand if you can't go." Beth saw her hand upon his and pulled it back.

When she took her hand off him, Daryl felt a disappointment he didn't quite understand.

"I'll talk with her."

"Thanks…"

"Daryl, are you goin' to be okay? I'm worried about you."

Daryl's heart leaped when she said that. He didn't really think Beth even cared for him but her concern was genuine. Those big blues didn't lie. They couldn't. "I'll be fine. Just gotta get back up on my feet."

"Will you be here long?"

"Dunno. Not long. S'getting' expensive every day."

Beth bit her bottom lip nervously. She knew what she wanted to say but she didn't have the guts for it. Still, if she didn't say anything, she wouldn't be helping him. "You know, if you need help, I'm here."

He looked at her, "I ain't lookin' for hand outs."

Beth sighed heavily. "You're impossible, Daryl Dixon." She stood to her feet to leave when he stopped her.

"S'not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

Daryl remained silent for a short moment. . "Just wanna do this on my own is all."

Beth remembered Maggie's words and sat back down next to him, closer that time. "You're really tryin' for her, aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

Beth sighed and timidly placed her hand upon his again. It was hard to ignore the feeling in her gut when it came to him. Even though she often disliked him for his past behavior, she knew he was going to be in her life for the rest of forever because of Charlotte. And it was the moments in where he looked so vulnerable that Beth felt like she could be near him. He had high walls but they felt so climbable.

"You know you can rely on me, right?" Beth kept her hand on his. Daryl's hands were rough and callused but they made Beth feel safe like the night in the bar when she first met him. He had been the only one she could trust that night and the only one who showed her a single ounce of respect.

Daryl met her eyes unsure of the feeling swelling within him. Beth was so beautiful and she smelled like heaven. Her hand was soft to the touch but tough in a way. Even though her hands were soft, she knew the meaning of hard work. She had grown up on a farm, after all. Daryl admired that strength.

"Mhmm." He said silently, feeling himself getting closer to her.

Beth noticed herself staring at his lips with a hunger she had been denying for years. She stopped herself and pushed back, not letting herself be pulled in by feelings of pure fantasy. "If you ever need a place to stay, the farm is your home." She stammered a bit.

Daryl stood up to stop her from leaving but she was already at the door. "Let me know when you can see Charlotte. Bye, Daryl."

Tongue tied, Daryl only nodded and let her leave. He watched from the entrance of his room as she climbed in the truck and drove off the lot.

"Shit." He muttered and turned back around, closing the door behind him.

The three men standing on the other side of the motel watched the truck drive away. When it was out of sight, they pushed from the wall and made their way across the lot in the direction of Daryl's room.

.

When Beth arrived home, she needed a moment to clear her head and took a stroll through the farm. Charlotte was off by the lake with Shawn and his girlfriend. Shawn carried Charlotte on his shoulders; the couple laughing as Charlotte messed with Shawn's face.

Beth found Daryl making his way from the barn. He had just put away some tools he had used to restore a wooden door in the horse stables.

"Hey, June Bug." He smiled upon seeing Beth.

Beth went directly into his arms for a hug.

"Guess it didn't go so well." Hershel said.

Beth pulled apart, "Could have gone worse."

"Daryl's a proud man but he'll come around." Hershel wrapped an arm around Beth and walked with her down the dirt pathway in the direction of the house. "Did he tell ya what he wanted?"

"He said he moved out of his brother's place and is gonna find his own."

"What do you think of that?"

Beth shrugged, "He's better off than with his brother."

"I'm sure Daryl knows what's good for him." Hershel rubbed Beth's arm, "You gotta have faith in him that he'll pull through."

"Mama!" Charlotte's voice came from across the farm and both Beth and Hershel looked up to see her approaching as fast as her little legs could take her.

"I'll go visit him again tomorrow. Maybe then I can talk some sense into him."

When Charlotte reached them, she jumped right into Beth's arms. She wore a white sundress with a white peter pan collar; the dress was decorated in yellow and black chickens. Maggie had gotten her the dress from a child's boutique in Atlanta; she said it reminded her of her little rambunctious niece. And of course, like usual, Charlotte was barefoot.

Beth picked her up and set her on her hip, "Hi, you."

"Did you see Daddy?"

"I did."

"What he say?"

"He said he'll see you real soon." Beth told her as she, Charlotte and Hershel made their way to the house.

.

Daryl didn't leave Beth's thoughts all evening. She had thought to go back but figured it was too late to bother him. Perhaps she would catch him before work the following morning.

It was well past midnight and Beth remained wide-awake. Charlotte slept next to her as snug as a bug. Maggie slept in the next bed over. Both of them in deep slumber. Beth's mind raced, wondering what would have happened if she had kissed Daryl in his motel room. She somehow saw herself back in time to that night filled with moonshine and drunken kisses. Her stomach twirled as she thought of his hands and she couldn't comprehend why he was heavy on her mind. It must have been the moment that had swept her off her feet. But she had decided in the end that she would visit him in the morning.

And just like she had planned, Beth drove the truck out bright and early the next day to the motel to see Daryl. She felt like she had left the conversation unfinished and she wanted him to know that he could call her for anything. After all, he was Charlotte's father and he was a good father at that.

Beth climbed out of the truck with a little brown bag where she had made Daryl lunch for his work shift. She thought he had looked malnourished when she had seen him the day before. Maybe a home cooked meal would make him feel a bit better about his situation.

When Beth approached the door to his room, she noticed the door was open a slit. She frowned and knocked on the door, "Daryl?" He didn't answer. A panicked feeling filled her stomach and her heart began to exhilarate. Why would he leave the door open? Perhaps he had left to work earlier than usual.

Beth gently pushed the door further and called out his name again. When he didn't answer a second time, she pushed it wide open and gasped in horror.

The room was a mess. The television set was on the ground broken, the decoration frames hung crooked from the walls and there was a lamp shattered on the far wall by the bathroom. "Daryl?" Beth called his name out again, "Daryl!" She cried when she saw legs sticking out from behind the bed.

She dropped the bag and rushed inside to find him on the floor, between the wall and the bed. He was bruised, bloody and unconscious. Beth barely recognized his swollen face. "No, no, no!" She attempted to hoist his head up and rouse him awake, "Daryl, Daryl! Wake up." She shook him slightly and patted his cheek. When he didn't wake, she placed her ear against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

It was still beating.

"Please, please, Daryl. Wake up!" Tears streamed down her face. She searched the pocket of her jacket for her phone and fished it out to dial 911. When she reached the operator, she spoke between tears, "I need help, please! My, my daughter's father, he's hurt…" Beth looked over the unconscious Daryl and her heart shattered a million pieces. She gave the operator their location and hung up the phone once she was sure help was on its way.

Beth looked down to Daryl, holding him close, "Don't leave me, please…" She cried silently to him as she thought of Charlotte, "I can't do this on my own."


	15. Fifteen

**Don't Own TWD**

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really love working on this one because it's so refreshing working on a non-ZA fic when it comes to TWD. Also, I'm super relieved you guys like the pace of this story, I felt like it was off but I'm glad I'm on the right track.

.

 **15**

.

Beth sat in the waiting room of King County Hospital for what felt like an eternity. Daryl had been taken in through the double doors down the hall and she hadn't heard anything for over an hour. In her hand, Beth held Daryl's faded red bandana. She noticed it on him almost every time she saw him but hadn't realized she had been holding it until she reached the hospital and was able to gather her thoughts. She was sure he would be fine but the anxiety was building deep within her and she began to double guess herself.

A nurse stepped out of from the opposite hallway followed by a sheriff deputy. They approached Beth.

"Excuse me, Miss Greene?" The deputy spoke. He was a tall man with light brown hair and sky blue eyes.

Beth stood to her feet and sniffled, "Yes?"

He extended out his hand to her, "I'm Officer Grimes, I'm gonna ask you a few things about what occurred at the motel with Mr. Dixon." His voice was deep yet calming and Beth knew she was in good hands.

Beth took a deep breath and kept herself from stammering but she gave him a short nod. She was willing to do anything to help Daryl's case.

"What is your relation to the victim?"

"He's my daughter's father."

"Married?"

Beth shook her head and gave the deputy a silent, "No."

"Can you explain to me exactly what happened?"

"I went to visit him because we had spoken the day before regarding our daughter…" Beth wiped a tear from her eye, "When I got there, the door was open and everything was a mess. I found him on the floor. I don't know, it all happened so fast—" She couldn't think straight.

Officer Grimes was patient and jotted down some notes in his notepad. He then asked Beth the time of her arrival at the motel and if she had seen any suspicious behavior that day or the day before.

At first Beth couldn't think of anything that seemed out of the ordinary until she remembered the men. "There were three men on the opposite side of the lot when I got there yesterday. They kept looking over but I didn't think much of it." She looked to Officer Grimes, "Do you think they were trying to kill him?"

"It's hard to say." He looked to the double doors, "Was there anything missing? His wallet? Money? Cards?"

Beth shook her head, "I don't think so. He doesn't have much to begin with. Why would they rob him?"

"If not robbery it could have been somethin' else. Do you remember what they looked like?"

Beth couldn't exactly pinpoint their looks since she had given them such a quick and meaningless glance but she did remember one of the men was bald with a roughed up face. "Everything else, it just happened so fast."

Officer Grimes nodded, "My partner's back at the scene. If we gather any more information we'll be sure to contact you."

"Thank you." Beth shook his hand, "Thank you so much."

Officer Grimes placed his hand on her shoulder and gave him a reassuring look, "We'll get down to the bottom of this."

Beth thanked him once more and the deputy left her to her thoughts. After he left, Beth went to the pay phone to call the farm. She was able to contact Maggie and explain to her what had happened. "Please don't tell Charlotte. I don't want her to know until I know how Daryl's doing."

" _Does his brother know?"_ Maggie asked on the other line.

"I don't think so."

" _Beth what are you going to do?"_

Beth glanced up to the double doors where Daryl had disappeared, "I don't know but I have to do somethin'."

.

Beth sat back down in the waiting room with Daryl's bandana still at hand. She twirled it around her fingers and let her mind wander.

 _Beth set the baby down on the grass of the front lawn just beneath the shade of the tree. Daryl stood about a yard away not sure what Beth was trying to show him. He had arrived an hour late to their meeting and already looked anxious to get going._

" _You ready, Lottie?" Beth asked the one year old._

 _Charlotte gave out a squeal like giggle and Beth slowly let go of her. Charlotte stood upright but wobbled a bit until she held her ground. She looked up at Daryl and a bright four-toothed grin crossed her face. She waved her arms about as if she would take flight and then very carefully, took one step forward._

 _Daryl's eyes gleamed in amazement and he slowly knelt down, watching the baby take those wobbly steps in his direction, "Would ya look at that…"_

 _Beth smiled when she saw Daryl's lips jerk upward._

 _Charlotte tilted to the side and almost fell over but kept herself up._

" _That's all right, sweetheart." Daryl encouraged her; his voice soft, "You got it, you got it."_

 _Stubborn as she was, Charlotte continued those funky fawn-like steps all the way into her father's arms._

Beth wiped a tear away. She remembered how excited she had been when Charlotte took her first steps the night before she showed Daryl. She and Maggie had been upstairs in their room with the girl when it happened. Charlotte had been practicing standing up on her own without the help of two hands or a sofa to keep her upright. All Beth and Maggie heard were the soft slapping sounds of little hands on the floorboards when she failed to stay up followed by a frustrated growl.

Beth couldn't stop thinking about Charlotte and how heart broken she'd be if she knew something had happened to Daryl. Hopefully she would never know how bad it had been.

It was another thirty minutes before the doctor let Beth see Daryl. He informed her that they were able to stabilize him and he would be fine. He had a concussion and a few bruised ribs and only one fractured one but he would recover with plenty of rest.

When Beth saw him lying on the hospital bed her heart shattered. She had never seen Daryl Dixon so beaten down before. He looked utterly defeated and it was just not like him. She thought of Charlie once again and her heart broke all over. The girl would be devastated to see her father in such conditions. Luckily, he would make a good recovery. He was a strong man, the doctor said; he would come back with full strength.

Beth went to his bedside and felt the need to smack his arm for getting himself in whatever trouble he had been in. Beth just had a feeling that it was his temper that had started whatever brawl had ensued. Still, she didn't condone the situation and was angry for what those men had done to him.

"I thought you died on me, you jerk." She sniffled.

He didn't respond and all Beth could hear was the beeping of his heart monitor. It sounded strong so it left her just a little bit more calm.

Beth was reluctant to leave his side but the nurse said he wouldn't wake up till the following day so Beth ended up leaving. Hershel met her out in the waiting room and Beth hugged him as soon as she reached him.

"There, there, Bethy." He soothed her, "The worst is over."

.

The drive back to the farm was a quiet one. Hershel had many questions but he knew Beth needed time to clear her mind so he didn't speak right away. Hershel knew his daughter very well. She was a born nurturer and couldn't help but ignore someone in need of help. Especially someone that meant something to her and by the looks of it, Daryl meant more to her than Hershel had first thought.

"I was speaking to the doctor before you came out…" He started out calmly, "He said it could have been much worse than it was."

Beth remained silent with her eyes out the window. They were red and on the verge of spilling tears. Night had fallen upon Georgia and Beth focused on the shadows behind the trees on the side of the road. She had been so scared upon finding Daryl on that motel room floor. She thought she'd never see him alive again.

"That's a good sign." Hershel kept his eyes on the road but didn't say anything else until they reached the farm. Once the truck was parked just outside the house, Hershel looked to his youngest daughter, "Bethy, I think he needs your help now more than ever."

Beth slowly looked to her father, "What do you mean?"

The front door opened and Charlotte called out to Beth. Hershel gave his daughter a reassuring smile and said, "We'll talk about it in the morning."

.

Charlotte had a lot of questions about Beth's where abouts the previous day but no one had wanted to tell her what had happened until Daryl was out of the hospital. Annette was mortified that something so terrible had happened to him. Maggie was also concerned but Shawn said he had it coming. Shawn always had a chip on his shoulder when it came to Daryl. He just didn't like the man who had knocked up his sister and not married her.

So in the end, Beth told Charlotte she was running errands.

"All day?" Charlotte asked skeptically.

"All day." Beth affirmed it.

"Hmm. That don't sound too nice." And she went on her merry little way to help Maggie with the morning chores.

In the afternoon, Beth changed clothes and headed out to the hospital to see how Daryl was doing. Charlotte asked to go wherever she was going but Beth denied her. So after a meltdown that lasted about fifteen minutes on Charlotte's part, Beth arrived back at King County Hospital.

Daryl had been moved to another room with a few other patients seeing as he couldn't afford a private room for himself. Beth sat at his bedside, studying his serene expression. , "Damn it, Dixon. What am I going to do with you?" She placed her hand on his cheek, "What? Hmm?"

"You're stuck with me, aren't ya…" His voice was groggy and weak.

Beth glanced up to find him awake. She couldn't help but to laugh, "You're lucky Lottie loves you so much." Daryl groaned in attempts to sit up but Beth stopped him, "Don't."

"What happened?"

"Don't remember…" he avoided her gaze and Beth knew he was hiding something.

"I found you at the motel all beat up. The police think some men roughed you up for the hell of it."

Daryl winced at the pain in his side, "Well, shit…"

"Do you know who they were, Daryl?"

"Mmm." Was all Daryl said.

Beth frowned at him. "I know you know. You have to tell the police."

"I ain't no narc."

Beth's frown deepened into a glare, "Daryl Dixon you almost died."

"But I didn't…"

"You could have." Beth saddened, "And then what would I have done?"

Daryl felt defensive and tried to move but the pain in his ribs was far worse than the throbbing in his head. "Why do ya care anyhow?"

Beth stopped her rant and her expression relaxed. "What would I have told Lottie? Hmm? That her daddy died and I couldn't do anythin'?"

Daryl met her gaze again. He had stitches above his brow but somehow he looked much better than he had when Beth found him. He didn't answer her; he just watched her with those steady light blue eyes of his.

"I care, Daryl." Beth admitted, "You just don't know it…" Beth quickly wiped away her tears before they showed. A man coughed at the other end of the room; "The doctor said you'll be out of here in less than a week." She quickly changed the subject, feeling too foolish to continue her words.

Realization hit Daryl and he tried to sit up but his fractured rib rendered him back down with a wincing pain and a curse word that almost escaped his lips. "Work. I missed work…"

"Daryl that doesn't matter right now."

Daryl shook his head. It _did_ matter but in a way, Beth was right. There was nothing he could do now. "Fuck…"

"Just rest." Beth told him with a weak smile more than happy that he was alive and kicking. "So you're daughter can see you again."

.

Beth arrived at the farm earlier than she had the day before. She was told that Jimmy came to visit while she was away but Beth could care less about that. All she could think about was Daryl.

The Greene family sat together at the dinner table later that evening for Annette's famous stake and mashed potatoes. Shawn was going on about a deer and her fawn that he and Finley had seen earlier out by the creek heading towards Lou's farm.

"Bet it ran off when it saw your face." Maggie joked.

Shawn faked a laugh and pretended to throw a wad of mashed potatoes at her. Beth was silent while she cut up a piece of stake into little pieces for Charlotte who was more preoccupied with getting her grandfather's attention.

"Lottie, eat your dinner." Beth told her in a serious tone.

"But I don't wanna eat it." She said in a small, timid voice that also meant she was going to give Beth a hard time at bedtime.

Beth sighed and grabbed her hand, telling her softly, "You need to." Charlotte had been impossible all day and Beth was too tired to deal with it for long but her patience for the girl was like hard gold. It would just not break.

"C'mon Rabbit, eat your dinner." Hershel told the girl with an encouraging smile.

"Okay, Papa."

Beth sighed heavily but was grateful for her family's help. "Thanks, Daddy."

Dinner was never silent at the Greene's. They all spoke to one another, filling each other in on what was going on with them, the farm or their neighbors. That night, Beth didn't participate in their conversations. Instead, she watched from her seat as they all spoke to one another. Hershel and Annette were talking about the upcoming Farmer's Market in Atlanta. Shawn and Maggie were in a very colorful conversation with Charlotte about _The Wizard of Oz_.

"Did you know they made her smoke nothing but cigarettes." Shawn told Maggie.

"No way, liar."

"For real. I'm tellin' ya."

"Daddy, Mama." Beth broke the ongoing conversations, finding the nerve within her to finally speak up. She had been avoiding it all during dinner and it was finally time.

Annette became worried by her daughter's tone of voice. Even Charlotte's big blues were set on her mother. Beth bit her bottom lip for a moment and finally said, "I need to talk to y'all about Daryl."


	16. Sixteen

**DON'T OWN TWD**

 **A/N:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, also those of you who had favored and followed as well. I might admit I took my sweet time with this chapter but hopefully it's enjoyable. It's a little on the short side but it's just setting up for the upcoming one. Happy reading!

.

 **16**

.

"No." Was Shawn's answer concerning the matter, "Absolutely not" He would not have the man who impregnated his little sister without marrying her living under the same roof as him and his family.

The Greene family found themselves in the living room of their home, surrounded in a family meeting. Charlotte had been sent upstairs to her room but after a moment, she had snuck down and sat on the staircase to peak behind the bars and listen. She had missed the fact that Daryl was in the hospital but knew the subject of the family meeting was about him.

Maggie looked from her brother to Beth, "I say yes."

Maggie knew Beth and Daryl's situation far more than Shawn did and she knew that having Daryl move in for short time would help them sort themselves out. Maggie liked Daryl. He was rough around the edges but soft in the middle. He was a good father despite his hideous bad luck and poor decision-making. Maggie just knew he would fit in somehow.

"Seriously?" Shawn asked Maggie. He couldn't believe that she was taking his side. After all, Maggie was once as angry as he was about their poor little sister's predicament. However, to Maggie, being single and pregnant was not the end of the world. Beth had overcome her obstacles and if she didn't marry Daryl than that was on her.

"If you remember correctly, Beth _didn't_ want to marry him."

Beth sighed a bit annoyed that they had to bring that up, "That's not the point." She looked to her mother in hopes of changing the subject, "Mom? What do you think?"

Annette gave a light sigh. Of course like any mother, she didn't like the idea of her sweet daughter involving herself with a man that looked like a criminal but she had come to know Daryl over the years and realized that looks were very deceiving. Also, the poor man was hurt and had nowhere to go. Annette wasn't the type to turn away someone when they needed help. She had a good heart and was extremely giving.

"Daryl is a good man but this is a very tough decision, Beth." Annette said, " _However_ , he is also Lottie's father and that makes him family."

"I don't approve of this." Shawn interrupted.

"We know that already." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"God would want us to help family in need." Annette reminded them.

"This ain't Joseph and Mary looking for shelter, Mama." Shawn said hotly.

From the stairs, Charlotte grew nervous and looked from her uncle to her aunt and then to her grandmother. She wasn't too sure what they were discussing but it meant that Daryl got to visit the farm. Or at least that's what she had understood.

"Well, I support whatever decision your father makes." Annette smiled at Hershel with complete faith that he would make the right decision that would benefit everyone in the end.

"Now, I understand where Shawn is coming from." Hershel spoke next, "It is not easy letting a strange man live in our home. But Daryl is no stranger and your mother is right, he's become family whether we like it or not." He looked from Shawn to Beth. "I can tell he's a good man with good intentions. He may not have the best of luck but he _is_ trying for Lottie's sake."

Beth waited impatiently for Hershel decision. Even though they had taken a vote, his decision was the final one in the end. Beth wasn't too thrilled to bring Daryl into her home but she saw how badly he needed the help and she just couldn't let the father of her child out in the world without any money or a roof over his head.

Hershel landed his eyes upon Beth. "I will allow Daryl to live here—" Beth stood to her feet on the verge of happy tears. Charlotte perked her head up, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"What?" Shawn demanded, standing to his feet as well.

"Hold yer horses," Hershel said before anyone could get too excited. "I will allow Daryl to live here _until_ he's recovered from his injuries _and_ he will stay in the spare room downstairs." He looked to Beth, "There will be no funny business under my roof, do you understand?"

Beth threw her arms around her father's neck, hugging him tight, "Thank you, Daddy! Thank you!"

Shawn scoffed and stormed outside with the shake of his head and the slamming of the front door. "Shawn!" Annette called after him.

"He'll get over it." Maggie told Annette and gave her a hug to ease her worries over her angry son.

"Remember," Herself said with a warning, "It is only until he recovers."

Beth knew Daryl wouldn't like the idea of moving into the farm for a short while but he also didn't like the thought of owing anyone. "Thank you, Daddy."

Charlotte quickly scampered to her feet and hurried back to the room before she was caught eavesdropping.

.

Just like Shawn, "No" was the first word to come out of Daryl's mouth regarding the matter. There was no way he was going to move into the Greene farm and let them take care of him. Daryl was more than capable of caring for himself.

"You're stubborn, Daryl Dixon." Beth scolded him. "You can take a mule a run for his money."

"I ain't need no charity."

"It ain't charity." Beth argued, "Stop sayin' that."

Daryl glanced away. The swelling in his face had gone down but the bruises were as purple as ever. The doctor said his head was clear and his ribs were heading in the right direction. He would be ready to go home and straight to bed rest as soon as he wanted to.

Back at the Greene farm Charlotte was extremely excited for her father to move in. Hershel had to explain to her that it was just temporary and Daryl would find his own place once he was back on his feet. Charlotte could care less about the long run, she was just excited to have her father under the same roof for as long as possible.

The day Daryl moved into the Greene farm, the girl couldn't contain herself. She had an enthusiasm that reached high levels and not even Hershel could get her to calm down. Shawn went off to the fields to cool off. He wasn't extremely pleased but upon seeing his niece's happiness, he figured the idea wasn't such a bad one. He wasn't happy about it, no less but he figured he'd put up with it.

Jimmy on the other hand wasn't pleased with the news at all. Shawn had mentioned it to him the day before Daryl moved in while they were working out on the fields. Jimmy didn't know Daryl; he had only seen him a few times from afar when he went to the farm to visit Charlie.

Jimmy went off, "He didn't even bother marryin' her. I would of—I would of—"

"You would have what?" Shawn questioned. He shook his head, "It don't matter. What matters is Lottie and Hershel says this will be good for her."

Jimmy's face went red from anger or embarrassment over confessing his love for Beth to her brother, Shawn couldn't tell which but he no longer wanted to talk about it.

"Sides, you should forget about Beth. She's got a kid she needs to worry about. Boyfriends are the last thing on her mind." Shawn patted Jimmy's back before he returned to work, "Don't worry yourself over it."

Daryl could barely walk when he entered the Greene farm. Beth and Maggie guided him to the bedroom in where he would be staying. "Careful." Maggie said, careful not to let Daryl down to harshly upon the bed.

Annette watched at the door, her hands upon Charlotte's shoulders. The girl watched with big, steady eyes as they helped her father on the bed. She had never seen Daryl in such a condition and it had scared her a little. They only told her that he had an accident but would be fine.

"I'll get dinner started." Annette said, "Daryl, you go on and feel at home now." She gave him a warm, motherly smile and retreated down the hall to the kitchen.

"Thanks." Daryl muttered but he was sure Annette had heard him.

"There," Maggie stepped back and placed her hand on her hips, "How's that?"

"Good." Daryl said, making himself comfortable against the pillows and headrest. "Thanks again…"

"No need. Yer family now, Dixon. Ain't that right, Beth?" Maggie nudged her sister.

Beth became a little stiff but forced a smile and nodded silently. Charlotte climbed upon the bed and tried to get on Daryl's lap but he groaned and winced in pain. Maggie reached over and pulled her off him, "Don't kill him now."

"Lottie, your Daddy's hurt, you can't be climbin' all over him." Beth warned her.

"When y'alls gettin' better?" Charlie asked.

"In a few weeks." Daryl answered.

"That's lots a time to play." Charlotte beamed, "Ain't that right, Mama?"

Maggie stifled a laugh at the look of concern on Daryl's face. He loved the girl but he couldn't keep up with her in his state. She was forgetful and would eventually knee him in the ribs and break another.

"You gotta let him rest too, you know."

"I know."

"I'm gonna go help Mama with dinner." Maggie said, "Holler if ya need anythin' Daryl."

Daryl nodded in agreement.

Maggie plucked Charlie from the bed, "C'mon bug, come with me."

"But I wanna stay with Daddy."

"Let him rest now. Y'all play later."

Charlotte groaned but agreed and went with her aunt out the door. After they exited the room, Hershel knocked. Beth smiled when she saw her father, rather relieved that she and Daryl didn't have to be alone. Just having his eyes on her made her stomach flip and her palms sweat.

"How're we doin'?" Hershel asked.

"Better." Daryl said. He winced a little from the pain in his side.

"Good. I'm glad." Hershel then looked to his youngest, "Bethy can I have a moment alone with him?"

"Yeah. I'll be back later." She looked to Daryl and exited the room. He had just taken a few painkillers but they hadn't set in right away.

Hershel walked over to the chair across from the bed and sat down. He sighed, rather tired after a long day out on the farm. "I tell ya, sometimes I feel like those fields will be the death of me." He brought out a handkerchief and brushed his forehead.

"Must be tough." Daryl muttered.

"It can be." Hershel admitted. "But it's worth it in the long run."

"Ey," Daryl spoke up, "Um, I just wanted to thank ya for lettin' me stay here…" he paused for a moment, "I know it was Beth's idea but ya didn't have to."

Hershel nodded. "That's true, I didn't have to but I know a good cause when I see one."

Daryl raised a brow not sure what Hershel had meant.

"I know Bethy don't show it much but she cares about you. And I know things haven't been right between the two of you for a very long time but hopefully you stayin' here will help remedy that."

Daryl didn't say anything. He just remained quiet and repeated Hershel's words in his mind.

"Beth's a good girl and she's a good mother. I trust in her just like I trust in you."

"Ya trust me? Why?" Daryl was both curious and confused. He had been the one that impregnated the man's daughter and didn't bother to marry her. Why would Hershel trust him?

"Like I said Daryl, "Hershel stood to his feet to exit the room, "I know a good cause when I see one."

His words left Daryl wondering the entire evening until the pain medicine closed his eyes and lulled him to sleep.

While he slept, Charlotte roamed up and down the hall hoping he would wake up but every time she got too close to the door, someone scolded her to let her father sleep. Maggie was the one who went into the hall and hauled the girl back to the kitchen under her arm.

"I just wanna say hi." She said as Maggie plunked her down on her chair at the table.

"You'll say him when he's awake."

"When's that?"

"In the mornin'."

Charlotte sighed heavily and picked up her fork. Annette had made roast chicken, mashed potatoes, steamed corn on the cobb and biscuits. She had set a plate for Daryl aside for when he woke up.

Shawn joined them for dinner. He took his cap off before he sat down. Annette had them join hands and say grace before they began to eat. Dinner that night was awfully calm. Maggie talked about going into town with some girls she had grown up with. She invited Beth but Beth didn't seem too interested. After all, she had to stay and help with Daryl. When Daryl was mentioned, Shawn brought up Jimmy and how upset he had been about Daryl moving in.

Beth scoffed, "This isn't any of his business."

"He means well." Annette said feeling rather bad for Jimmy.

"Poor kid doesn't know when to quit." Maggie said, serving herself more mashed potatoes.

Beth looked at Charlie and said, "Can we change the subject please?" She gestured her eyes over at Charlie and Shawn cleared his throat, changing the subject to Finn and his plans for the following weekend.

After dinner, Beth took Charlie upstairs so she would stop trying to sneak into Daryl's room. Maggie followed after them and continued reading a book she had been half way through. Beth sat on her bed with Charlotte and colored with her. Beth's mind began to wander into the past.

 _He was restless, pacing back and forth by the barn. They found themselves yards from the farmhouse, in the private shade of a tree. Beth stood awkwardly with her arms crossed as if protecting herself from his mere glance. Daryl was restless and angry. He hadn't spoken to her in what felt like an hour. He only mumbled curses and then finally, he glanced up at her with cold sky blues._

 _Beth felt herself flinch with a mere look. She stood silently, waiting for him to finally speak._

" _All this time," Were the first words he said to her, "All this damn time and ya didn't say anythin'?"_

 _Beth opened her mouth to speak but closed it once again._

 _This angered the man. "All this time I had a kid and ya didn't say shit."_

" _Why did I have to?" Beth spoke up, angry. "What would have made a difference? What would have you done?_ Marry _me?"_

 _Daryl flinched at her words. Would he have?_

" _I didn't know you. I still don't know you. You were just some stranger at a bar. I was just some girl…" Beth calmed herself and sighed, "I didn't plan on this."_

" _I could'a done somethin'."_

" _What?" Beth asked, "Tell me."_

 _Daryl fell silent. He himself didn't know. "I deserved to know..."_

" _I'm sorry." Beth said, "I was afraid. I thought I could do this on my own…"_

" _Can you?"_

"… _No."_


	17. Seventeen

**A/N:** Suuuuper sorry this took forever to update. No worries, I'm not abandoning it.

.

 **17**

 _._

 _"Then let me help." His voice was soft yet deep. The same tone he had that night._

 _Beth glanced up to meet his light blue eyes and she felt weak at the knees._

 _"If you agree to this…you can't back out."_

 _"I ain't gonna." He assured her. "I ain't gon' let her down."_

That first night, Beth thought a lot about the past and the mistakes they both had made. When she saw Daryl sleeping on the bed in the spare room downstairs the following morning, she felt a heavy feeling of guilt fall to the pit of her stomach. She had taken him his breakfast on a tray and found him still asleep.

Maybe things would have been different if she had told him about Charlotte when she was born but at that time, it was more than she could handle.

She was still young in so many ways. She came from a devote Catholic family and she was well on her way to graduating from a good university. She was ashamed of letting her family down and couldn't bring to tell her sober father that she had gotten drunk and slept with a man she did not know. She was afraid, yet that was no excuse and it had taken Beth a long time to see her mistakes because Daryl wasn't the man she thought. Of course it had taken him a long time to get his act together after finding out he had a daughter.

Daryl had been no saint in the past either.

Beth set the tray carefully down on the nightstand and went to open a window so Daryl could get some fresh air. It was nice out and it would be a shame if he missed it, she thought.

After opening the window, Beth walked over to the side of the bed and gently sat down. "Daryl?" She coaxed him softly, not wanting to startle him awake. "Daryl, it's mornin'."

Daryl lay on his back with his head slightly to the side, away from her. She guessed the medicine still had him under. Beth studied his face and that same feeling filled her stomach. Her heart did a weird beat as if it had fluttered in the strangest way. Beth admitted that she was hard headed and had done everything in the best interest of her child. She had told herself that over the years.

Beth lifted her hand; curiosity filled her. She had never seen Daryl sleep so soundly before. He looked almost harmless. Not that he was dangerous, but he had this way about him that made people who didn't know him nervous. Beth noticed the stitches above his brow and saddened. Her fingers trailed down the side of his face, wondering all kinds of things to herself.

Why hadn't she married Daryl? It was something that crossed her mind often. Shawn had suggested it and her parents had once expected it. Beth knew the answer.

It was because they didn't love each other.

She always told herself she would marry a man she loved. Not to mention the fact that Daryl lived in a world that was all his own. A world Beth didn't belong in.

Their differences had kept them apart. Beth knew that, even if she often wished it wasn't true.

Daryl slowly began to stir and Beth stood to her feet. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned slightly.

"Hey, how're ya feelin'?" she asked in a soft voice.

Daryl groaned, "Like I got hit by a bus."

Beth smiled sheepishly and grabbed the glass of orange juice. "Here, drink."

Daryl sat up and took the glass of orange juice. "Thanks."

"Lottie poured it for you."

"I'm surprised she ain't here causin' a storm." He muttered before he took a drink.

Beth crossed her arms, the soft smile still on her face, "She went with Maggie to feed the chickens. Trust me, it took a lot of convincin' to get her to go."

"Can I see 'er?"

"Yes, as soon as you finish your breakfast or she'll want to feed it to you."

Daryl attempted to chuckle but the pain in his ribs prohibited him from doing so. He thanked her once more and she gave him a silent nod before she exited the room in search of Charlotte.

Charlotte was beyond ecstatic to have both her parents in the same room. It was something that didn't happen often and she was utterly delighted. When she first jumped on the bed, Daryl winced in pain but didn't complain. Beth reminded her to be gentle.

Charlotte rambled on and on about all the animals on the farm and their names. She said she'd take him later to see them. Beth had to remind her that Daryl had to be in bed rest for a while longer before he could do so. Charlotte then suggested she'd bring the animals to him. Something Beth wasn't too thrilled about.

"But I can show Daddy, Pepper? S' that okay?"

All three of them sat on Daryl's bed. Beth brushed the back of Charlotte's hair where cowlicks gathered, "Yes, that's okay."

"Whose Pepper?" Daryl asked.

"My kitty." Charlotte beamed, "I got lots uh pets, huh, Mama?"

Beth smiled, "Yes, too many." She looked to Daryl, "Pepper's one of the farm cats and one of Lottie's many pets."

"How many ya got?" Daryl asked, poking Charlotte's tummy.

Charlotte giggled, smacking his hand away. "All uh dem."

"Even dem chickens are yours?"

"Ahuh."

"What if ya get hungry? Are ya gonna eat 'em?"

"No!" Charlotte protested.

"Daryl." Beth disapproved of his teasing but bit back a smile. "We're not allowed to eat the chickens." She informed him as if it had already been a dilemma before. "Chickens are only for eggs. Not food."

"Not food." Charlotte confirmed with a firm nod.

"Not food." Daryl repeated.

"All right, well, I'm running late on my chores so I'll leave this with you here." She placed her hand upon Charlotte's head. "If you need anything tell Lottie and she'll come find me."

"Ya don't really—"

"Shh." Beth hushed him before he could get a word edge wise, "This is an argument you won't win, Daryl Dixon." And with that she left the room.

While Charlotte kept Daryl company for the rest of the day, Beth went to do the laundry. She hung up the clean clothes on cloth lines to dry outside and after she went to feed and water the horses. After the horses were tended to, she fed and watered the goats. When that was done, she watered the garden and helped Annette with lunch. Beth's chores went along much faster without Charlotte at her heels or getting into trouble with the animals every time Beth turned her back for a second.

Beth missed the girl even though she knew she was inside the house. Still, she missed her little shadow following close behind her.

Once lunch was done, Beth went out to the fields where Maggie and Shawn were discussing the cattle that had roamed off the property earlier that day. Shawn and Hershel had herded them back earlier in the morning before anyone else woke up.

"Hey, Mama says lunch is ready. Where's Daddy?"

"He went over to Lou's farm. Their mare just gave birth to a little colt." Shawn answered.

Beth smiled, "Ain't that nice. Charlotte will love to hear that."

"Where is she anyhow? Still with Daryl?" Maggie asked.

"Still with Daryl." Beth confirmed.

Shawn gave out a small puff of air and both his sisters eyed him.

"You know, you need to get over it." Maggie told him.

Shawn shrugged, "I ain't thrilled about it but I'll play along."

Beth smiled at her older brother, "Thanks, Shawn."

.

Daryl spent the entire day listening to Charlotte ramble on about things—half of them, which he didn't even understand. At one point, she had dragged in the dirty farm cat and placed it on the bed. It quickly jumped off and hid under the bed.

Daryl faked small smiles for his girl but his mind was on his lost job and his brother. Beth had told him that the hotel room had been taken care of and that she would pick up his last check for him during the week. It pained Daryl that he had lost his job but there was nothing he could do about it.

Officer Grimes had asked him if he knew the men that had attacked him. Daryl had denied it but of course he knew who they were. They ran with Big Sal.

Charlotte noticed Daryl's far off expression and scooted closer to him. "What's the matter, Daddy?"

"Nothin'." He lied, "Just tired."

Charlotte reached over and placed her hand on his forehead. "Y'alls feel real warm. Are ya sick?"

"Nah. Just hurt from the accident but I'm okay. M' tough as nails."

Charlotte smiled at this. She really did believe her father was invincible.

.

Adapting to life on the Greene farm was something that Daryl struggled with quite a bit. The Greenes were so close and helpful to one another that it almost baffled Daryl. He had never been around people that actually liked each other's company. It was odd in a way or perhaps something he just wasn't used to. Even Shawn came around to welcome him. He didn't seem so thrilled but he had been polite at least.

The first week was almost a blur. Daryl was in and out of a drug induced haze when the pain in his sides became too much. He spent his mornings with Charlotte until she was called away to give him some privacy. She then visited him again before she went to bed and told him all about her day. It was nice to see her regularly but four-year-olds weren't the best company all the time. Especially when they were cranky.

Beth was usually the one who brought him his meals and had even spoon-fed him once when he was too tired to eat. Even Charlotte had wanted to feed him. Daryl hated feeling so inept. He felt like a child and the thought made him angry and distant.

On that evening Daryl woke from a nap to the sound of a guitar strumming on the porch. He could hear the tapping of laundry; Mrs. Greene was probably hanging the laundry on the lines. Someone was in the kitchen, probably Maggie. Hershel was usually with the horses and Shawn had gone out that morning.

Daryl wondered where the guitar was coming from and forced his feet off the bed, placing them on the ground. He winced from the pain and held his aching ribs. His body was still weak but Daryl was stubborn and attempted to stand. His legs wobbled and he fell back upon the bed.

"Fuck!" He spat under his breath, biting back the pain.

The guitar continued followed by the sound of her voice. He recognized it off the bat. He could barely hear her voice but Beth was singing. He didn't recognize the song but it sounded lovely. She sounded lovely.

So he sat back and continued to listen wishing he could get up to listen. When the song was over, Daryl could hear Charlotte's voice going on about something. She sounded excited and soon Beth's laughter rung through the air.

A sense of anger roused Daryl. Anger for the men that had done him dirty. He knew who those men were of course. Big Sal's boys. Of course they had it out for him since he struck Sal at the bar. He also knew that Merle had already heard of the news and was probably worried about him but so far he had made no real effort to track Daryl down.

And in that moment Daryl could care less. He was still angry for the incident that had occurred with Charlotte. Luckily she had not been hurt.

Something scrambled under his bed and Daryl lifted a brow. He sat up and watched as a cat came from under the bed and lazily walked to the door. It was one of Charlotte's cats. It sat in front of the door and stared at Daryl expectantly.

Daryl huffed and looked away, "Don't look at me…"

When it was dinnertime, there was a knock at the door. Daryl called for them to come in and the door opened. The cat slipped right out. Beth was a bit surprised and gave out a soft, "Oh, Charlotte."

She glanced up and met Daryl's gaze. She smiled, a plate tray of food in her hands. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah…" He mumbled.

"Dinner's all ready if you're hungry." She placed the tray on his lap.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She stepped back, 'Let me know if you need anything else."

"I didn't know ya sang…" He said suddenly. He was sure he knew, or at least she had mentioned it to him the night they met but in that moment he couldn't recall.

Beth was a bit confused but then remembered she had been playing guitar on the porch with Charlotte. "Oh, I do. Sometimes."

"Ya sing nice."

Beth's lips parted to speak but no sound came out. Her cheeks flushed red and she stammered to find the words. She then cleared her throat and thanked him.

Daryl nodded.

"Well, like I said, if you need anything else, don't hesitate." Beth gave him one last smile and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

She hesitated for a moment, replaying the moment in her mind. The look on Daryl's face, the sincerity in his eyes when he complimented her, it was something she had not seen since the night they met.


	18. Eighteen

**Don't own TWD**

 **A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!  
Also, major apologies on my super slow ass pacing. I swear it's the worst habit I have when it comes to writing but I feel like I go so slow to set up the story in the right way or else I don't feel right about it. So thanks for bearing with it and with me lol!

.

 **EIGHTEEN**

.

Beth felt the little hand tug and pull in hers as they walked down the street in the downtown farmer's market. Hershel and Annette had set up that early Saturday morning to sell some of the farm's vegetables. Beth and Maggie had gone to visit them along with Charlotte to see how they were doing.

Charlotte tugged harder whenever she saw something that caught her interest but she never let go. Everything she saw she wanted to take for Daryl. Beth glanced down at the tiny hand in hers and noticed how differently Charlotte held her hand versus Daryl's. When it came to Daryl, Charlotte picked up the habit of grasping on to his index finger alone. She had done it ever since she was a toddler and it was good enough for her.

It was a fresh Georgia morning but Beth knew the heat would pick up by eleven later that morning. Before they took off, the Greene girls decided to stop by the coffee shop where Beth used to play before she had Charlotte.

"I honestly don't think it's such a problem." Maggie went on about Annette and Hershel's decision to visit Virginia for their wedding anniversary in the following weeks.

"Ya know Daddy, he always makes a fuss about leavin' the farm." Beth replied pushing the door open for Charlotte and Maggie. The smell of strong coffee hit their faces.

Maggie held it and let her in first, "We're big kids now. We can handle it."

The hustle of the coffee shop was busy that morning due to the farmer's market. There was a line and most of the tables were full.

"Yeah, well, you know how Daddy is." Beth sighed.

"I'm sure we can convince 'em. Besides, Daryl's there."

Beth scoffed with a laugh, "Daryl? You're usin' him as our main source of safety?" They got in line to order.

Maggie raised a brow, "So? He's a big tough man." She bit back a smile.

Charlotte grabbed onto the belt of her aunt's jeans and looked around the shelf against the wall at the different sets of mugs and travel mugs they sold, unbothered by the conversation her mother and aunt were having.

"First of all, he's hurt. He can barely stand." Beth came to his rescue. "Be nice to him."

"I am bein' nice."

Beth only shook her head at her sister when it was their turn to order and thought about poor Daryl who had stayed behind at the farm with nothing but Charlotte's cats for company.

.

It took Daryl weeks to stand on his own but he was determined and stubborn about lying in bed all day. He felt he had over welcomed his stay and it would soon be time to go. He hadn't voiced his opinions to Beth, let alone Charlotte. The girl was beyond joyous to have him around. She constantly hung around him like a toy she just could not tire of.

On that afternoon, Beth had taken Charlotte with her into town with Maggie to do some grocery shopping at the farmer's market. Daryl had come to learn that they grew the majority of their vegetables but there were plenty of things they still needed to get in town. Beth told him she would bring him back a good book to kill the time. Daryl only grumbled as a response but Beth kept the smile on her face. Her optimism was infectious but he fought hard against it knowing that it would only be a matter of time before he had to leave the Greene farm.

All Daryl could do while the girls were away was sit in his bed and watch Charlotte's darn cat play at the window.

He knew Shawn had gone out with his girlfriend so he had the farm to himself. Against Beth's orders, Daryl forced himself up with some pain and even more struggle until he was on his feet. He held his ribs with a hand and slowly made his way to the door.

The farmhouse's silence was almost haunting. It seemed strange without Charlotte's footsteps running up and down the hall. Daryl knew he would miss her something fierce when he left. He had gotten used to having her around all day, every day.

It took Daryl a moment but he finally reached the living room. The Greenes were very clean and everything was set neat and tidy. There were photographs on the walls, the coffee table, the mantle of the chimney, and on the small tables next to the sofas.

Daryl scanned the photographs on the mantle. There were a few of Beth as a child; she was such a blonde little thing. As he went along he came across photos of her when she was older. Of her in college and then, of her holding a tiny baby Charlotte. The photos almost seemed like a timeline of Beth's life and for a moment Daryl wondered how he would fare in one of those photographs.

.

The girls took their coffees and Charlotte's lime refresher and sat at a table next to the window so Charlotte could see the dogs walking by with their owners. A dog was one pet she did not have on the farm.

Beth and Maggie had changed the subject from their parents and Daryl to other things. The little bell of the coffee shop rang and a group of young men entered the shop and walked up to the line. One of the young men with brown hair, wearing a dark jean jacket, looked over his shoulder and spotted Beth.

"Are limes you're favorite?" Maggie asked Charlotte, engaging her in their conversation, "Or do ya like lemons better?"

Charlotte got on her knees on her chair and elbows on the table, sipping from the straw of her refresher. She sat back and answered, "Uh—I like limes. Limes cause—cause ya can put 'em on 'erthin'."

She then perked up, "Do ya know who likes limes too?"

"Who?" Both Beth and Maggie asked, smiling at the little girl. She was their sole attention at the moment and did not notice the young man approaching them from behind.

"Dogs."

"Dogs?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, no." Beth breathed knowing where the conversation was going.

"Yeah, dogs like limes."

Maggie laughed, "Oh, I see where this is goin'." She looked to Beth, "Mama, I think this is all you."

"Lottie, you already have too many cats."

"Dogs like cats too!"

"I don't think—"

"Beth?"

All three Greene girls looked up to see the young man standing before their table. He was tall, brunet, with decent good looks about him. It took Beth a moment to process who he was. "Zach?"

Zach smiled brightly, "Hey, how've you been?"

Beth stood to greet him and was surprised when he gave her a hug. Maggie watched with a lifted brow and much curiosity for the boy Beth had never mentioned. Charlotte on the other hand watched the scene unfold before her with an expression of disbelief, as if asking, "Are you kidding right now?"

Zach released Beth from his hug, "Wow, I haven't seen you in years."

Beth was a bit nervous but forced a smile, "Yeah, it's been a while." She then realized the two watching them and said, "Oh, this is Zach. We went to college together. Zach, my sister Maggie."

Maggie stood and shook his hand, "Hey, how ya doin'?"

"Good, good. Just visiting some family in town."

Maggie invited him to sit down with them for a while so he and Beth could catch up but his friends were already leaving the coffee shop without him. Instead he asked Beth if they could meet up another time to catch up.

Beth hadn't seen Zach since she left the college after she found out she was pregnant. She was sure she hadn't told all of her friends there. Zach was one of them but she was sure he found out. He hadn't mentioned it or acknowledged the little girl. He was possibly being respectful but eager to meet up with her again.

"Who's that?" Charlotte asked when Zach left the coffee shop to catch up with his friends.

"A friend from a long time ago." Beth explained and sat back down.

.

Daryl decided to sit out front on the porch and wait for the girls to return. One of the farm cats, a female tabby came running up the porch steps and rubbed against his legs.

"Tss! Git!" Daryl shooed her off.

The cat pounced on the porch and ran around the corner.

"Damn cats…" He muttered, holding his right side, wondering why his kid liked the little critters so much.

Daryl glanced out to the rest of the farm and down the dirt road that led to the highway. A few yards right of the dirt road was a small clearing that lead into the forest. It appeared to be the beginning of a path. Daryl wasn't sure where it led to but he was interested in finding out.

Just as Daryl managed to stand, he heard the wheels crushing the gravel upon the dirt. He glanced up to see the truck coming down the trail.

Surely enough, Maggie was driving the truck up to the house. Beth was in the passenger seat with the book she had bought Daryl on her lap, wrapped in a brown paper baggie. Charlotte sat in the back with a sleepy look on her face, gazing out to the side and out the window.

"Is that—is that Daryl?" Maggie squinted her eyes, watching Daryl carefully step down the porch.

Beth looked up to the porch of the house. "What's he doin' out of bed?"

When the truck came to a stop in front of the house, the first door to open was Charlotte's. She carefully unbuckled herself and climbed out and made a bee line straight for her father.

"Daddy! Yer up!" She raced up to him, excitedly.

Daryl braced himself for the impact and sure enough he had to bite back a wince from the pain in his side. However, he didn't complain and let the girl wrap her arms around his waist.

Maggie and Beth exited the car next.

"Someone's feelin' better." Maggie exclaimed.

"Couldn't take that damn bed anymore." He explained in a rough mutter.

Beth was concerned; it showed clearly in her blue eyes. "Daryl, ya shouldn't be out of bed. Ya should be restin'."

"Done enough o' that."

Beth sighed knowing how much of a mule he was when it came to being stubborn. "Let me help you inside then." She went up to him and got under his arm. "Lottie, be careful." She warned the little girl before she got too overly excited.

Maggie stood behind by the truck, watching Beth, Daryl and Charlotte make their way up the porch and into the house. She only smiled, shook her head and followed after them.

.

"Ya had fun, kid?" Daryl asked Charlotte. They sat in the kitchen while Beth made some lemonade. Maggie brought in the groceries from the car and set them at the end of the table.

"Where do ya want this? Beth?" She raised the wrapped book half way in the air.

Beth turned around. "Oh, it's for Daryl."

Daryl glanced up rather confused and raised a brow.

Maggie handed him the book. "Enjoy." She said teasingly and went off to fetch the last of the things.

"What is it?" Daryl asked, looking over at Beth.

"I told ya I'd get ya a book."

"…Book?" Daryl opened the bag and inside sat the novel, _The Things They Carried_.

"It's by Tim O'Brien." Beth added, "The lady at the book store told me it was very good. Hopefully you'll like it." She gave him a small smile, "I think Daddy read it once."

Daryl stared at her half dumbfounded and half in utter awe. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever given him a gift. (Not counting Charlotte who was constantly bringing him daisies, acorns and random things she found around the farm, calling them presents). He wasn't too sure how to react but he felt a warmth inside of him that grasped tightly at his heart and made his leg jerk.

He cleared his throat and looked away. "Thanks." He gave out a soft mutter.

Beth's smile remained, "You're welcome." She then looked to the girl, "Lottie, come wash your hands please."

Charlotte slid off the chair and followed Beth to the kitchen sink. Daryl let his eyes fall upon the cover of the brand new book. In that moment, it was probably the only thing besides the clothes on his back that he owned.

Of course Beth had been able to retrieve some of his belongings from the motel room but they weren't much and didn't matter as much to Daryl as the book in his hands now did.


	19. Nineteen

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone! Much appreciated :)

.

 **NINETEEN**

.

It had been several weeks since his arrival at the Greene farm and Daryl hadn't heard a peep from Merle. He often wondered what his brother was up to and why he hadn't tried to contact him. Beth had left a note on Merle's door letting him know where Daryl was and that he was fine. Daryl knew Merle must have been sour about their last encounter and had decided to ignore his younger brother's whereabouts.

Daryl acted like he didn't care but deep inside he did. Nonetheless, he kept himself busy at the farm. By the time he finished the book Beth had given him, he felt good enough to be on his feet and help around the farm. He felt bad for living there rent-free without a chore to do.

So one morning he got up bright and early and followed Hershel out to the horse stables.

Hershel was pleased to see Daryl on his feet so bright and early and welcomed his help. "Good to know yer feelin' better. Lottie was worried you'd never walk again." Hershel commented, brushing one of the horses while Daryl fed it.

"Kid's got nothin' to worry 'bout. M'fine." Daryl muttered in response.

Hershel nodded. "Good to hear." He paused for a moment and glanced at Daryl, "Lottie's loved havin' ya here. I know Beth has too. M'sure they'll be awfully disappointed when you go."

Daryl glanced up to meet his gaze. Hershel knew Daryl had planned to leave the farm when he was well enough and it looked like it would be any day now.

"Yeah, well can't keep moochin' off ya. Gotta move on." Daryl continued to feed the horses. His ribs still ached here and there but for the most part he was fine. He was good enough to work.

Hershel grew silent. He had been very observant during Daryl's stay and had noted how much happier Charlotte had been with him around. Not only Charlotte but Beth as well. It was very subtle, barely noticeable but Hershel noted that Beth had been singing happier songs since Daryl had arrived at the farm. She wouldn't admit it, but she was more fond of Daryl than she let others know. There was always a light in her eyes whenever he was around. Even when he was just sitting with them on the porch, listening to her play the guitar. The light wouldn't dim.

"And where ya gonna go?"

Daryl shrugged, "Dunno."

"Ya know yer welcome here, don't you?"

"I ain't no moocher."

Hershel chuckled, "You're a good man, Daryl. A good man."

.

Every day, as soon as Charlotte was awake, she was out in the fields trailing behind Daryl like a duckling barely hatched. She followed him around the farm; helping him do the chores he had asked Hershel to let him do to repay them for their hospitality. She slowed him down a little but Daryl didn't mind it. He enjoyed her company even though she almost never stopped talking. That particular afternoon she was going off about vampires for whatever reason, claiming they could fly because of pixie dust. Her conversations almost never made sense to his adult mind but he enjoyed her vast imagination. He was going to miss her when he left.

A little past noon, Beth brought lunch out for them to eat on the picnic table out front.

"Thought you'd be hungry." She smiled.

"Thanks." Daryl sat down and grabbed the sandwich with dirty hands.

Charlotte reached for one too but Beth stopped her, "Lottie, wash your hands please."

"But Daddy ain't wash his."

Beth looked to Daryl and raised her brows.

Daryl stopped chewing, "Ya serious?"

"Go." Was all Beth had to say and he dropped his sandwich back on his plate and went to wash his hands with the hose at the side of the house. It wasn't what Beth had meant but it was good enough.

The three of them ate under the shade of the tree. Charlotte rambled on about vampires and her parents humored her.

"Saw a vampire once." Daryl said once he finished eating.

Beth was skeptic, "No, you didn't."

"Wow! Really?" Charlotte gasped, standing on the bench.

"Lottie, please sit." Beth tapped her bottom and Charlotte sat back down.

"Did ya really?"

"Don't lie to her, Daryl." Beth was awfully amused but tried not to show it.

"Nah, for real." He went on, "When I was a kid."

Beth only laughed, letting Daryl go on about an old neighbor he had as a child that was clearly not a vampire but could be in a child's vivid imagination. Nonetheless, Charlotte was beyond pleased with the story.

Some yards away, Shawn's pick up truck came rolling up to the barn from the fields. Jimmy was with him. He took one look at Daryl and Beth under the tree and his blood ran hot. Shawn looked over at the farm hand and chuckled, "Let it go, Jim. Ya ain't gon' win this one."

They both climbed out of the truck.

"Don't know why y'all keepin' him 'round." Jimmy huffed.

"Well, he is Charlotte's daddy." Shawn had grown used to having Daryl around and like Hershel, had noted Daryl's potential. He hadn't seen it as quickly or as easily as Hershel but appreciated the man's hard work around the farm lately, despite his still healing wounds. It said a lot about him.

Jimmy watched them from afar, trying to keep his jealous at bay. "When's he leavin' anyhow?"

Jimmy went around the back of the truck to unload the tools they had used to fix one of the broken fences out in the fields. "Dunno. Beth seems to like havin' him around."

Jimmy scoffed, "Don't get why."

Shawn sighed heavily, "Will ya stop moppin' and come help me? Dammit, Jimmy."

Daryl heard the pick up truck roll up to the barn and glanced up to see Shawn and Jimmy. He hadn't really conversed much with Jimmy but had seen him around the farm multiple times and wasn't fond of him much. He noted the way Jimmy looked at Beth and how he acted around her. Even Charlotte had commented on it. It didn't sit right with Daryl.

Beth noticed Daryl looking in the direction of the barn. "Somethin' on yer mind?"

Daryl looked away, "Nah. S'nothin'."

.

Daryl had dinner with the family that night like he had been since he was well enough to stand on his own. He had been given the seat next to Beth where Charlotte usually sat. The girl didn't mind, in fact, she was smitten with having her entire family at the dinner table.

Family dinners were something still so odd to Daryl. Growing up he always had dinner on the floor of his living room plastered in front of a shitty old television set. However, that was before his mother died in the fire. After, well, after she passed there weren't many dinners at all.

After dinner, the family gathered in the living room like they often did. Maggie was reading a book by the fireplace while Charlotte sat with Shawn, throwing pieces of paper in the fire. Beth was in the kitchen finishing up the cleaning.

Daryl awkwardly stood in front of the living room, waiting for them to notice him. When Hershel looked up, he took notice of Daryl's hesitance, "Somethin' the matter, Daryl?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah. Uh…just wanted to uh," he cleared his throat, and then noticed Charlotte's little face looking right at him. Her body was half turned from the fireplace, attention fully on him. "Just wanted to thank y'all for yer hospitality and uh…let y'all know m' takin' off tomorrow evenin'."

Everyone was surprised by Daryl's announcement.

"Where ya goin' Daddy?" Charlotte stood up and wandered up to him.

Maggie saddened at this and shared a concerned look with Shawn.

"Daryl," Beth's voice came as she emerged from the hall, "Ya goin' somewhere?"

Daryl stammered for a moment. Between the look in Beth's eyes and the tugging child at his arm, he couldn't remember how to speak. He took a short moment to remember, "Yeah."

"Where?" Beth asked, still not putting two and two together. She then read the look in his eyes and her heart sunk into her chest, "Yer leavin'?"

"Where to, Daddy?" Charlotte asked again.

"Dunno yet." He answered, "Can't keep moochin' off ya."

Charlotte's eyes began to water and she begged for his attention, "But y'alls be back right? _Right_?" She looked from Daryl to Beth, "Mama? Daddy'll be back, huh?" She let go of Daryl and went to Beth, "He will, huh?"

Beth picked up Charlotte and let the little girl wrap her legs around her waist. "Mama?"

Beth rubbed Charlotte's back, "Lottie, please don't cry."

Charlotte buried her face in Beth's shoulder and began to cry. She mumbled incoherent words that sounded awfully like "I don't want him to go."

Daryl felt his heart break by just watching his child break down before him. He didn't know his announcement would cause such chaos with the child.

"Daryl," Hershel spoke up, "Exactly where do you plan on goin'?"

Daryl shrugged, "Haven't found a place but I'll manage. Always do."

Hershel and Annette looked at one another and she nodded. Hershel patted her lap and stood from the sofa. "Come with me." He told Daryl.

Daryl was confused for a moment but followed him anyway.

"I'm gonna take her upstairs." Beth announced.

"I'll go with you." Maggie stood from the sofa and followed her younger sister upstairs.

.

Beth sat Charlotte on their bed and brushed a lock of hair behind her little ear. Charlotte was still sniffling but had calmed down.

"There's no need to cry, okay? Daddy ain't leavin' yet. Don't worry yourself."

Charlotte rubbed her eye and nodded with a pouted lip. Maggie entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"It's all gonna be okay."

Maggie plunked down on her bed next to Beth's, "Well, that was unexpected."

"It was bound to happen." Beth admitted truthfully. "Just didn't think it be so soon."

"Well, he is better. Ya can't blame 'im."

"Daddy ain't got no home." Charlotte mumbled, "He—he got mad with Merle. Merle don't want Daddy. Can we keep Daddy?"

Maggie smiled, "He ain't a pet, Rabbit. Ya can't keep 'im locked down."

"She's right though." Beth began, "He's got no where to go."

"Well, perhaps Daddy's talkin' some sense into him."

"Can Papa make 'im stay?" Charlotte asked, hopeful.

Beth caressed her cheek, "Maybe."

.

The following morning Maggie and Shawn went out to town to buy some groceries and a few things needed around the house. Charlotte had wanted to go so they packed her in the truck and took her with them. Beth saw them off, watching the truck go down the dirt road to the highway. She then noted Daryl sitting beneath a tree by the barn. Hershel had already informed her of their conversation in his study the night before. She sighed and went to join him under the shade.

"Hey." She gave him half a smile when she approached him.

"Hey…" He muttered back.

She swung her arms, beating around the bush. "So Daddy told me what y'all spoke about last night."

"Yeah." He nodded.

Beth smiled, "Ya know Lottie'll be really happy to know yer gonna stay."

"It ain't forever." Daryl spoke up, "Just till I can afford my own."

Beth nodded but she smiled no less. "Daddy offer you a job?"

He nodded, "Mhm."

Beth wanted to laugh at his expression—or lack of but she refrained from doin' so. "That ain't too bad. "

"Yer boyfriend ain't gon' be too happy about it."

Beth made a face, "My boyfriend?" She had no clue whom he was referring to until she remembered Jimmy. "Oh. He ain't my boyfriend." She said with a different kind of face that to Daryl seemed like she had tasted something sour. "He's just a childhood friend is all."

Daryl nodded but the thought of Jimmy didn't sit well with him.

Beth kicked her foot about, her hands in her back pockets, "Well, I'm glad ya decided to stay after all. Till ya find a place that is. I know Lottie loves havin' you 'round."

"Yeah."

Beth glanced down to her feet, feeling her heart begin to beat rapidly against her chest. She didn't know why she was suddenly so nervous but she was. "I do too, ya know." She blurted out.

"What?" Daryl asked, barely catching what she had said.

"Havin' you around." She admitted, "Yer not so bad, Daryl Dixon." She gave him a playful smirk, turned on her heels and left back to the house.

Daryl sat there, watching her go, awfully perplexed. He then shook his head but a smile slowly crawled on his lips.


	20. Twenty

**Don't Own TWD**

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! I just want to apologize for the slow burner. I have such a terrible habit of slow pacing that I didn't even notice it haha but I appreciate it that you guys have stuck with it so far! I just want it to come out just right.

.

 **TWENTY**

.

Work on the farm was tougher than it first looked. Daryl was up before dawn and covered in sweat and dirt before dusk. His muscles were sore most days but the honest work felt good. Not to mention the money in his wallet was well earned and clean. Just a few more months and he would be set to move out to his own place. There still was no word from Merle but a few days before Daryl had gone with Shawn into town and bumped into a neighbor that had informed him that Merle was fine. Daryl scoffed at the thought of mean ol' Merle sulking on the porch with only himself on his mind.

Daryl had been planning on seeing him, however. He wanted to go pick up the bike he had been working on. He was sure Hershel would let him keep it in the barn while he saved to move out. Perhaps Shawn would give him a ride out to the trailers.

The heavy sun was beating down on their backs out by the barn. The paint had been chipping for some time and Hershel had wanted to fix it up so he sent the men out to paint it. Daryl was working with Jimmy and Shawn that day, just like he had been for the past few weeks and like always, Jimmy had a sour look on his face. He was short with Daryl and acted superior whenever Daryl had a question. Shawn had to often set them straight. Hell, he knew Daryl would knock that smirk right off Jimmy's face and he wouldn't blame him.

"Daddy!" Came Charlie's little voice from the direction of the house. All three men looked up to see the child approaching with a furry brown rabbit dangling from her arms.

Shawn wiped his brow and returned to work, painting his part of the wall. Jimmy kept his eyes on the girl who stopped right before Daryl.

"Mama says if ya want sum pickles in yer sammich." The rabbit squirmed in her hold but she held it tight without hurting him.

"Nah, M' good."

"Hey Rabbit, do I get a sandwich?" Shawn asked, only half jokingly.

"Ya want a sammich, Uncle Shawn? Mama'll make ya one too."

"What about me?" Jimmy asked.

Charlotte frowned at him, "Y'alls make yer own sammich."

"Ey," Daryl nudged her, "Be nice."

Shawn only laughed and Jimmy shook his head, returning to work. "Gotta work on them kid's manners." He said under his breath.

Daryl heard and turned to him, "What ya say?" He pushed Jimmy's shoulder back.

Jimmy stumbled back, glaring at Daryl, "I gotta repeat myself?" His voice cracked as if he was forcing himself to be tough.

"Nah, not when I'm done with ya." Daryl stepped up to him, chin up, ready to swing.

"Ey!" Shawn got between them, pushing Daryl back, "I gotta split you two up again?"

Daryl shook his head and backed away, placing his hand on top of Charlotte's head to reassure her.

Shawn kept his attention on Jimmy, "What I say, Jimmy? Huh?"

Jimmy put his hands up as if he had done nothing wrong. "I'm good. I'm good."

"Gettin' real tired of your crap, man."

"Hey it wasn't me. He—"

"Enough!" Shawn snapped, "Get back to paintin'."

Jimmy scowled and returned back to his work.

Charlotte glanced up at Daryl, "So no pickles then?"

Daryl only softly chucked her chin.

.

Shawn dropped his hat on the kitchen table and sat down, exhausted and starving. Beth was preparing the vegetables for dinner along with Maggie. Charlotte sat across from Shawn at the table, drawing vampires on a piece of white papers.

"Beth, tell your boys to settle down or I'm bootin' them both off the farm."

Beth turned with a light frown, "What?" She grabbed a hand towel to dry her hands.

A sly smile spread across Maggie's face, "They fightin' again?"

"Yup."

Beth frowned, "Daryl and Jimmy?" She glanced out the kitchen window to see Daryl out by the barn, relaxing under the tree. Jimmy had gone straight on home. "Why would they be fightin'?"

Shawn leaned back and sarcastically sighed, "I have no idea why."

Beth shook her head, placed the hand towel on the counter and headed out the kitchen through the back door. Charlotte jumped up like a cat and raced after her. She ran out the kitchen door, past Beth and made a straight line for Daryl.

"Daddy, Mama's comin to holler at ya." She warned him with big, wide eyes.

Daryl frowned at this and glanced up to see Beth approaching. "Ain't no one like a tattle tell, Kid."

"Shawn says you've been fightin' with Jimmy." Was the first thing Beth said when she approached Daryl.

"Ain't fightin' with no one."

"Yeah ya were." Charlotte ratted him out.

"Ey, what I just say 'bout tattle tellin'?" He grabbed her by the arm and gave her a little tickle.

Charlotte giggled and squirmed free from her father's hold to hide behind Beth.

"So you _have_ been fightin'." Beth sighed.

Daryl stood to his feet. "I ain't got a problem with the kid, alright?"

Beth stepped closer and placed her hand on his arm, "Just be the bigger person, okay?"

Daryl looked into her blue eyes, feeling himself melt in ways that were unfamiliar to him. She could ask him just about anything and he'd do it. He glanced down to Beth's hand on his arm and gave her a silent nod.

Beth smiled and gave his arm a light squeeze. "Thanks."

"Since I gotta be nice to the kid, can I ask you a favor?"

Beth was weary but intrigued, "What is it?"

.

The following day, Shawn drove his truck slowly up the trailer park in the direction of what used to be Daryl's home. When they spotted the cruddy little trailer, Shawn came to a stop. He looked around the place but didn't think much of it.

"Are you sure ya wanna do this?" Beth asked Daryl who sat in the backseat. She was nervous about Daryl returning to the trailers in fear that he would run into the men that hurt him.

He nodded. "Gotta."

Daryl climbed out of the truck and Shawn followed after him.

"Aren't ya gonna check if anyone's home?" He asked.

"Nah." Daryl replied, "Don't gotta."

Shawn helped Daryl open up the shack and begin to load everything into the bed of the truck. Beth got out of the truck too to help. Daryl caught her eye when they crossed paths to and from the truck and she gave him the shiest smile.

The commotion of the move caught the attention of the home's only occupier. The front door burst open and Merle came bustling out, yelling, "Ah yeah better good for nothin—" He paused when he saw his younger brother.

He squinted his eyes and blinked a little. He seemed confused as if he had just woken from a drunken bender. "Daryl? Holy shit, baby brother! Yer alive."

Daryl scoffed, "Yeah, no thanks to you." He hauled a tool box onto the bed of the truck while Beth and Shawn watched the interaction silently. The toolbox was the last thing they needed.

"Hey man, I told ya not to be messin' with Sal and his boys." He snorted and spit a large wad of mucus and saliva onto the grass.

"Next time I see Sal and his boys they ain't gonna be walkin' so straight." Daryl began to turn his back.

"Ey, where ya goin'?" Merle demanded, "Ya leavin' again?" He looked up at Beth and then chuckled, "Oh, I get it. Got yourself a nice comfy spot on Blondie's bed. No wonder ya ain't come back to see yer big brother Merle."

Shawn glared at Merle's words and moved to step forward but Beth stopped him.

"Yeah, well, I ain't yer problem." Daryl replied.

Merle scoffed, "What? Ya too good for me now?"

Daryl turned his back and waved his hand at Beth and Shawn to get into the truck. It was obvious Merle was still somewhat drunk from whatever bender he had gone on. There would be no use in talking to him. He stumbled down the porch steps and began to yell after Daryl, insulting him and calling him out for abandoning his own blood.

Daryl got into the truck with no emotion in sight, looking straight ahead as if Merle's words didn't bother him the least.

"You good, Daryl?" Shawn asked.

Daryl didn't answer. Just gave a short nod.

Beth looked at Shawn, "Just drive."

Daryl glanced up at the side mirror to watch Merle stumble back into the mobile home, still shouting nonsense. If he had been sober, perhaps they would have had a decent conversation. However, it was hard to have a decent conversation with Merle.

.

With Hershel's permission, Daryl set his motorcycle and its parts in the barn while he worked on them. Hershel had just gotten home from a vet visit to a neighboring farm. One of their horses had been sick and Hershel had gone to administer some help. When he came home, Daryl, Shawn and Beth were just arriving.

Beth found Daryl in the barn, setting up his things. She stood watching him for a moment until he noticed her.

"Hey." He muttered.

"Hey…" Her smile faded, "I'm sorry about your brother."

"Don't be." Daryl replied, "Ain't worth it."

Beth nodded and looked over his things. "You're buildin' this on your own?"

He nodded, "With some help from the kid."

Beth smiled when she thought of Charlotte helping him build something. They were bonding and she loved that. Beth studied his saddened expression and knew his encounter with his brother had hurt him to some degree. If there was anything that Beth had learned about him over the years was that he was very loyal to his brother. He would do anything for him. Even miss play dates with Charlotte to be with him. Merle's reaction to him must have hurt Daryl.

Beth hated seeing Daryl hurt in any way. So without provocation, she stepped forward and hugged him, burying herself deep against him. Daryl was taken by surprise; he stood transfixed, unsure of how to respond.

"You have a family here too, don't forget that." She pushed apart and kissed his cheek, giving him a gentle but sweet smile.

Daryl's lips parted but he forgot how to speak. He felt the skin on his cheek grow hot as if her lips were still there.

"Don't take too long out here." She went on, "Mama's got dinner ready in a little bit." She turned on her heels and strode away up to the main house.

Daryl stood there perplexed as ever. He just couldn't figure Beth out. She was surely something else.

.

Dinner went on as always. Hershel spoke about his house visit to the Truman's and how he was confident their horse would be fine. He said there was nothing to worry about. Maggie brought up their vacation from the farm to which they discussed further. Charlotte too ranted on about her day with her grandmother and how they had watched some chickens hatch. She also spoke about her bandaged knee and how she had tripped out by the lake and scraped it up.

"I didn't cry." She boasted.

"But ya did scream." Maggie reminded her with a light laugh.

"Oh, yeah." Charlotte remembered.

After dinner the girl followed after her father and mother out for a walk through the woods. On Daryl's days off or whenever he had the chance, he would spend time with Beth and Charlotte around the farm. They would take walks or play whatever ridiculous game Charlotte made them. Daryl felt himself opening up more and more by the day.

But on that evening, Daryl was still thinking about Beth's kiss and what it meant. He was sure it had meant nothing but kindness. Beth was good like that. She was warm and welcoming and forgiving. She was the kind of person he needed in his life but knew he didn't deserve.

Charlotte trotted ahead of them down a small dirt trail he had discovered the other day but hadn't quite taken the time to explore it. Charlotte hummed and sang a song to herself; a song she had learned from her mother while Beth reminded her to be careful and watch where she was going.

Beth glanced over at Daryl who seemed out of it. She reached out to touch his arm, "You okay, Daryl?"

He looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, m'fine."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, okay."

"Mama! Daddy, look!" Charlotte called out and took off without warning.

"Charlotte!" Beth followed after her.

"Ey, Charlie!" Daryl did too.

They followed Charlotte down the dirt path and into a small clearing where in the middle sat an old abandoned cabin. Both Beth and Daryl came to a stop when they saw it. Charlotte walked up to the front door and turned around to look at her parents. "Look what I found!"

Beth hurried up to the girl and picked her up in her arms, "What did I tell you about runnin' off like that?"

"The hell did this come from?" Daryl asked, circling the cabin.

Beth looked at it, tilting her head slightly, "My dad and his cousin built it when they were teenagers. It's always been here. Guess we just forgot about it."

"Papa live here?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know, baby, perhaps he did." Beth knew her father hated his father. He must have built that cabin to get out from under his roof whenever he could. But she wasn't about to explain that to Charlotte.

"Don't look too bad." Daryl said, walking around the cabin. The wood appeared to be old but sturdy. Only one of the windows was broken but everything seemed to be in place.

"Careful Daryl." Beth warned him when he opened the door to go inside, "There can be an animal in there."

"S'fine." He eased her worries and carefully stepped inside.

The cabin was covered in cobwebs but looked spacious enough. There was an old cot against the wall and a small wooden table. Beth followed after him with Charlotte still in her arms.

"Ain't look too bad." He muttered, "Just needs some cleanin'."

Beth looked around the place still not too sure about it. "Daryl, I think we should go."

"Maybe some—"

"Daryl."

Daryl met her eyes when he heard the urgency in her voice. She looked at him with those worried blue eyes and he found himself nodding. "Alright. Let's go."

Beth gave out a sigh of relief and hurried out of the cabin with Charlotte. She shivered, hoping that there weren't any spider webs in her hair. Daryl followed after him but glanced over his shoulder to give the cabin one last look.

.

Charlotte was the first to emerge from the trail. She was giggling up a storm. Her smiling parents came after her. Daryl had made a joke about a spider on Beth's shoulder, which caused her to give out a little cry and stumble to the side. She scolded Daryl and playfully smacked his arm. Daryl chuckled while Charlotte held her tummy while she laughed.

Moments like those made Daryl feel like he was really home. It made him feel as if the farm had always been that home and he wasn't going anywhere. It was such a strange but welcoming feeling. Just watching that smile on Beth's face hunkered him down more and more onto the Greene lands. Her laughter and that smile of his made him wish he never had to leave.

When Daryl and Beth stepped off the trail and out the clearing, Daryl grabbed Beth's wrist and stopped her.

Beth turned to look at him and became concerned, "Something the matter, Daryl?"

Daryl felt the rush leave him and let go of her hand. He stumbled with his words and suddenly forgot what he wanted to tell her. Just her eyes alone disarmed him.

"Um…"

"Beth!" Came a voice calling from the house.

The both looked up to see Maggie standing on the front porch accompanied by a young man that looked awfully familiar to Beth. She frowned lightly, "Zach?"

"Zach?" Daryl echoed, not pleased one bit.


	21. Twenty-one

**Don't Own TWD**

 **.**

 **TWENTY-ONE**

 **.**

Hershel and Annette had gone out of town, leaving their adult children to fend for themselves. Shawn took off soon after they did. He loaded his truck with camping gear and off he went with Finn to spend the weekend away. Without Shawn and Hershel, much of the work fell upon Daryl. He didn't mind it much; on the contrary, it kept him busy and his mind off of his brother and his financial dilemma.

After a day of heavy work, Daryl found himself in the barn working on his motorcycle by lamp light. It was Saturday evening and he thought of no better thing to do than work on his project. He had a feeling that if he were with Merle, they'd be out in the city causing some kind of trouble. The memories very much felt like they were just yesterday.

 _He could hear the heavy metal music coming from inside the shack like venue. Daryl stood outside, leaning against the wall. He jammed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, lit one and smoked it._

 _He guessed it was sometime passed four p.m. Not too late but pretty early for them to be out and about drinking. He had promised Beth he would visit the toddler that evening but he was already late and Merle had him busy from dawn till dusk. Maybe he'd make it a little late if Merle didn't take too long doing business._

 _Daryl had felt a bit guilty for not showing up on time like he had promised. The little human he had helped create was forming sentences and even though they weren't perfect, they were quite amusing._

 _The door to the venue opened and the loud music blared out into the alley. Merle stumbled out, laughing and holding a beer. He went over to Daryl and took the cigarette from his brother's hand._

 _"Share now, will ya little brother?"_

 _Daryl didn't care. He gave up the cigarette without a second thought._

 _"Ey, I got a little job for ya."_

 _"What?" he didn't even hesitate to ask._

 _Merle leaned in closer before glancing over his shoulder. "Got some business with that sum'bitch Stan over at Madison. You in?"_

 _Daryl thought about the toddler again. She wouldn't even miss him. So Daryl pushed off the wall and nodded, "Yeah. I'm in."_

Daryl grew distracted from his work and glanced out the barn doors to the main house where Beth was inside with Charlotte and Maggie. Her friend, Zach, had paid them one or two visits in the past week. The weekend before, he had invited Beth out to get drinks with some friends. Beth had declined and stayed home. Of course Daryl knew of this because he had been in his room eavesdropping on her conversation with Maggie from their spot in the living room.

Daryl glanced down from the house and returned his attention back to his work. Of course he believed Beth could do what she pleased and go out with any other man she liked, however, he would have preferred if that man was him.

.

Beth sat at her vanity table looking at the screen of her phone with a pensive expression that rendered pure inner torture and indecisiveness. Charlotte laid belly flat on the bed with Shawn's tablet, completely distracted by it. He had let her play with it while he went camping with Finn.

Maggie entered the room and smiled at Charlotte, "Keep crushin' those candies, Rabbit." She then looked to Beth and raised a brow, "What's wrong with you?"

Beth kept her eyes on the phone, "Zach invited me out for drinks with some friends of his again."

"Oh, dang." Maggie replied with a sarcastic tone, "That sounds terrible."

Beth looked at her sister and gave a heavy sigh. "Please don't."

Maggie stepped into the room and sat on her bed. She reached into her nightstand and brought out a small black book. "I'm just sayin', it won't be the end of the world if you go out for once."

Maggie knew her sister didn't go out much, let alone spend time with people her age besides her siblings. Her weekends consisted of playing games with a four-year-old so Maggie had to often convince her to get out.

"I don't know." Beth still hadn't replied to Zach's text and debated if she should decline his offer or not. A part of her would have liked to enjoy some company outside of home but the other part was rooted to her responsibilities as a mother.

"Beth, ya can't spend every single night stuck in the house watching Bubble Guppies."

Beth scoffed, "It's not—Sometimes it's Peppa..."

"Yeah, well, that's even worse." Maggie accused.

"I can't go. I can't leave her." Beth glanced over at Charlotte who continued to be wildly distracted by the apps on her uncle's tablet. She didn't get to play with it often and when she did, she became utterly immersed.

" _Yes,_ you can."

"Whose going to watch her?" Beth asked.

"Who else? Me." Maggie replied, "You know I'm always happy to baby sit for you. And besides, Daryl's here to give me a hand. He's out at the barn now but I'm sure he'll be comin' in soon."

"You know I feel bad askin' you to."

Maggie shrugged, "What else do I have goin' on?"

Beth nodded and then noticed the book in her sister's hand, "What's that?"

"I need the number for that pizza place on Rochester. It's the only place that delivers here."

Charlotte looked up from the tablet for the first time. "Aunt Maggie, ya orderin' pizza?"

"Sure am, Rabbit."

"We haven't ordered from that place in years." Beth commented.

Her phone buzzed again. Both Greene sisters looked to it.

"Well, what will it be?"

Beth bit her bottom lip and smiled, "Fine. I'll go."

.

By the time Daryl finished fiddling with his bike for the night, he noticed the very familiar car pull up to the front of the house. He stood to his feet and watched as Beth exited the house dressed casually but quite nice and head in the direction of the car. He approached the house, watching her hop into the car, wave goodbye at Charlotte and Maggie and drive off.

"Where she goin'?" Daryl asked when he reached the bottom of the porch. His eyes were still glued on the disappearing car.

"She went out with some friends for the night." Maggie answered, setting Charlotte on her hip, "S'just the three of us tonight."

Daryl nodded but said nothing else on the matter of Beth leaving. Maggie stopped before she went in and noticed him still watching the taillights in the distance.

"You comin'?" She asked him, noticing the look on Daryl's face upon hearing that Beth had gone off for the night. It was obvious to Maggie that Daryl cared more than he lead on.

"Ya comin', Daddy?" Charlotte mimicked Maggie's question.

Daryl turned from the car, "Yeah." And followed them inside.

.

The remaining three all sat in the living room around the television set. Charlotte had chosen a movie about a redheaded girl who apparently didn't want to get married. Or at least that was the gist Daryl received from it. Maggie said she didn't care as long as it wasn't the one about the talking cats again. Charlotte had a bad habit of re-watching the same movies over and over. While he was bed ridden he had to watch the movie about the girl with the ice powers at least five times—or so he felt like it had been five times. Daryl hadn't kept an exact count but it had been repetitive.

Daryl glanced over at the grandfather clock. Beth had been gone for over an hour and he wished she were back already. He felt an uneasy feeling deep inside; he missed her.

Maggie noticed Daryl's twitching fingers and assumed what was making him restless. "Ya know, maybe next time ya should join her."

He glanced over at her, brows furrowed as if he didn't know what she was talking about. "Who?"

"Beth. Don't act dumb, Dixon."

Daryl only shrugged and set his attention back to the movie. The girl used a bow, he liked that. "I ain't got any business watchin' over her like a damn baby sitter."

Maggie was quite amused. "That's not what I meant but okay."

The doorbell rang, interrupting them and Charlotte jumped out of Daryl's lap to answer the door. "S'here! S'here!"

"Alright, let me get my wallet." Maggie stood from her spot on the sofa and went to retrieve her wallet upstairs.

Charlotte raced to the door and opened it. On the other side stood a young Asian man was holding two boxes of pizzas. He looked around rather confused and then down where Charlotte stood. He half smiled at her, "Uh, hey. Did your mom order these? Or, uh, your dad?"

"Hold on! I'm comin'!" Maggie called from inside the house and then appeared at the door.

When the young man saw her, he paused for a moment. Maggie reached into her wallet, "How much is it gonna be?" She glanced up to meet his gaze. Charlotte had begun to tug on her shirt, impatiently.

"Uh, uh—" He stammered and then cleared his throat, "Sixteen fifty." He deepened his voice a little.

Daryl then appeared at the door. "Hey." He told the pizza delivery boy, nodding at him and then took the boxes from Maggie's hands so she could handle the cash.

"Hey." He replied.

"M' starvin'." Daryl left with the boxes and Charlotte at his heels.

"Cute kid." He told Maggie.

"Thanks." Maggie ruffled through the bills and plucked a twenty, handing it to him. "You can keep the change." She gave him a polite smile and got ready to close the door.

The young man laughed nervously, "Th—thanks."

Maggie gave him another friendly gesture but when the young man wasn't leaving, she raised a brow at him, expecting him to say something else.

"I, uh, goodnight." He quickly added.

"Goodnight." Maggie responded, amused and closed the door.

In the living room, Daryl was handing Charlie a slice of pizza on one of her preferred plates. "I best not catch ya pluckin' all the stuff off it. Eat it all, ya hear?"

.

.

Zach drove the car up Fairman road towards the farmhouse later that night. It was past midnight and many of their friends had continued their fun at the bar but Beth decided it was time for her to return home and relieve Maggie of her baby sitting duties. However, it was nice to have a few drinks. She didn't drink much, not since the night she met Daryl.

Zach parked the car just in front of the house and opened the door for Beth to walk her up the porch. The porch light was on; the rest of the farm was still and silent.

"Well, thanks for coming out with me." Zach said.

"Oh, not a problem. That's what friends are for." They went up the porch and stood in front of the door just beneath the light.

Zach faced Beth, his hands in his pockets. "And uh, thanks for hearing my rants about, well, you know who."

Beth laughed, "It's not a problem. We all go through it…" She let her eyes trail off, thinking of Daryl.

Zach took in a deep breath and pulled his hands out of his pockets, "Well, till next time." He stepped forward and hugged her.

Beth let Zach wrap his arms around her in a goodbye hug. As a friend, she didn't see nothing wrong with it so she returned it.

Next thing Beth knew, someone shoved Zach from her grasp. "Ey! Get away from 'er!"

Zach fell back from the force of the shove, confused and at a loss of words.

"Daryl!" Beth gasped, seeing Daryl stand in front of her, shielding her from Zach. Beth hadn't even seen him, she had no idea where he had come from. "What are you doin'?" She demanded, trying to comprehend where his sudden rage had come from.

Zach put his hands up, not wanting to fight. "Whoa, whoa, hey. It's cool. It's cool."

Daryl's hands were in tight fists. Beth got in front of him, pushing him back. "The hell are you doin'?"

Daryl didn't respond to her, he kept his eyes on Zach. Beth glanced back at her friend, "Zach, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." He took a step down the porch, "I'll just—I'll catch you later, okay?" He took a few more steps down the porch and then turned to head towards his car.

Beth turned around and pushed Daryl, "The hell was that all about?"

Daryl finally took his glance off of Zach to look at her. Once his eyes landed upon hers it was like a light switched off and he realized what he had just done. Daryl parted his lips to speak but no sound came out. He couldn't think of a single word. He didn't even know why he had attacked Zach the way he did. He was coming around the corner of the house looking for the damn cat after Maggie had asked about it when he saw Beth in his embrace. It was like a trigger had gone off in his head.

Beth stared at Daryl waiting for a response but he didn't merit one. Instead, he turned from her and went down the porch in the direction of the barn where a dim light was still on.

Beth had no option but to follow him. She called his name all the way up to the barn but he didn't stop until they reached the inside. The parts of his bike were lain upon the ground on a matt and upon a wooden table on the side. The light was still on; he must have planned to continue working on it well into the night.

"Daryl! Will you stop listen to me?" Beth reached him, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him around so he'd finally face her. "Why would you do that to him? He was only sayin' goodbye."

Daryl still didn't respond. He didn't even look at her.

"You can't do that to people." She continued, "You can't—"

Daryl cut Beth off short without warning, pushed her against the wall of the barn and pressed his lips against hers in a longing kiss.


End file.
